Hearts in Bloom alternative story
by Laurenke1
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are married. Building their country after the War of the Ring proves to be difficult when unforseen things happen. MPREG and slash. Pregnant Aragorn in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is the alternative story of Hearts in Bloom and it will feature a pregnant Aragorn. I don't know yet if it will run parallel with the other story because this is a story in its own right. It is the sequel to Love is meant to Bloom so check that out first. **

**Warning: Slash Legolas/Aragorn, MPREG (Male Pregnancy)**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

King Elessar of Gondor rubbed at his stomach to settle the queasy feeling in it. He stared down wide eyed at the paper sitting in front of him. Blinking quickly he hoped to get the letters back in the place where they belonged. He knew enough of the healing arts to know that this was not good.

"Legolas?" He called out softly as the door creaked when his husband walked in. "Yes, Estel?" The blond, handsome elf asked, smiling at him. "Could you perhaps help me back to our room?" Aragorn turned his head gently to Legolas. The elf frowned as he asked. "Is something wrong then?"

Aragorn looked at the elf while he tried his best to listen to what Legolas was saying. It took him a moment to answer and when he looked down he realized Legolas was sitting in front of him, pressing a hand against his forehead before the elegant elf rose easily and said. "You do not have a fever so you are not ill. Perhaps you should just remain here then; I will go and get some tea. Faramir has asked for you to finish these papers today."

Aragorn only nodded and for a moment the elf rested a hand on his shoulder as he said. "Go and lie down on the couch for a little while. I will come back soon and I will see if I can help you with these papers." Aragorn looked up to smile.

He heard the footsteps die away as Legolas went to the kitchen while he once more returned to the papers on his desk. He rested a hand once more on his stomach, hoping to keep his stomach from rebelling. He went straight to his office this morning after grabbing a quick bite in the kitchen. But even that food was too much for his upset stomach as he threw it up some moments later.

He slowly rose, taking an unsteady step forward. He grabbed the desk when his head spun and his vision blurred. When the dark spots appeared in his vision he gave a sigh before taking one more step forward. Perhaps he could reach the couch but soon he felt his stomach chirm and the next moment everything went black…

Hearing a loud thud Faramir rushed into king Elessar's office. His heart sunk low into his chest when he saw the king lying on his chest, fainting when he tried to walk. He rushed back to the door and called out to the guard standing there. "Go and get lord Gandalf. Hurry! This is an emergency. It is about the king!"

Going back to Aragorn, Faramir grabbed the pillow from the nearest chair and slowly turned the king. He had learned that if he turned a person to the side after they had fainted, it would have been better if they got sick after the ordeal so he gently pillowed Aragorn's head in his own lap.

A moment later hurried footsteps that came closer told him somebody was coming. The next moment Legolas appeared in the doorway. The elven prince looked pale and Faramir was once more reminded of the close bond they shared. Walking forward on unsteady feet Legolas sank down next to his lover.

"Estel?" He called softly. "He fainted and I called for Gandalf." Faramir answered as the blue eyed turned to his own. The steward moved so Legolas could take his place. Legolas began to stroke the still head in his lap when a soft moan sounded. Blurred grey eyes opened as Aragorn struggled to rise.

"No, Estel, do not try to get up." Legolas gently helped to press Aragorn down as the man paled. "I think I am going to be sick." The whispering voice came as Faramir hurried to get a bowl and place it in front of the king.

Legolas helped to turn Aragorn as the man struggled to sit up on his knees. His head pounded and after a moment the king rose a bit more, his stomach settling more. "I thought you were going to get me tea?" He softly asked of Legolas, licking his dry and cracked lips.

"Yes, until I could sense you no longer. I was too late for Faramir had already found you. You fainted, meleth Nin." Legolas stroked his hair as Aragorn rested wearily against his elf. "What is going on?" Gandalf's booming voice came from the doorway as the wizard came closer.

Legolas looked up as Faramir moved away so Gandalf could sit in front of Aragorn. "He fainted. He said he was sick but when I checked to see if he had a fever I was wrong. He does not appear to be sick." Legolas fell into repeating himself as Gandalf gently drew Aragorn up into a sitting position as the wizard rested a hand against the man's forehead.

"Any other symptoms?" The bushy brows knitted together as Gandalf took in Aragorn's appearance. The dark circles underneath his eyes and the pale complexion gave Aragorn an unhealthy look. "I have been queasy for a few weeks now. It usually disappears by mid day but in the morning I have been throwing up all of my meals. Very tired as well and my head is simply pounding." Aragorn's voice was soft and Legolas cast a look at him.

"Are you feeling pain anywhere?" Gandalf gently helped Aragorn to rise, noticing how the man quickly grasped the wizard's hand while he swayed. "No, not at this moment," Aragorn quickly took Legolas' offered hand.

"Alright, I would like to examine you. Come we shall help you to your private chambers." Gandalf gently helped Aragorn by placing an arm around the unsteady king's waist. Taking small steps at a time they soon reached Aragorn and Legolas' private chambers.

"Help me to get him down on the bed." Gandalf instructed as Aragorn was lain down. The man immediately curled into a ball on his side. "Aragorn lay down on your back so I can examine you." Gandalf gave a quick order as he gently pushed Legolas out of the room. "I will examine him and then you can come back. I need him to focus upon me."

Legolas tried to protest but soon found himself out in front of a locked door. Inside the room Aragorn had finally turned back on his back. He rested a hand upon his stomach when it chirmed unsettling and his hand grabbed the covers. "Hush, Aragorn, I will call Legolas back soon." The wizard settled his staff against the wall as he drew up a chair to frown upon the pale looking man lying in the bed.

Aragorn looked back at him with trust shining up in his eyes. "Can you cure whatever is ailing me?" The young king asked in a child like voice. "I will try. But let us fine out what is ailing you first. So tell me your symptoms once more." Gandalf gave the man a gentle smile.

"I throw up my food in the mornings, my stomach feels queasy. I have a pounding headache and I have dizzy spells. And now I fainted." Aragorn used his fingers to list the symptoms. Gandalf frowned as he voiced his thoughts out loud. "If you were a female it would have been easy. But you are not. You would not mind if I examined you?"

Aragorn only shook his head as tears jumped in his eyes when the pain in his head became nearly unbearable. The next moment he felt Legolas' soothing touch upon his soul and he gave himself up into his elf's care. He faintly felt Gandalf examine him briefly as a sleepy feeling overcame him. Closing his eyes for a brief second, Aragorn drifted.

He woke up to the feeling of somebody sitting beside him and hushed voices speaking in angry tones. He could feel sadness coming from Legolas and opened his eyes to ask his elf about it when he heard… "But Estel cannot die. We have only just come into our own..." The elf was clearly too upset to speak anymore.

Gandalf was not the only one standing in the room but Elrond had joined them as well. The ancient healer looked at Aragorn and seemed to be the only one who realized Aragorn was awake. "Gandalf, this can be something else as well. Through it is never heard about with the race of men. But perhaps Estel has just enough elvish blood…" The older elf smiled as Gandalf turned to look back at Aragorn.

"And how do we know if it is what you speak about?" The Maia finally asked. "By sensing it, Mithrandir. If you can sense their bond, you can surely sense this." Elrond was actually laughing lightly as Legolas drew himself up angry. "You tell me Estel might die and now you laugh? I demand an explanation!"

"Easy, Legolas. You will get your explanation when I confirm my theory. Estel, lift up your shirt please." Elrond smiled at the distraught elf as Legolas became aware of fact that Aragorn was awake. The elf turned to his lover immediately and took his hand. When Elrond crouched down to rest a calming hand upon Aragorn's flat abdomen the man relaxed slightly.

He felt the touch of Elrond's mind on his own and allowed his father in. The calming influence of the steady elven soul was a balm to his nerves. The older elf was absenmindly stroking the flat surface with his thumb as he appeared to be listening to something. The next moment the sharp grey eyes shifted back to his own as Elrond smiled and said. "I can sense a heartbeat."

Aragorn rose halfway, for a moment forgetting his headache and the dizziness as he looked down at the elf sitting beside him. "What?" He stammered, not caring how his voice sounded. When Elrond smiled once more and repeated the sentence, Aragorn brought a hand up to his head, feeling like the whole world had gone mad.

When he felt another hand upon his stomach, he looked to the side to see Legolas doing the same. The Mirkwood prince had that thoughtful look upon his features as he locked his eyes with Aragorn. The next moment Aragorn felt their bond flare as Legolas's mind touched his own and he was brought in contact with what the elf was feeling.

A quick drumming noise reached his ears and he looked down fascinated. Legolas' hand was still resting against the taunt skin of his stomach and his eyes rose up to meet the blue orbs of the elf as Legolas appeared puzzled. "What does this mean?" Legolas asked, voicing the question on both their minds.

"It means Estel does have enough elvish blood to bear a child. He is not dying, Legolas. It is a gift given to the elves a long time ago but when darkness crept into these lands the gift was forgotten and it is rare for it to happen. It is a real blessing that comes from the Valar themselves. Estel is pregnant." Elrond gently explained.

Aragorn shot up, his own hand dropping down to his stomach as he stared at Elrond. "This cannot be happening, I am a male…" He stuttered. "Yes, males and females alike can carry children. Through it is very rare and it was only given to the earliest elves. Elves which shared your bloodline, especially since it was combined with one of the Maia. You are pregnant, Aragorn." Gandalf stroke forward to touch the king upon the shoulder. "We will leave you now so the news shall settle in. I will be back shortly to give you something for the dizziness, but for now rest. It will do you good."

Only Legolas remained as Aragorn once more lay down. He curled himself to his elf and soon drifted off, not aware of the fond smile on Legolas' face.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send ideas. **


	2. evening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter. Let's begin. **

Aragorn opened his eyes to blink into the light of a candle. He shot up when he realized he had been asleep for most of the day. The morning came back to him like a bad dream. He remembered fainting in his study and afterwards…

Startled he dropped a hand down to his stomach, wondering if there really was a child growing underneath the flat surface. He ran a hand through his tangled hair and for a moment considered going to his office when the gentle breeze caught his attention.

He rose from the bed to walk into the private gardens. A smile touched his lips when he saw Legolas standing there, glowing like all elves did in the moonlight. The elf turned to him as a twig snapped underneath Aragorn's foot. The smile that came to the elven face was more then Aragorn could bear as Legolas came forward to grasp his hands.

"I am glad to see you are awake once more, Estel." The music filled voice that came from the ethereal being made Aragorn smiled once more as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around the prince. Laughter welled up within him as Legolas held him.

"Are you hungry? You have not eaten all day." Legolas broke their embrace to once more grasp his hands and to lead him forward to the grassy area. "I am a bit famished." Aragorn replied truthfully at which the elf gave a delightful gasp.

"Then I did well in asking for this food. It is merely soup and bread, beloved, since you missed the evening meal." Sinking down upon the ground, Aragorn simply dropped next to his husband. He could see by Legolas' careful glances the elf wished to discuss something.

They ate in silence and after a moment Aragorn pushed his plate away. He placed his hands behind his head and lay down, wishing for his pipe. Looking up at the stars, he startled when he felt Legolas running his fingers up from his stomach to his chest. He turned to look at the golden elf leaning over him to see the uncertain smile on the well curved lips.

"What is on your mind?" He finally asked, one hand tangling in the soft hair. "I was wondering how you are feeling, Aragorn." Legolas curled up to him by resting his head upon Aragorn's shoulder. "I feel…content in spirit. But I cannot believe it. My mind tells me this cannot be real. That at any moment I shall wake up and this will all be a strange dream."

"It will take time to sink in. Although it will be strange to see the king of Gondor pregnant." Legolas chuckled as Aragorn groaned. "As if they do not think me strange enough as it is. Raised by the elves, married to an elf and now pregnant. Gondor might decide to get rid of me very soon when they learn this news."

"Then we will get a cottage in the woods and live like hermits till the rest of our days. Telling tales to our children about how we were once the great heroes of the War of the Ring." Legolas smiled gently.

"Oh, that will be wonderful. I can once more become a ranger." Aragorn answered cheerfully.

"But for now there is no king and princeling but merely lovers and husbands. So tell me, truthfully, what are you thoughts on this matter?" Legolas traced a pattern on the richly decorated tunic.

"I do not know, honestly, Legolas. If somebody woke me up tomorrow morning and told me I hit my head and was hallucinating, I would take it to be the truth." Aragorn cried out.

"You are not happy then with this miracle that you are carrying my child?" Legolas asked, sadly as Aragorn felt shields rise between his soul and Legolas'.

Aragorn rose into a sitting position as Legolas turned away from him. "Legolas, listen to me please? I do not know how to react because my mind keeps telling me this is impossible. I love you and it is great that I am pregnant. But the war just ended and there is so much to build up. The people need their king and now, I am pregnant…. I just do not know."

Legolas turned back to him as the elf asked. "But what does your soul tell you?"

"That this is a great gift and that we are blessed. I love you above all else…." Aragorn fell silent and soon Legolas had wrapped him in his arms and the man's head was pillowed on the elven chest.

"I know you feel this way but I thought you would be happier." He felt the soft rumble of the words as Legolas spoke. The tightening of the elven arms made him feel secure even as Legolas' other hand tugged the tunic up to rest upon his belly.

"Legolas, I hardly had time to grow accustomed to this. I love children, you know this, but to hear one is pregnant, well it is kind of a surprise." Aragorn ground out. "I know, meleth, I was merely teasing you." Legolas gave him a slight smile but the shields stayed in place.

"I do not believe you. I have known you for 60 years. You are disappointed that I am not over the moon about this child, are you not?" Again the arm tightened around him and with a drawn out sigh, Legolas dropped his shields.

Aragorn felt love surround him but there was a crushing disappointment which had him gasping. Legolas was proud of him and blissfully happy with their child but there was turmoil as worry for Aragorn seemed to get the upper hand. "Would you rather abort this child as people do when there is no time for it?" The elf asked softly.

Rising up with honoured reflexes, Aragorn took hold of his elf and said in a steely voice. "Never say those words again to me. Do not even dare to think them. That this child caught me by surprise does not mean I shall love it less. We will make it work, I swear this to you. I will never abort this child unless there is a choice between life and death."

Dark silver eyes peered back into blue ones rimmed with tears as Legolas spoke in a shaky voice. "I was merely wondering…."

The next moment he was silenced as Aragorn kissed him deeply. "Never wonder such a thing. I love you and it is not going to change merely because I am carrying our child. I shall not abort this child merely because the timing is off. It is possibly the best timing any of us could wish for."

Resting his forehead against Aragorn's, Legolas nodded and answered. "I know you are weary because of all the things we still need to arrange. We still have to secure our kingdom and who other then the king can ride out into battle?"

"We will find a way to make it work when the time is right. But for now let us not worry about such things and merely enjoy the night together." Aragorn's suggestion was good enough for Legolas as the king and prince did just that.

**Hope you liked, because I did not. I have the flu and this was not my best chapter. Anyway review. **


	3. Brothers and stewards

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

"Estel is what?" Elladan exclaimed loudly to the guard who had turned pale as both of Elrond's twin sons stood fuming before him. "My lords, the king is busy at this moment…." The guard managed to stutter as Elladan glared at the guard.

"Word has reached me that your king fainted in his office barely two days ago and now he is busy. He will wish he were busy the moment I get through with him, now let me pass!" The Imlandris elf answered sternly.

"I thought I heard something quite familiar." Legolas smiled as he stepped in between the guard and Elladan at which Elrohir smiled in relief. "You did well, thank you. You may return to your post." He kindly told the guard.

"Legolas, I demand to know what is ailing Estel…" The eldest twin began until Elrohir silenced him finally.

"We apologize, Legolas. We did not mean to scare your guard but we are merely worried about Estel. Especially Elladan and since Atar did not wish to tell us what preciously is ailing Estel, we thought it best to come see Aragorn." Elrohir softly explained, sending his older brother a pointing look.

"I thought so. Come and I shall take you to him." The prince turned and the twins followed him towards the private family wing.

"Is Estel not in his office?" Elladan asked after a moment, taking in his surroundings. They walls were decorated with rich tapestries and some plants, added no doubt by Legolas.

"Nay, he was sick the whole of yesterday and since there was another feast yesterday evening, he has been sleeping a lot today. We just came back from walking in the gardens actually when I heard your shouting." Legolas called over his shoulder.

The fair haired elf paused near a door and knocked lightly before opening it and holding it open for them to enter. They did and soon found Aragorn rising quickly with a smile as he saw them.

"I see Legolas managed to find you, through I assume it is not really hard as one only had to follow the sound of your shouting." The man quickly said, smiling as Elladan took a step forward with narrowed eyes.

"You were sick?" The elf asked softly, inclining his head in such a way it put Aragorn on his guard. Aragorn nodded quickly as his eyes shifted back from Elrohir back to Elladan's. The elf stepped closer and rested one hand upon Aragorn's shoulder and another one underneath Aragorn's chin to force the man to meet his gaze.

Aragorn tried to pull away as the elf shook his head sadly and stepped away. "Oh, Estel, how could you have been so foolish?" Elladan said, watching as Aragorn's brow furred in anger.

"Do not patronize me, Elladan. I am no fool for carrying Legolas' child." The man declared hotly as Elrohir gasped until understanding dawned on his face. The two brothers remained oblivious to this as they stared hard at one another.

"You carry a child for what? To give your people an heir…? You are putting yourself in danger for nothing." Elladan hissed as Aragorn clenched his fist as his side and said. "This child is not begot to be a mere heir to my kingdom. This child was created out of love, not because the need for heirs in there."

Legolas felt anger well up within him and he moved forward but a strong hand upon his shoulder made him stop to look back at Elrohir as the half elf shook his head. "Do not. Allow them to fight this out amongst themselves."

"But he is calling my child a mistake!" The elf hissed back as Elrohir looked at the prince with tears in his eyes. "He is not. You will see." The other elf only said as he pulled Legolas back.

"This child is not a mistake, Elladan and I will not call it such or have anybody else call it that. You make a grave mistake if you continue this." Aragorn stood his ground firmly as Elladan regarded him with sad eyes as the elf eventually stepped forward towards a surprised Aragorn and held his hands up.

Aragorn only gave a nod at which his brother quickly unbuttoned his tunic. The elf gently pressed his fingertips against the taunt skin of Aragorn's stomach and the man looked down in surprise before meeting the gaze before him as Elladan spoke. "I do not call this child a mistake, never that, Estel. But you have been foolish. You have just been crowned king and there is still much to be done. Now you carry a child and as great a gift as this might be, it is not altogether wise."

Aragorn swallowed past the lump in his throat, his brother's opinion always meant much for him, and asked in a rough voice. "What is wise then for me to do in this situation?"

Legolas could only stare helplessly as he cried out in his mind. _"Do not say abortion for else I am afraid Estel might go through with it." _

The elf looked down and rested his warm palm against Aragorn's abdomen as his other hand came to rest upon the man's shoulder. "You will grow big. You will experience morning sickness, dizzy spells and possible fainting spells. Your back will ache and you will still have to attend to the states of affair while you would wish for nothing more then to sleep. But you know this."

The elven eyes rose back up to meet his own and Aragorn nodded as Elladan asked. "You know this and you will still willingly bear this child?"

Aragorn forced himself to meet the intense gaze and said his voice still hoarse. "Yes, I will."

"Then I will help you in any possible way." His brother's lips relaxed into a comforting smile as Aragorn felt himself being drawn into a tight embrace. He buried his face in the grey cloak Elladan wore and which the elf had not even taken off yet.

His shoulders shook with the force of the emotions that overtook him. He took a deep breath, thinking. _"I am not going to allow the tears to fall. I am king of Gondor and I will have my damned dignity in place." _He then pushed away from Elladan as the elf looked at him with a worried glint in his eyes.

Elrohir stepped forward and for a moment Aragorn worried he would have the same discussion with Elrohir as he had with Elladan. A gentle smile touched the fair elven face as the Imlandris' answered. "Never, Estel, I am not as stubborn as Elladan is."

The elf grasped his hands tightly as he grinned at him. "You will be an Atar soon." Elrohir breathed his face lighting up beautifully by the excitement.

The next moment Elladan drew Legolas to him to kiss the blond prince's cheeks as the older elf affectionately ruffled Legolas' hair as he said. "I am sorry for being so stubborn, Legolas. I did not mean to provoke Aragorn but I had to know. To really know, you do understand, do you not, my prince?"

Legolas held his gaze for a moment as it passed over Aragorn and Elrohir to see both of them were dancing some unknown dance. Then his blue eyes returned to Elladan's face and Legolas answered. "I understand, Elladan. Of course I do. I cannot pretend I am not angry with you but I can understand you are worried for Estel."

"I am not only worried but the pregnancy is going to be difficult for Aragorn and I needed to know if he really wanted this child." Elladan turned when he felt two arms encircle his waist.

"Ah, Estel, done dancing?" He softly asked at seeing his brother shooting him a playful grin. Aragorn released Elladan and nodded. The man cast an uncertain look across the room and said. "Perhaps I should go back to work. I am afraid Faramir might have my head if the paperwork does not get done soon."

Legolas stepped forward and gently buttoned up Aragorn's shirt as he said. "Do not worry. We explained to Faramir that you were ill and needed rest. Elrond is helping Faramir with the paperwork so it is settled."

"But we still need to tell…" Aragorn began as Legolas gave him a gentle smile while straightening Aragorn's shirt. "You need to worry. It will be taken care off. Elrond should be here soon with Faramir and then we will discuss this."

A knock on the door interrupted any reply Aragorn was going to give as Legolas gave him a last smile and walked to the door. Elladan gave his shoulders a quick squeeze and then both his brothers were out the door to the gardens, disappearing into the sunlit afternoon.

Legolas was chatting pleasantly with Faramir while Elrond pushed Aragorn down in a vacant chair. The elven lord took a moment to rest a hand against Aragorn's cheek and the man's eyes shifted to his father as he felt the strength pour into him. "Thank you." He mounted softly as Elrond nodded and then settled down on the couch.

Faramir took the chair next to Elrond and opposed Aragorn so Legolas could sit on the armrest of the chair and draped his arm loosely around Aragorn's shoulders. "I take it because both Lord Elrond and I are present; you will tell us what is ailing Elessar." Faramir said in a soft voice, looking directly at Aragorn.

"Lord Elrond knows, Faramir. He is the greatest healer in Middle Earth and knows everything there is to know about human and elven diseases. He is the one who confirmed it." Legolas answered.

Faramir looked from Legolas to Elrond and asked. "Confirmed what?"

"In the first age both females and males had the gift to bear children, Faramir. It was a gift given to the elves by the Valar but as time passed, many people forgot and it was thought lost. Only females carried the children while most did not know that males could bear them as well. But it was deemed unnecessary because there were mostly female male's couples. But as is the case of Legolas and Aragorn and children are deemed necessary and the couple achieved great things, the gift can be found once more. But usually only when they have descendant through the elves of the first age as both Legolas and Aragorn have." Elrond explained, drawing an unbelievable look from Faramir.

"But is does not explain why Elessar is sick?" The young man asked baffled. "I mean if only male elves can carry children then why is Elessar sick?"

"Yes, it does because Legolas is not pregnant but Aragorn is." Elrond rested a hand upon Aragorn's knee as the man looked down trying to escape Faramir's eyes.

"But Aragorn is a man, not an elf." Faramir answered as Legolas whispered something in Aragorn's ear, causing the man to look up again.

"He has enough elvish blood and together with his binding with Legolas it was possible to create a child." Elrond answered calmly.

"So this means that my king is bearing his own heir?" Faramir looked back to Aragorn, actually to the man's midsection as if expected to see a big bulge there. "A child which is growing….?" Faramir eventually stuttered.

"Yes, Faramir, In Aragorn's stomach. I know this is hard to believe but I must ask if we can hope for your help during this time." Elrond replied, still staying calm.

"But how can you be so sure Aragorn is pregnant? I mean you cannot actually see it." Faramir's gaze shifted back to Elrond as the older elf gave him a gentle smile while shaking his head. "No, you are right, Faramir. You cannot see it yet but you can sense it. Well, the elves can, if they touch Aragorn and are close enough to him and know him well. An elf who does not know Aragorn from Lorien, shall know there is something wrong but does not know what because he does not know Aragorn."

"Sense it?" Faramir stuttered out now as Elrond looked to his son and Aragorn nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"Come then and I will show you. Do not be afraid. We will give you proof." Elrond gently took Faramir's hand as the steward crouched down at Aragorn's legs. He waited until Aragorn had tugged up his shirt to reveal his flat stomach and Faramir took a moment to glance at Aragorn before the steward placed his hand upon Aragorn's warm stomach.

Elrond placed a hand atop of Faramir and helped to guide the young man's hand down upon Aragorn's lower abdomen and left it there, searching Faramir's face for a signs of surprise which soon came.

"You really are…?" The steward whispered, meeting Aragorn's gaze as the older man nodded and answered. "Yes, I am. And you are having the same reaction I had as well."

Getting to his feet, Faramir looked down at his king's upturned face. "Alright, now we must think on how to deal with this. You will soon not be able to do your work anymore, or well not as much work as there needs to be done. I am sure Legolas can help you with the paperwork and I think I will be able to get your out of the council chambers when you are around 5 months along. But we must inform the people but perhaps it is best to wait until the news has settled in. How does that sound?"

Aragorn felt his face relax into a smile as he answered. "I knew there was a good reason you are such a great steward. Thank you, Faramir."

"Now, what should I expect in dealing with the king? Besides the obvious things of course." Faramir asked as he turned to Elrond.

The healer smiled and said. "Aragorn will require more sleep and he will probably have mood swings. If he experience back aches, I suggest you do not let him do much sitting or straining work. So yes, it does sound good to keep him out of the council when he is around 5 months along. But we will discuss it later. Let us now leave the royal couple to their dinner since I do not think Estel has eaten yet."

With those words both of them left the royal couple as Legolas gave Aragorn a kiss and asked in an innocent voice. "Look we have whipped cream with strawberries for desert. Do you want to see what else we can use whipped cream for?"

With a low growl Aragorn was out of the chair and pulling Legolas and the dinner tray towards their bedchamber, where they indeed did eat their 'dinner'.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	4. The council

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

Aragorn frowned, the mirror was wrong, he was sure of it. He turned to the side and snarled at the mirror. He closed his eyes and opened them again, damn the mirror was still lying, and he was sure.

Out of anger he turned his back on it, see what it was going to do now. He turned back to the mirror and sighed. Perhaps the mirror was right.

"Estel, you are not showing yet." Legolas' amused voice shook him out of his thought as he hastily pulled the shirt over his head. He turned a smile on his elf to see Legolas grinning at him from where the elf was leaning against the doorway.

"I was merely checking my reflection. A king has to look his best." He said, coughing softly while putting on a serious face. Legolas stifled a laugh as he walked forward.

"Oh, that does explain while you were turning this way and that to see if anything could be seen yet. I watched you longer then you were aware of." He teased Aragorn. In fact he had been watching the endearing sight for quite a while now. He had noticed it when he walked past the room and found Aragorn standing in front of the mirror, bared to the waist and looking hard at his reflection.

He had seen the man change over the past few days as if Faramir's help had loosened something in Aragorn. He had become confident and had enjoyed the few days off Faramir had given him on advice of Elrond. Today he would once more appear in court and Legolas suspected Aragorn was nervous.

The robes he would be wearing would conceal any evidence of the child even if Aragorn had been showing, which he was not yet. "You should get dressed soon. The court will be in session in about two hours, Aragorn."

He rested a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder as the man nodded, smiling at him. Looking around Legolas smiled as he saw the tray with breakfast was empty. In the last few days the morning sickness had ceased and for that Legolas was pleased.

The next moment he was pulled in a tight hug as Aragorn crushed him to his own body. Wrapping his own arms around the man's broad shoulders, Legolas relived in the fact Aragorn seemed to crave more intimacy.

He rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder as he felt the man stroked his hair, probably undoing the braid. The next moment Aragorn pushed him away suddenly and Legolas was glad for the nearly perfect balance of his kind as he remained on his feet while he watched Aragorn quickly disappear through the bathroom door.

He frowned in sympathy as he heard the sound of retching coming from within and while giving Aragorn a moment, he went to close the door to the hallway. He then knocked upon the open bathroom door, allowing Aragorn to compose himself.

When he heard the confirmation being given, he walked inside, sparing a gentle glance for the pale looking king sitting against the wall and filled up a glass of water before joining Aragorn on the floor. He gave Aragorn the water and sat behind him, allowing Aragorn to lean against him while his hands settled into a comfortable messaging motion on the man's tense shoulders.

"It is happening again. The day I have to make an appearance in court I suffer from morning sickness again. I should ask Ada to make me some of that tea. .." Aragorn fell silent and Legolas knew there was more he wanted to say, he wanted to admit the truth so he softly nudged the man and Aragorn continued. "I felt so strong in the last few days. So confident that I could bear this and still do my duty as a king. But now I am not so sure. What should I do if this happens in court?"

"Then you rush out. It will be fine. Do not worry so much. You know Faramir managed to set the meetings at a later time each day so you have plenty of time to drink the tea and allow yourself to relax. Come and I shall send for the tea while I will help you to get dressed, my beloved."

With Legolas' arm around his waist, Aragorn was soon standing on his own two feet. He swayed a little but steadied himself. When they had entered the bedroom, Aragorn dropped down on the bed while Legolas pulled out his formal robes.

Aragorn cast a look of pure hate at them and for a moment contemplated going in his shirt and breeches but one look at Legolas and he decided against it. Soon of a gentle knock came and Faramir poked his head in. At seeing them both wide awake the steward entered as he said. "Are you ready, Aragorn? We should get going soon."

He frowned at seeing Aragorn not dressed yet while Legolas called out. "In a moment, Faramir, I want him to drink the tea first that Elrond has sent up. He was sick again." Aragorn stared at the cup standing on the table before getting to his feet and sipping the drink as he picked it up.

He made a face at the fowl taste and said. "I really wish he would put some honey in it so it would be easier to drink. I know it will make me feel better but it taste so bitter." He drowned the cup before putting it back down again and for a moment rested a hand against his stomach.

Then he proceeded towards the bed to pick up the robe that lay there and put it on. He was so lost in though he did not see the affectionate look Legolas was sending him until he felt the elf's mind brush his own. _"Are you feeling better, my husband?" _

Sharp grey eyes rose up to meet blue ones as Aragorn's face relaxed into a smile as he answered. _"Yes, lovely one, I am. Thank you for your concern." _ Legolas walked forward slowly, his mind still opened to Aragorn until he was standing near the man and he quickly placed a hand against the man's stomach before Aragorn buttoned down the robe.

He then brushed Aragorn's hair back from his face and allowed his fingers to caress the bearded cheek as he softly whispered. "Be well today. I will get started on the paperwork so you do not have to work that much tonight. We can enjoy a nice dinner tonight and perhaps afterwards we can do something together."

Aragorn gave him a smile as he answered. "That sounds nice, I cannot see why I have deserved all of your lovingly attention."

"For carrying my child, for being king of Gondor, for being the man I love and for doing everything in your power to make me feel loved. Need I continue?" The elf answered, smiling. Aragorn shook his head laughing.

"Ahum," Faramir interrupted softly, quite aware that the royal couple could be lost in one another almost constantly. "We really should get going, Elessar. The council is waiting." Aragorn nodded and untangled himself from Legolas, quickly pressing the elf's hand before steward and king walked out the door.

They proceeded down the hall and into the chamber where the council was to be held. Aragorn felt his inside clenching together, he had not faced the council since the moment he fainted and he stopped for a quick breather just outside the chamber. Faramir turned to him in a worry. "Do you wish to tell them yet? They will need a good excuse why I fainted."

The younger man's face was slightly tense but he smiled as he beheld his kind and friend and answered. "It will be well. I talked it over many times with both Elrond and Legolas and we have agreed that the best thing to do is to tell them the truth. But if you are not comfortable with it, then it shall be said another time. We shall do nothing without your consent, Aragorn."

"Thank you, Faramir. I suppose we have to get this over with as soon as possible. I mean, it would be best, would it not?" Aragorn looked down at his feet for a moment until he looked back up, staring at Faramir.

"Yes, I suspect so. I do not know how the council is going to react to the news or how our people will react but I think it is best we do this as quickly as possible. And the quickest way would be now." Faramir answered truthfully.

"Then let us do it." Aragorn said simply, nodding as he gave Faramir another smile. The steward clasped him on the shoulder before they both went in.

The council members rose as Aragorn entered and for a moment the man wanted nothing more then to rush to the stables, take a horse and flee the country. Instead he steeled his mind and buried his will and faced his council with a bright smile.

One of the council members faced his king and asked. "Have the healers found out what is ailing you, sire? I heard lord Elrond, the greatest healer in Middle Earth was here to examine you. You seem well enough."

Laughing uneasily Aragorn only nodded and held up his hand as he answered. "I thank you, Castor. Yes, I am feeling much better and lord Elrond does indeed know what is ailing me, mysterious though it is. It is hard for me to explain everything because I do not know myself. This gift was long though dead in the lines of the elves. Some of my ancestors were elves and because of the elvish blood inside of me and my marriage to prince Legolas, made this possible."

"Begging your pardon, my liege, but what actually are we speaking off?" Another member asked, genuine puzzled by the king's words.

"I am referring to a pregnancy. Why I was blessed with this, I do not know, but I am pregnant." After finishing that sentence one could hear a needle fall on the floor in the silence that came after it.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how the council should react. **


	5. Losing you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas please let me know. Let's begin. **

Aragorn had never thought that this was a good idea but now he was starting to regret it. The silence continued and Aragorn became aware of a dull ache in his stomach. _"Probably the stress." _He mussed to himself.

One of the council members shook himself and stood up, facing the king with a curious expression on his face. "You are not lying to us, sire?" Aragorn could understand the question and he saw how Faramir reacted out of the corner of his eye.

He placed a gentle hand upon the steward's tense shoulder and said. "No, I am not lying to you." He made sure his face remained blank even as the pain became slightly more intense.

"You do realize my liege that this is big news? I mean you kind of startled us with this so you would understand if we were to hold a debate about this news." The kind council member asked.

Aragorn gave a quick nod as he felt sweat tickle down the side of his face down into his neck. For one moment he did not feel so well but he forced himself to keep standing. "Of course do I understand? I will leave then so you can keep….debating."

Forcing himself to take steady steps, he looked to the ground when the pain only became more intense as he left the council room. It seemed everything he was experiencing was through a haze and for a moment he rubbed at his eyes.

Faramir frowned as he followed the king out of the council chamber. The council's reaction had not really surprised him. He nearly bumped into Aragorn when the man stopped just outside the door to rub at his eyes as if they were bothering him. He refocused his gaze upon the older man's pale face to see sweat had erupted all over the king's skin.

Aragorn's eyes were slightly unfocussed but for what reason Faramir could not comprehend. It was not such a big task to stand in front of the council even when one was pregnant. Aragorn did not respond when Faramir touched him lightly upon the arm, proving something was indeed wrong because normally nothing would escape the former ranger's attention.

Faramir cast a quick look around the hallway to see if there was anybody to help. There were only some of the guards who were not aware of anything. The next moment an elf came walking through the hallway, apparently admiring the statues. He recognized the elf as one of the sons of Elrond.

Casting an uncertain look at Aragorn, he released the man to hurry over to the elf. "My lord?" He called out as the elf turned to him smiling.

"Hello Faramir" The elf answered friendly.

"Uhm…." He struggled with the name. Both of the elves were so alike he did not quite know who exactly it was he was speaking to.

"I am Elrohir, Faramir." Elrohir answered, turning back to inspect one of the statues.

"My lord Elrohir, there is something wrong with Elessar." Faramir cried out in a low voice, hoping he had gotten the elvish right. He had mastered the full elven langue once but had forgotten some of it as he spoke the common tongue with his own people.

By the sharp gaze that returned to him lightning fast, he could only guess the message had been delivered. "What did you say?" Elrohir demanded, taking him by the shoulder.

"King Elessar, I mean Aragorn, there is something wrong with him. He is sweating and does not even respond when I touch him upon the shoulder." Faramir saw the elf curse softly to himself as he turned and with quick strides he made his way over to Aragorn just as the man reached out to steady himself against the wall.

Faramir looked around to see the guards still knew nothing and joined Elrohir and Aragorn. He came just in time to see one hand of Elrohir had grasped Aragorn's arm tightly and the man was leaning on the elf heavily, panting but still eyes unfocussed.

The elf's other hand came to rest upon Aragorn's cheek and he spoke gentle words that Faramir could not quite catch. Aragorn locked his eyes with the grey eyes before him as Elrohir asked softly. "What are you feeling, Estel?"

"My stomach is hurting." The man choked out.

"What kind of pain? Is it aching or more like a shooting pain?" Elrohir remained calm even as his tense face belied his apprehension.

"It started like an ache but now it is becoming more and more like a shooting pain. I noticed it when I was standing in the council room and now I cannot even seem to remain up on my feet." Aragorn's voice raised slightly as the man began to panic.

Immediately Elrohir relaxed his face into a smile while his eyes remained sharp. "Let us get you out of here first. It would do you no good to collapse here in front of all your guards. It is probably nothing so let us find an empty room."

"My office is just around the corner…" Aragorn began to say until with a low moan he nearly doubled over if it had not been for Elrohir as the stronger elf kept his upright. "I do not think we shall make your office, Estel. Is there any other place we can go, Faramir?"

"Yes, my office. It is through that door." Faramir turned to say as Elrohir waved his hand impatiently and Faramir opened the door to his own office so the elf could step inside.

Gently helping Aragorn to a couch, Elrohir helped the man sit as Aragorn immediately leaned forward to double together. Faramir quickly closed the door and then hurried back help his king. He had never quite felt as afraid as he watched Elrohir take control by kneeling down before Aragorn.

The elf gently pushed against Aragorn's shoulder but Aragorn fought him until Elrohir softly said in a gentle voice. "Please, Estel, I must take a look and I cannot do it if you are doubled over. Please, gwador, for me?"

The man leaned back with a pained face as he asked in a hoarse voice. "Do you think it is the child? Am I miscarrying it?" The usually strong voice shook and Faramir realized this had become quite important to Aragorn.

"Why is Legolas not here yet? If the pain is so intense he normally would have been here, would he not?" Faramir cut in, wondering where the prince was.

"Estel is hiding it from Legolas. I do not know if it is the child, Estel but I suspect so. Just relax and allow me to take a look. You must not fight me now, alright little one?" Elrohir looked up for a moment and Aragorn only nodded.

One hand unbuttoning Aragorn's robe and the other one quickly pulling up the man's tunic, Elrohir pressed a few times. Aragorn felt pain shoot through him and he nearly cried out. The elf muttered softly to himself as he pressed harder in a particular area. "Faramir, would you do me a favour and get lord Elrond? Tell him it is urgent." The elf spoke rapidly and in a commanding tone and Faramir knew he needed to obey.

He rose quickly as Elrohir did the same. He only saw Elrohir sitting on the couch besides Aragorn as he quickly rushed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

"It is the babe, is it not? I am losing it." Aragorn softly spoke, drawing Elrohir's sharp gaze to him. The elf turned on his side and rested a hand on Aragorn's lower abdomen.

"I am going to apply pressure, Estel. This might hurt but it is necessary to stop the bleeding. I am not sure if you will lose it. Not if I can help it, brother nin." Elrohir pressed down harder as Aragorn bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

He could not prevent the tears from forming in his eyes. "I did not mean for it to go this way. I mean I did not entirely want this child at first but to lose it now…" Elrohir's gaze softened as he placed his other arm around Aragorn's shoulder.

"Atar will know what to do. He is more skilled at this then I am. You will not lose the child, Estel so let us not get ahead of ourselves. I could not sense it so that is why I send for Ada. I am sure it will be fine."

"And what if it is not? What if I will lose this child?" Aragorn sniffled softly.

"Hush, little one. Then I am sure that there will be another child. But it is of no matter now. We first must get through this. This child might surprise you." Elrohir gently stroked Aragorn's shoulder in order to relax him.

"Thank you, Ro, for being here with me. I would not know what to do without my family here." The man softly spoke as Elrohir smiled.

The next moment the door swung open and Elrond came rushing in. Close behind him was Elladan but Legolas was nowhere in sight. Elladan closed the door behind him as Elrond skidded to a stop in front of Aragorn.

Together father and son helped Aragorn to lie down as Elrond gave some low orders which Aragorn did not understand. He only heard Elrohir's voice as the elf asked. "Where is Legolas?"

"He is with Faramir; I could not use him here. Elrohir, please tell me what has happened." Elrond softly answered as Elladan came to stand beside Aragorn. The man felt his brother's hand over his eyes and raised his own hand up to push him away. "I want to know." The man softly protested as Elladan took his hand away to take Aragorn's own.

The elven hands shook and Aragorn fixed his gaze upon Elladan to see the turmoil in the dark eyes. "You have given me a scare, Estel." The elf softly confessed.

"I am scared as well. I do not wish to lose my child." He felt his father's hands upon his stomach and sucked in his breath to prepare himself for the pain. There was none to his surprise. Only the gentle pressure of Elrond's hands upon his stomach as the elven lord pressed gently.

"Have you eaten or drunk anything unusual today, Estel?" Elrond frowned as he pressed a couple of times before his face relaxed into a smile as he sensed the gentle life inside of Aragorn.

"Only your tea, Ada. And my breakfast but that was the same as I eat every morn. The tea tasted very fowl through." Aragorn looked up at his father as Elrond took his hand to place it upon his stomach. Aragorn smiled as he felt his child's presence. "Elrohir, would you please get Legolas? There is something I need to discuss with you both."

Aragorn drew his knees up as Elladan placed the robe around him to keep him warm. The next moment Legolas came barging in. The elf looked pale and he nearly threw himself at Aragorn, hugging him close and looking at Elrond as he asked. "Is Estel alright?"

"Yes, he will be fine. As is the child. I just wanted to discuss something with the both of you. I think it is best that Estel does not drink any more of that tea. It seems the herbs used in that tea might be too strong for him. That is why you nearly miscarried the child." Elrond placed a hand on top of Legolas' shoulder and the elf released Aragorn.

"He nearly miscarried?" Legolas gasped as with renewed force he went for Aragorn so the man was pulled against him. Laughing softly, Aragorn relaxed as Legolas' hand slipped underneath his shirt.

"He is fine as is the child. The concentration of herbs used in the tea is too much for Estel so I must find a different tea to give to you. I will leave you both for now. Estel can do with some rest so be careful with him, Legolas."

With those words the royal couple was left alone. "I am sorry, Legolas." The man offered quietly.

"For what?" Legolas asked startled.

"For not calling to you and hiding it from you." The man answered just as softly.

"Elrond was right; I would only get in the way. But sleep now, we can speak of this another time." With those words Aragorn cuddled in closer to his lover as Legolas kept watch and kept thinking how close he had become to losing his child. The elf sighed and hoped the future would be brighter.

**Tell me what you think. **


	6. dirty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be sex in this chapter. Let's begin. **

Aragorn sighed as he shifted the papers in his office. There were stacks everywhere and he was getting quite sick of it. They seemed to multiply every time he turned his head, which was a lot. As much help as Legolas was some things only the king could do.

He rested his hands on his hips, staring at the piles of paperwork. He could possibly move them all but to finish them today would be impossible. Already the sun was waning and Aragorn could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him.

He wondered if the child was sapping all his strength. Ever since last week, in coming so close to losing the child, Elrond had watched him like a hawk. He could tell Elrond was sometimes worried about him. The elven lord sometimes regarded him with a look of pride on his face but when he saw the lacking of energy in the man's eyes, it turned to pity.

There had been plenty of times in the last week that he had felt Elrond's hand on his shoulder or a quick touch that send new strength through his body. It was done without anybody knowing or seeing it, but he could feel the strength beginning to wane again.

Elrond or the twins seemed to seek out his company as he once more suffered from violent morning sickness. No tea was found yet to help him. The child seemed to drain all his strength when he needed it the most.

Everything had to be rebuilt, they had been in the city for about 4 months now but still the gates and such were weakened and many places were in ruin. If he was correct, he was about 6 weeks pregnant. This was actually the worst time to bear a child but a pregnancy as difficult as this one was going to be, that was nearly impossible.

He could not ask Elrond to remain in the city when the elven lord really needed to get back to Imlandris but quite frankly he was afraid when Elrond would leave. What is something went wrong? He had not yet had any time with discussing this with Elrond.

He was so lost in thought that he did not hear the door opening and closing and light steps coming towards him. A gentle hand touched him upon the shoulder as he startled and turned. Legolas stood behind him, worried blue eyes bore into his own and Aragorn forced a smile to his lips, trying to mask his tiredness.

"I thought you were outside, tending to the garden?" He softly asked the elf, as Legolas looked up and down. He did the same thing with the elf, seeing the slightly tanned face of his beloved as it was smeared with smudges of mud and the dirty fingers. Legolas had not yet cleaned up and as the elf gifted him with a slight smile, he answered.

"The sun has set and the night will grow chilly. I have done all I could in today's work. How is your work coming along?" The elf looked around at the vast stacks on paper.

"I finished some and I carried the others across the room. I will try to finish them tonight but I am not sure if I am able. There is just so many and it seems like they increase daily." Aragorn sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I daresay you have finished at least a quarter of them. But there are more waiting in the other room. Faramir told me so. He dropped them there when you did not open the door." Legolas answered, turning him and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I did not hear his call." Aragorn forced out, trying to pull away as Legolas pushed him towards his desk. The king sighed and thought Legolas would want to continue for him to write again.

He nearly wanted to sink down in the chair but instead he was stopped by Legolas' hand upon his shoulder. The elf instead dropped down in the seat and Aragorn frowned, puzzled. What was his elf doing?

The next moment a gentle hand pulled at his arm and he looked down to see Legolas smile at him. The elf patted his own lap and relieved, Aragorn finally sat down, moving just a little until he was comfortably. He placed his arm around Legolas' shoulder as the elven one went across his back, holding him.

Legolas played with the cords of Aragorn's tunic for a while, allowing the man to doze off. He watched with hooded eyes as his mate's eyes closed as Aragorn relaxed further. He wanted to help Aragorn but in truth there was nothing he could do. He could partly take over Aragorn's work but there was only so much that he could do.

The way his beloved carried himself seemed to be lacking in energy and he had seen Elrond repeating touch Aragorn to give the man new strength. With one hand he pushed the unruly hair out of Aragorn's eyes, smiling as the man leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, eyes remaining closed.

He traced Aragorn's chin with a gentle finger, then next his lips, laughing softly as Aragorn's tongue sneaked out and the king opened his eyes, smiling sweetly at him. The man gently sucked and licked his index finger as Legolas could see the darkening of silver eyes with obvious lust.

The elf leaned in to touch his lips with those of Aragorn, their kiss unhurried. Bringing one hand up to cradle Aragorn's head, he pulled the man into a deeper intimacy and kiss. Opening his mouth, he breathed his breathe into his beloved's mouth as Aragorn's tongue delved in.

The man broke the kiss to grin at him and Legolas felt his heart skip a beat. He shifted slightly against the tightness in his trousers and Aragorn shot him another playful grin. "Have you locked the door?" The seemingly innocent question had a smile lighting his face as he breathed. "No."

"Have you cleared the desk?" Aragorn then asked next, shifting slightly.

Legolas refocused his eyes upon the desk to see it was full of paperwork, pens, and other stuff that would only get in the way. He looked back at Aragorn and asked. "No, why do you have plans then?"

The man answered by getting up and unbuttoning his tunic, before straddling the elf's legs as he kissed Legolas deeply. The next moment Legolas rose and pushed Aragorn up on the desk, forcing the man to yield completely to him.

He paused their kiss to quickly push all the clutter from the desk, not caring what broke as it fell to the floor. He quickly shedded his dirty tunic, allowing it to fall to the chair. Aragorn once more shot him a grin as the man pulled him closer, bumping his legs against the desk in a hurried manner as the king once more devoured his mouth.

All traces of exhaustion were gone from Aragorn as the man bent his head to rip open Legolas' shirt and to suckle at the skin. Legolas moaned softly as Aragorn licked his way up as the elf tossed his head back. Tasting the slightly salted sweat from the elf's neck, Aragorn pulled the elf more firmly towards him.

He spread his legs to give Legolas easier access to the drawers of his desk as Legolas looked at him with darkened eyes. "Third drawer from the top!" Aragorn gave a low order as Legolas quickly fumbled with the lock.

Eventually the stronger elf simply tore the drawer out of the desk to find the hidden vile of oil. There was also a stack of some lembas and honey. Legolas raised his eyes to meet Aragorn's nervous grin as the man shuddered.

"No wonder you are never hungry." The elf chided gently, taking up the vile and the jar of honey. Aragorn smiled and answered.

"I have a large appetite." He quickly kissed Legolas as the elf only nodded as he coaxed his fingers in the honey. "What are you going to do?" The king asked next, allowing Legolas to disregard his shirt.

Touching gentle honey covered fingers to Aragorn's chest, the elf declined to answer. The archer showed his creative side as he painted a path down from Aragorn's chest to his stomach. He placed a large hand there and Aragorn raised surprised eyes to look at his mate. "You better clean that up!" The man declared heatedly as Legolas grinned.

The next moment he was pushed back as Legolas gently began lick up the honey. The elf moved up slowly and soon sucked gently on a nipple, keeping Aragorn down with his weight. The man moaned out of both desire and an uncomfortable manner as Legolas slowly raised his eyes.

Seeing the sudden paling of the face, Legolas stood to support his own weight, hearing the gentle whimper of relief. "Have I hurt you?" The elf asked softly, smiling with honey covered lips that Aragorn longed to kiss.

The man took a deep breath and shook his head, reaching up to pull the elf down again by the chain that hung around the elf's neck, bearing the Ring of Barahir. He pushed his lips against those of Legolas', smiling as he tasted the sweet honey.

His fingers worked blindly on the elf's leggings, undoing the laces. "I need you." He whispered into an elegantly pointed ear as Legolas pushed him further on the desk. The elf quickly undid Aragorn's own pants and the man was pulled to his feet. The next moment Legolas kicked off his boots and stepped out of his own leggings, smiling coyly at Aragorn as they both climbed up on the desk.

Legolas took up the vile while Aragorn made sure the desk was cleared. When they began to kiss passionately once more, the desk rocked and groaned. "I hope it will hold our weight." Legolas forced past his lips, kissing Aragorn once more.

In the end it was sufficient to say the desk of the King of Gondor and Anor was made off sturdy material. The desk released some frightening groans in time with their moans and for a moment both were afraid to land on the floor but it was quickly forgotten as the throes of passion took them further into their desire clouded minds.

They climaxed together as the desk released a final groan and shook silently as they recovered their breathing. Legolas tried to shift in Aragorn's arms but as the elf turned to the right, he was presented with a sudden fall. He smiled and turned back against Aragorn. "Is your hunger satisfied, Estel?" He softly countered as the man turned sleepy eyes on him.

"Oh yes, we should do this more often. This is the best work day I had in quite a while." The man answered softly, yawning. "I think we need to get dressed in case Faramir is going to come and check upon us. And we should clean the mess up." Legolas got up and off the desk, quickly pulling on his clothes as Aragorn hurried along.

The elf was already cleaning up as Aragorn held up several ink smeared papers. He tried to read them but found it nearly impossible and quickly stuffed them in an empty drawer. He remained sitting on bended knee as a wave of dizziness passed over him. A gentle hand helped him up and he felt Legolas' hand enclose around his arm. "Let us leave it for today. We can clean up tomorrow."

Legolas regarded the room for a moment until the elf smiled at him and they made their way to their own chamber. When they made it to their own bed and Aragorn began to undress for the night, he frowned as he touched the sticky honey upon his chest. "You have not cleaned me up yet." He whispered, drawing forth a gentle smile as Legolas walked from the room.

Aragorn finished dressing in his sleeping trousers and tunic and settled upon his side of the bed. He startled when a hand pulled at his shoulder, telling him to lay back. He finally did as he saw Legolas appear above him.

His night shirt was tugged up and as Legolas curled up to him, the elf began to wipe his chest clean with a wet rag. The slow circular motions made Aragorn drowsy as he realized Legolas had moved onto his stomach. When the man finally drifted off to sleep, he was not aware of Legolas throwing the dirty rag in a far away corner and while licking up the last part of the honey, the elf drew the blankets over the sleeping king and smiled. Tomorrow they would clean up, not today; today they had been allowed to be dirty.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. Unwelcome news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. The angst bit will start right now in this story. Let's begin. This chapter will be pretty long and it will take place over a period of two days. **

Aragorn was pacing back and forth. He nervously rubbed his hands together as his mind kept running around the same subject. _"Why now? Why must this news come now?"_ Aragorn was by no means a coward but this news had frightened him. He could tell Faramir was anxious as well as they both waited for Elrond and his son and of course Legolas to come as well.

The next moment the door opened and closed a few times as Aragorn finally sat down upon one of the empty couches. He was so lost in thought he did not feel Legolas' arms close around him as the elf whispered. "What is the matter, Estel?"

The man did not answer his elf and he did not meet any of the worried gazes of his foster family as they regarded him before Faramir rose and said in a strong and even voice. "The armies of Gondor have been called to war. There is a region that has been overcome with orcs. In two days from now Aragorn and the armies must ride out to meet them…."

He felt Elrond's sharp gaze settle on his face immediately and knew the question which was asked. "What do you wish to do now, Estel?"

Leaning forward and unconsciously passing a hand over his stomach, he said. "In light of the past events, I nearly collapsing and the pregnancy, I think it is saver for me to remain here but I cannot. I must ride out with my men but to what fate I do not know."

"But surely Estel can remain and I can go in his stead." Legolas forced out, trying to force a smile to his lips.

Aragorn grasped his elf's hand as he turned to him and said for all to hear. "It would not do, my love. The people are worried about their king as it is and I need to show them that they need not worry. The council is sceptical as it is and while they know the truth, my people might not accept it. I do not have a choice in the matter; I must ride out to meet the orcs. Rather now then in a matter of weeks when the child begins to show itself to the world and I might be in more danger."

The man raised his hand to his face to run it through his hair before Legolas grasped that one as well. Elrond looked at Aragorn a moment longer but when the man did not meet his eyes anymore, the elven lord rose and began pacing, trying to gather his thoughts as he spoke them out loud. "Estel is right. Legolas cannot go in his stead at this moment. In so far as this moment our greatest concern is the pregnancy. Even now his strength is waning when he needs it the most. A healer would be needed to go with Estel."

"But who would you send? Only you yourself, my lord or your sons have enough experience to help Elessar." Faramir stated the obvious. Legolas had shifted closer to Aragorn and was stroking his back, one hand still grasped tightly by the king.

"It would be too suspicious if I were to leave with Estel on battle. No, another must go." Elrond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Before you leave however, I must insist on examine you. Also I cannot offer you any tea that might settle the stomach. After you had such a strong reaction to the tea before, I feel it is no longer safe and I have not yet come up with another tea you might swallow to help with the morning sickness."

Aragorn sighed and gestured with his free hand towards them both. "Do what you must. I will get ready. If my chain mail does not fit anymore I might still be able to get a new one." Aragorn rose as Elrond nodded at him. The man cast a quick look at his brothers but they did not respond and finally the man left the room, not aware of the soft footfall that followed him.

He stopped in his own rooms and said. "You should have stayed with them and speak about our next move." Gentle arms went around his waist as the elf spoke. "I thought you needed me more." Aragorn turned around as Legolas regarded him with worried blue eyes.

He opened his mind and allowed Legolas entrance so the elf could read his feelings. "I did not know you were so frightened." The elf responded after a few moments. Pressing his elf close and burying his face in the golden hair, Aragorn spoke his mind.

"I am not frightened of the battle but of the child. What is my strength wanes on the battlefield or our child is in danger once more? I do not only have to protect myself but our child as well. I am insecure about my abilities. I hardly ever escape without a scratch so I do not know how to do this."

"The child is not yet showing itself and you should not doubt your abilities. You are a skilled swordsman. Where is this doubt and fear coming from?" Legolas raised his hand to stroke Aragorn mussed hair but the man pushed himself away suddenly, crying out. "Perhaps from mere days ago when I do not even have the strength or the energy to spent a day in the council chamber. Or perhaps when I nearly collapsed in front of my council and nearly lost our child?"

Legolas was slightly startled by the outburst but instead covered it up by crossing his arms over his chest and regarding Aragorn as the man once more paced the room. "You worry too much, Estel. You will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" The man cried.

"Because I know in you and I trust in you and your abilities. I do worry about our child but like you said, now is the best time for you to leave on battle. When you get back you will still be far away from delivering the child and when one of the healers shall go with you, then I am sure everything will be fine. I will keep Gondor and the citadel safe, meleth so you need not worry about such a thing." Legolas drew closer as he cupped Aragorn's cheeks as the man gave a tired sigh.

"I am not worry about that. I know Gondor will be quite safe in your hands. I am worry that I might have to do this on my own." Aragorn softly confessed.

"You will not, Estel!" A soft but gentle voice interrupted them. Aragorn turned to find Elladan standing in the door opening. The elf had not yet closed the door behind them and now gave an apologise shrug at their looks before he walked closer and clarified. "I have decided that I will go with you. This will not be so suspicious since we joined your company on the Paths of the Dead. If you are alright with this, of course?"

"Yes, for I know your skill in battle." The man spoke softly, giving a relieved smile. The older elf drew closer and touched the man upon the stomach briefly, saying so that only his brother and Legolas could hear it. "And my healing skills."

"Then let us hope that we shall have no need of them." Aragorn answered softly. The elf gave him a gentle smile and said. "We shall be gone for a few weeks, Estel. Somebody needs to monitor the pregnancy."

"Yes, I know but let us hope that besides that, there shall be no need for it." The man stubbornly. Elladan gave a last nod and said. "I shall leave you then so you can get ready. Pack wisely, Estel for we do not travel light. You are no longer a ranger from the North but you are a king now. Remember it well."

With those words his brother was gone as Aragorn shuddered his shoulders in responds. "He is right. I should start packing." Legolas followed him as Aragorn walked to his closet and peering inside. The elf regarded the man in silence and after a moment Aragorn turned to him, seeing the hurt look the elf tried to hide. He stepped in closer and while resting a hand upon the strong shoulder, asked. "What is the matter?"

"It is silly, really. I just realized that I will not only miss your company but also seeing you blossom with our child. I will miss several weeks in our child's life. Like I said, it is silly." Legolas forced himself to smile but it diminished as he saw Aragorn's gaze.

"It is not silly, Legolas. I understand and if there was a way for you to come with me, I would ask it of you. But while I trust Faramir, there is still so much to do in our own city and you are the only one who has enough experience with rebuilding. I wish I could remain but I cannot." The man walked away as he crossed his arms over his chest before going back to his closet.

"Then I will be forced to spend as much time as possible with you in the next few days." The elf softly purred as he was rewarded when Aragorn turned and laughed at him.

The next days passed swiftly as they were busy with packing and counselling. Elrond and Faramir conversed together many times about the upcoming battles. The army of Gondor was busy getting ready to leave the next morning, and the king…well Aragorn had tried his best to keep the paperwork in his office from overflowing to the hallway. The king had muttered darkly about the amount of papers used to what in his professional opinion could also be said in one single sentence.

But when the sun finally sank down beneath the horizon and the twilight descended upon them, Aragorn made for his own quarters. He had taken the night off to spent it with Legolas as it would be there last night together for quite some time. Also Elrond had deemed it best if he would get some rest before leaving. Also the healer had made it clear that he wanted to examine Aragorn tonight to make sure the man was fully prepared for travelling.

Aragorn opened the door to their private sitting area to see Legolas reading one of the ancient scrolls in front of the fireplace. The elf's feet were propped up on the table standing in front of it as Legolas called out. "Evening, Aragorn. Elrond said he would be here after supper."

Taking the scroll out of Legolas' hand and lowering himself in his elf's lap, knowing the stronger elf could easily support his weight, he said. "Good, now tell me, my beautiful one, shall we go down tonight for supper or eat it up here, in the privacy of our chambers?"

He was gifted by a blissful smile from Legolas as the elf answered. "Oh what trouble do we have? To choice between eating supper here or go down and join our family? I for one would rather spend it with you because I fear that we shall not have so many private nights in the next few months."

Gently kissing the elf, he waited as Legolas shifted slightly to accommodate for the shift of balance. Soon the elf was sitting still once more and one hand crept up Aragorn's spine as the elf said. "Now what shall we do with the time appointed to us?"

"I do not know. What do you wish to do?" Aragorn gifted his elf with a smile as Legolas regarded him with a fond look. "You seem to leave me again to be the hero that Middle Earth desires you to be."

"This is an unlikely hero as any." Aragorn offered softly. Legolas' right hand dropped down to his stomach as the elf looked down shyly and back up as he answered. "Aye, but a beautiful hero at that. A very special one as well for not all heroes can bear their own children."

"But despite that heroism of me I will come back to you. I will find a way no matter how badly I might be wounded or hurt, I will always come back. This I swear to you." Legolas smiled slightly as he cradled Aragorn closer.

"Good for I shall look for your coming, Estel. Oh that reminds me, I have something for you that shall help you through those long and lonely nights." The elf gently pushed Aragorn out of his lap to rise as he went to their bedchamber and came back with something white in his hand.

He stopped in front of Aragorn and gave it to the man. "I do not really know why you would need a shirt of mine to help you but I thought it might help you. It will make you long for me, I hope."

"I need no such thing to long for you, my darling." Aragorn answered softly.

"I know but you will be able to wear it when your own shirts are dirty and you long for something wider around your tummy." The elf responded with a grin and the next moment his hand was on Aragorn's ribcage, tickling gently.

Weakly pushing his elf away, Aragorn finally resulted to the last option available to him as he pulled Legolas against him and kissed him, saying. "Connect with your child, Greenleaf; it might be one of the last times for quite some time." Meeting the intense gaze of his beloved, Legolas finally smiled and sank down upon one knee to rest his ear against the still flat surface of Aragorn's stomach. Aragorn closed his eyes to rest his hand atop of the bowed head, smiling and savouring this moment.

The next moment both king and consort of Gondor remember this moment as they embraced for what could possibly the last time in a very long time. No words passed between them but for the longest moment as Aragorn held his elf close, he could feel Legolas' connection with his child as the elf said both goodbyes to his family.

The blue eyes burned into his with all possible love Aragorn could feel from him as he finally dismounted, closely watched by Elladan who rode next to him. Without turning back he finally gave the command as they were off towards war.

He did not look back at the proud figure standing there as he knew he would turn back and stay behind. He was aware of Elladan riding next to him as they finally descended upon the fields and left the city. He kept his gaze forward even as it burned with unshed tears as he felt Elladan's hand close around his own. He only had to turn to the left to look his brother in the eye as the elf gave him a smile and said. "We will be safe, Estel. All of us!"

The elf stretched the last word and Aragorn felt a smile lighting his face as he rested a hand upon his still flat stomach and answered. "Yes, we shall." And with those last words, they rode towards war and uncertainty.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas. **


	8. support

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be written from Aragorn's point of view and the next will be written from Legolas' point of view. Let's begin. **

Aragorn shifted on his cot, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. He curled up underneath his blanket as he pulled it closer. It provided little warm, well at least the kind of warmth he was searching for. He rubbed at his stomach as it rebelled against the small dinner he had eaten.

Gently turning onto his other side, he clenched his teeth. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the bile that rose in his throat. But it was to no avail as he shot up. He quickly shot to the other side of the tent as he tried to be as silent as possible.

He did not wish to rouse the attention of Elladan who was sharing a tent with him. He sunk down upon his knees to retch into the basin standing there. The vile stench made his eyes water as he kept one hand on his stomach to rub gently. The other one held him up.

Soft footfall made him realize he had not succeeded in being silent. A strong hand on his back assured him that he was safe as he allowed himself to be comforted by his brother's presence. He straightened after a few moments and allowed Elladan to help him up. He was helped to his bed and sat down, resting his head in his hands.

The gentle tapping of a mug against his hand made him look up. He took the offered mug of water with a small smile of thanks to Elladan. The elf nodded before sitting down next to him. Gentle hands started massaging his neck and Aragorn allowed himself to relax.

He was grateful for the fact that Elladan looked out for him. They had been on the road for barely a day's ride until they made camp. It had been decided that they would meet up with Eomer, king of Rohan within a matter of days. It had also been decided to that would wait for Eomer here.

Gentle hands then stroked his hair back as Aragorn swallowed the water. "Thank you, Elladan." He only offered softly as his hand was given a quick squeeze. "You are welcome, Estel. Are you in pain?"

"No, I feel better now. I was uncomfortable and I could not find a position to sleep in." Aragorn took a deep breath to steady himself. He forced a smile to his face and looked at his brother's eternally young face.

Grave grey eyes looked back at his own. "Would you like me to sleep beside you?" Elladan's voice was soft as Aragorn shook his head, smiling wryly.

"Nay, I would not like to keep you awake as well with my tossing and turning." Aragorn nodded at his brother as he swung long legs over the edge of the bed to lie down on his back once more.

"You would do best to tell Eomer of this, Aragorn. The time for the child to remain hidden is passing quickly." Elladan turned to find Aragorn regarding him with a surprisingly bright look for such an early time in the morning. The elven hand tugged on the loose tunic the man was wearing to drawn it tight so it showed firm muscles. His older brother's fingers poked his stomach and Aragorn drew up his knees to protect himself from the propping.

"I will tell him when the time is right. I do not want him to run away screaming even before we go into battle." Aragorn grinned up at Elladan as his brother laughed as well.

"Eomer does not strike me as the type to be running away from something he has never seen before…" Elladan turned to say only to be interrupted when Aragorn said in a dry voice. "Then perhaps you have not heard the tales of what Eomer has done to Faramir before he and Eowyn got married? Eowyn is still not speaking to her brother and Faramir still jumps 3 feet in the air when he hears the canter of horses."

"I am sure Eomer is not the type to drag his sister's future husband behind a horse for three solid hours. He probably had a very good talk with Faramir about what would happen if the steward did not care well for his sister. He is a very protective brother."

"I would be if I had a sister and she was all I have left. Their parents died when they were young and king Théoden took them in. It was a heavy blow when he died in the war. You should have heard the cry of grief that Eomer uttered when he thought his sister had died as well. She was lying there as if dead and he looked like he had lost all of his senses." Aragorn still shuddered as he remembered the look on the younger man's face when he beheld his sister after she had defeated the Nazgul.

"Well I always find that I cannot bear to see any of my siblings in pain. It is why I challenged you the day I found out you were pregnant." Elladan then tugged the shirt up as Aragorn lowered his knees.

"Yes, I know you wish to bear the pain but there are some things you cannot control, Dan. I know you care for me and I am honoured to have you as my brother but this child was send to me for a reason." Aragorn fell silent as Elladan gently traced his fingers over the man's stomach. The elf was lost in though and Aragorn remained silent as he watched his brother's face take on a look of wonder as the elf finally placed his flat palm on his lower abdomen.

"Ada could sense the heartbeat of the child." Aragorn stated softly, cocking his head to the side. Elladan looked at him and the elf smiled, answering. "Yes, I can sense it. Would you like to hear it?"

Nodding eagerly, Aragorn raised his head a little. Elladan took his hand, allowing the man to feel what the elf was feeling and hearing. Aragorn grinned when he sensed the way his child's soul responded to Elladan. "You would lose that contact with the elves have with those around them if you chose to be mortal." The man softly stated, watching as his brother's eyes shifted to his own.

"What do you mean, Estel?"

Aragorn shifted slightly onto his side, curling up around Elladan as he spoke while raising his head on his elbow. "If you were to become mortal. You would lose all the abilities that make you an elf. Like the enhanced hearing and vision. You would grow old, slower then mortals do but you would still age. You would lose all your ability to speak with trees and animals."

"Yes, my senses would diminish when I would choose to become mortal. I would still live longer then most mortal but I think before long I would be weary of the life. I am not sure what I would choice, Estel, but that is of no matter now. We can delay our choice so we do not have to make it when Atar sails. Is that not what you are afraid of? That we will leave as well when Ada does." Elladan smiled down at him and Aragorn found he could not hide anything from his brother.

"Yes, I do not wish to lose all of my family to the sea but I also understand you cannot remain. I know what the loss of Vilya did to Ada and it would be cruel of me to ask him to remain by my side. He cannot remain and longs to be reunited with his wife. I just hope he will remain for the birth." Aragorn joked softly.

Compassion graced his brother's fair features as the elf smiled down at the younger human and said. "Atar will remain in Gondor until then, Estel. He is worried for you. He will guide you through this pregnancy and deliver the child himself. We will be by your side no matter what."

Finally satisfied, Aragorn nodded as he smiled, drifting off to sleep within a few moments. Gazing down at his brother's serene face for a few more minutes, Elladan finally moved. Drawing the blanket over Aragorn, he then bent over to kiss the man's head before going back to his own bed.

Aragorn woke up from his peaceful slumber to the sound of commotion in the camp. Shooting up, the man saw Elladan was already awake and dressed. "Why did you not wake me?" He asked, slightly angered as he quickly pulled on a new pair of leggings.

The next moment Elladan gently tipped his head and while placing a soft hand on his cheek, Aragorn felt the strength flow in him as the elf said. "For you needed the rest, Estel. You will be grateful before this day is over. Eomer has arrived. Today we ride to war."

He quickly placed his own hand over Elladan and while seeing the smile his brother send him, he allowed the moment to endure before quickly dressing himself further. He allowed Elladan to press some elvish way bread in his hand and then walked out while chewing, intend on greeting Eomer.

He found the king of Rohan standing near his horse. Quickly swallowing away the last piece of bread, he smiled at his friend and walked forward. They clasped each other on the shoulder and Aragorn spoke. "I am glad that you came to honour our allegiance but most importantly our friendship."

"Yes, I know you would have done the same for me. So where is that elf of you? I thought he would never allow you out of his sight after the revelation at your coronation. In all my years I have never seen a man's friends cheer so hard. It must have been obvious from the start to those around you."

"Legolas remained in Gondor. I trust Faramir but the construction of the land needs to be overseen by one who has seen many more years then Faramir. My brother Elladan travelled with me." Aragorn pointed behind him where Elladan was walking behind them. The elf smiled as Eomer's sharp gaze passed over him.

"One of the sons of Elrond? I still cannot tell them apart from one another." The younger king then said. Aragorn gave a short laugh as he led Eomer to his tent, saying. "When you grew up at their house you do not have that problem."

Together they entered and Aragorn found there were already two wine glasses so they could discuss battle tactics. There was also a tray with food and the smell overwhelmed his senses, making him nauseated. He turned away with a groan so low only Elladan caught it. He felt his brother's hand on his back, lending him strength.

"Aragorn, is everything alright? You look as if you are going to be sick, my friend." Eomer exclaimed. Aragorn shook his head as he forced a tight smile to his lips and then sat down in a chair, pushing the wine away from him. "Perhaps something to drink will settle your nerves. I heard that the king of Gondor was sick. Do you still not know what ails you?" Eomer held the cup of wine out for him to take but Aragorn shook his head.

"No wine please, Eomer. I know what ails me but it is unnatural to the world of Men and I did not wish to scare you back to Gondor before the battle. It seems my body is betraying me." Aragorn looked up as Elladan pressed another cup in his hands. "It is fruit juice. Drink it." The elf ordered softly as he turned to Eomer. "Please promise not to scream while we say this to you."

Eomer merely raised an eyebrow and looked at Elladan. The elf met his gaze with one of his own and for a while Aragorn was just content to watch. Both elf and man were stubborn and finally Elladan smiled as he said while placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "By some miracle of the Valar, Elessar is able to bear a child."

To say the least was that Eomer bore it well. He did not scream but only stared at Aragorn in shock and surprised gaze. Aragorn only shuddered, there was nothing else for him say really. Finally the younger king crouching down in front of him, looking him in the eye as he said. "But why are you fighting then? Is it not dangerous?"

"For Estel is it. It is a difficult pregnancy that is why I travelled with him and not my father. It would have aroused too much suspicion if lord Elrond travelled with a company of Men. Not a word must be said about this, Eomer. Not until we are sure how the people will react. Come, it is important we should get ready. The people are waiting to leave for battle."

Aragorn was hauled to his feet and only stopped by Eomer's hand on his shoulder as the younger man said. "Then I shall look out for you on the battlefield as I know you look out for me."

Aragorn grinned and clasped his friend on the shoulder. He was glad for the support of Eomer for truly, he could use it.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	9. family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. 

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will shift from Aragorn's to Legolas' point of view. Let's begin. **

Aragorn, much to Elladan's annoyance and against his advice, did not spend his days resting but planning tragedies. Hardly sleeping in the night, Aragorn was usually up late. He suffered from violent morning sickness and ceased to eat. His energy nearly depleted yet it seemed that Aragorn did not care.

Working around a big yawn, Aragorn cheered along side his people. Early morning a band of orcs had attacked their camp and all had been forced to fight. Yet they had won and while Aragorn felt strangely light headed he paid no mind to it. He would probably need to eat something and soon.

He mounted his horse as he called out. "All take rest and nourishment. Threat the wounded and then take rest yourselves. You did well." He smiled at the cheering that he got as he looked around for Elladan.

His brother was mounted on his own horse beside him and he tried to smile at Elladan. But he could not get the elf's face into focus and he frowned. His horse seemed to sway as well and Aragorn was starting to have a hard time to hold himself upright, perhaps he should have eaten when Elladan told him. The next moment he tried to call out to Elladan but he already swaggered sideways as he fainted.

Elladan cursed silently when he caught Aragorn as the king slid sideways off his horse. He caught Eomer's attention and he could see the younger man making his way over to them as Elladan pushed Aragorn into a better position. The man's head came to rest upon his shoulder and Elladan could feel the unnatural heat coming from his younger brother. "Oh, Estel what have you done?" He silently asked.

Eomer came riding up beside him and together they managed to settle better on the horse. "We need to get him back to the tent and into bed. He has spiked a fever." Elladan explained in a soft voice.

"Because of the child?" Eomer looked up at the son of Elrond and Elladan smiled gently. "Nay, he refused to take any rest or food for many days. Aragorn has a thick head and he think he can continue where even the hardiest of men must find rest. He thinks too much like an elf. Legolas does the same but the child depletes his strength and his body has chosen to inform him."

"How will you manage to keep Elessar in bed?" Eomer asked, baffled as Elladan lifted Aragorn off the horse. "I have some tricks up my sleeve. You will see soon."

Together they managed to get Aragorn into the tent and into bed. Elladan tugged the blankets over his brother and left it to Eomer to rouse the older king. The elf turned to take something out of his pack.

"Aragorn? Elessar? My lord, you must awaken." Aragorn released a groan when a persistent voice teased him back to conscious. He focussed his eyes upon Eomer's relieved face and he tried to rise yet found himself unable to do so.

The movement triggered a violent nausea attack and while his jaw clamped shut, Aragorn could not help it as he quickly rolled to his side and away from Eomer. Only sour bile came out but a gentle hand touched his back and it held his hair away from his face.

When he was finally done, he turned back to find himself looking into Elladan's accusing eyes. Eyes that hardened with anger as they saw the pale and drawn face of his younger brother. "Do you even know what happened?" Elladan then hissed.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow in surprise as he swung his legs over the bed. He nodded and while his gaze flew over Eomer, he said. "Yes, I fainted. I merely forgot to eat, that is all." He tried to smile but it quickly disappeared when Elladan grasped him by the collar and said.

"You are a fool. You have a fever, Aragorn and I refuse to allow you to leave this tent if you are endangering yourself or the child." Aragorn felt anger well up within him as his hormones seemed to take over and he spoke in an icy whisper, shaking himself free. "Who are you to tell me what to do? It is my body. I am pregnant, not crippled."

Elladan crossed his arms over his chest as he took a step back from the bed and said. "Yes but it seems like we have to keep watch over you in case you might knock yourself out one day. You are doing a very good job, Estel." The elf's mouth was twisted in a sneer.

"How would you feel if you had to share your body with somebody else? Your strength nearly gone and leaving you sick, tired and achy." The man switched to the grey tongue as he shouted out the words in an uncharacterised fit of anger.

Aragorn then rose to face his eldest brother as Elladan held out a vial and said. "If you are so tired of sharing your body then use this. It will quickly take care of it." Confused now, Aragorn looked down at the vial that the elf held out and asked. "What is that?"

"An abortion potion." The elf only said. Aragorn could feel all the colour leaving his face as he stepped back involuntarily and wrapped both his arms around his stomach. "No!" He cried softly.

"Then start taking better care of yourself." The elf shortly answered as he walked back to his pack to put the vial away. Aragorn was trembling and Eomer looked at the man with open concern. He caught the look Elladan was sending him and nodded, leaving the two brothers alone.

Aragorn was still trembling and he had not moved while the man shook his head softly. Finally reaching Estel, Elladan draw the man against him. Aragorn melted in his arms with some reluctance as the man finally asked. "Where did you get that?"

Elladan turned his head to look Aragorn in the eye. They were misted over slightly as the man faced the reality that he could lose his child. "Ada gave it to me. He did so together with Legolas' consent. In case something should happen to you and I was forced to choice between your life and that of the child. Only then would I use it."

"Legolas asked you to choice between me and our child?" The man asked softly and Elladan reached out gentle to rub Aragorn's stomach. "In case you were injured and unable to be saved and the choice would come between you or your child, then only would I use the potion. Legolas asked this of me."

"I do not understand why he did not spoke to me about this."

"Because you would said no." Elladan answered softly.

"Then why did you threaten me with it?" Sharp eyes now turned to Elladan and the elf looked grimly as he said. "For you did not take proper care of yourself. You cannot pretend that you need no rest, Estel when you do. You need to eat regularly if you want your child to be healthy and grow like it is meant to."

The man slowly stepped away and said. "I do not know enough of pregnancies to know what I can and what I cannot do." He turned to look back at his brother to smile. "That may be so and that is why I am here. I will still not allow you to leave the tent for today. Go write to Legolas or something like that. Make yourself useful and catch up on your rest."

Legolas was standing in the garden to look out over Penellor fields. His gaze swept far and wide but he knew he would not be able to see Aragorn. A gentle humming sound filled his ears and he turned slightly to find Elrond and Elrohir standing in the garden both humming softly.

It was an unusual sight to him and he turned completely to look at both father and son. Then Elrohir reached out to touch his father upon the shoulder and Legolas realized with a start that it had been done to comfort Elrond. For the elven lord after the loss of his ring of power there was no more comforting to be had on these shores.

The sea longing would claim Elrond before long as it might claim Legolas if Aragorn died before his time. But Legolas knew he would follow Aragorn when the man died. He felt like he was intruding onto something private but then Elrond starting singing in the high tongue, sweeping Legolas into the haunting melody.

The prince did not add his own voice to the melody as he wondered how long it would last. Memories assailed him. Of his childhood in Mirkwood, of his father and even thoughts of the future. Elrohir and Elladan clearly had a different relationship with their father then he did with Thranduil.

Through Thranduil was no less loving and protective of his child then the lord of Rivendell was, the elven king could not show this in public. Yet in private Thranduil was as affectionate as Elrond was.

Legolas opened his eyes as the melody slowly died away. Elrond was laughing softly as Elrohir climbed the tree to rescue a ball that one of the children had tossed in the tree by accident. One of the guards and the child stood by. The child looked to be in awe of the nimble Imlandris' elf.

Rising to his feet, Legolas moved closer to them both. In a matter of years their own child would be running around here. Elrond smiled at the young child as he started another song. This was one was a cheerier song then the one the elves normally sung and it was about a couple's love for each other and their joy that they were finally blessed with child and the love a family could give.

Legolas drew closer still to the elven lord who did not seem aware of his presence. The child spotted him however and the guard paid homage to him by bowing briefly and then awaiting his orders. Legolas signalled it was alright and the guard relaxed visibly.

The child seemed in awe and said. "I am sorry for tossing the ball over the wall, my lord." Legolas waved it away as he crouched down in front of the youngster and said. "There is no need to apologize, little one. It has been too long ago since children came into this garden. I see you nearly have your ball back. I do hope that you will be back one day to come and play with any children that might be born to us and enjoy the garden and allow these halls to fill with the laughter of children for it would gladden my own heart to hear it."

The child smiled at him suddenly and then looked back up at the tree to see if Elrohir had recovered the ball yet. Legolas realized with a pang the fact that he not only missed Aragorn but to see his mate blossom with child as well. He could barely hear the song that Elrond sung as he felt a strong hand upon his shoulder.

He looked up to find himself in the serene face of Elrond as the lord gazed down at him while he continued his song. Some unspoken communication passed between them and Legolas could feel Elrond's mind brushing his own. Normally well guarded he opened his mind to allow the other elf in to read his feelings. _"It pains my heart to not being able to see my grandchild grow up and play in this garden. Yet I know there could not have been better parents then the both of you, Legolas. I am glad to know that at least there will be grandchildren." _

Legolas raised his own hand to place it over Elrond's where it rested on his shoulder. He could feel the sea longing within Elrond and spoke in the same way. _"Estel and I both shall keep your legacy alive, Elrond. All of our children shall know about the lord of Rivendell. Be at ease about that." _

The smile that came to Elrond's face was beautiful and Legolas knew he had in his own way comforted Elrond. "Gondor and Aragorn shall be in capable hands. I will not let the human king forget where he comes from." Legolas rose as he said these words and he watched as the song ended on the elder's lips.

"I never had any fear about that, peneth. (Little one) I have long known that you would have a great destiny to play within the world of men. You have brought happiness to one of my children and for that alone would I count you among my own. But there is much more that I would long to call you my son as well. For your loving spirit and your ability to give yourself fully without expecting anything in return and for loving Aragorn whole heartingly and for always being a good friend to my other children. You are as dear to me as my own children so I have no fear of leaving Estel in your care for I know that you shall take excellent care of him."

Legolas found his eyes suddenly burning at the honest words Elrond spoke. He bowed his head to hide his tears as Elrond drew him into a tight and warm embrace. "Thank you, Elro…" He faltered when he thought about what to call the older elf.

"You may call me Ada if that is what you want, Legolas." Elrond softly said in his ear and Legolas felt himself relax. He tightened his hold and said. "I would be honoured to, ada."

Cheering commenced around them and they pulled apart to see Elrohir climbing down with the ball in his hands. The child cried out happily when the elf held the ball out for him to take. The next moment the child flung himself around the elf's neck and Elrohir laughed happily.

Legolas found himself laughed as well and he could hear the deep laughter of Elrond join him. He could feel the elven lord's hand on his back and he realized that missing Aragorn was bearable when he was surrounded with family and as his thoughts drifted to his mate he hoped Aragorn was comforted by his family as well.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and ideas are always welcome. **


	10. Things to share

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be a battle scene in this chapter so bear with me. Let's begin. It will shift from Aragorn's point of view to Legolas'. **

"It is too tight." Aragorn softly said as Elladan looked up at his brother. "What do you mean, Estel? What is too tight?" Elladan rose from his cot and walking over to where the king was standing putting on his armour.

Elladan pulled a little on the straps that were holding the armour together on the sides and loosened one. "My armour. It is too tight across the stomach. It feels like I can't breathe and it is uncomfortable." Aragorn took a moment to look down while Elladan shifted his position so he was standing in front of his brother.

"I can put a hand in between here, Estel. It cannot be too tight." The elf said encouragingly. They were on the verge of battle and Aragorn had decided to get ready early. The man was restless and Elladan knew it to be something that the man had picked up among his human companions.

"But it is. The chain mail together with the armour is very uncomfortable. What if it will endanger the child?" The man's hands ghosted over the thick armour that protected his chest. Elladan frowned and moved to Aragorn's side so he could try and loosen the straps once more.

"Estel, it cannot be loosened any more else it will fall off. I will take it off for now." The elf sighed as he helped Aragorn remove the armour that went over the chest and back area. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and tugged at the chain mail. Picking up the armour, Aragorn looked at it before he said.

"It folds the chain mail together against my stomach and that must make me feel uncomfortable. I wish I had brought bigger armour." The man ran a hand through his hair and pushed his lips together. The next moment he cursed aloud and threw the armour down on the bed in a sudden fit of anger.

He buried his face in his hands to muffle the cries. "I do not wish to pregnant any longer. Give me the damn bottle and I shall abort this babe now." The man faced Elladan and the elf smiled gently. The elf held up his hands as he faced his brother. "Oh come now, Estel, you do not wish to do that."

"And why not? This child is only creating more problems then it would solve. I cannot do this, Dan." Finally the usually strong man crumbled and Elladan felt his heart ache in pity. He walked closer to grasp the king's hands in his own and said softly. "You have bore it for so long, Estel. You will be able to carry this child to term. Besides the morning sickness will go away now that you are in your third month. It will be fine."

The next moment the man pulled the elf into a strong embrace and buried his face in the soft ebony hair. Elladan stood stunned for a moment by the sudden turn of events before he wrapped his arms around his younger brother's shaking shoulders and allowed the man to feel comforted. "Besides, I do not think that you can abort this child too easily. I can sense the child strongly so it might not go down without a fight."

The man sniffled before he said. "Of course that would just be my luck. A child that does not allow itself to be aborted." The man pulled back to stare at his brother. The man was smiling a watery smile and Elladan felt a smile tug at his own lips. "Yes, Estel, that would just be your luck."

He kissed his brother lightly on the head and then walked away, saying as he did so. "You can wear my armour. It will protect the child and is slightly bigger then your own." The elf took the elvish armour and helped Aragorn to put it on.

Quickly adjusting the straps that would bind the armour together, Aragorn shuddered the armour in place as Elladan adjusted the shoulder pads and then stepped back to take a good look. "It suits you better then the other. I will wear your armour." He handed Aragorn his sword and the man strapped it on.

"Then we are ready for battle." The man said, nodding at Elladan. The elf only nodded as he quickly dressed as well. Together they exited the tent and Eomer fell into steps beside Aragorn. "That is not your armour." The younger man said softly.

"Nay, Elladan allowed me to borrow his armour. My own was too tight. I could not bear it." Aragorn followed Eomer to the horses and they both mounted, leading the men away from the encampment.

"Surely you are not that large." Eomer hissed softly, eyes wide in wonder. Aragorn laughed softly as he said. "Nay, I am not yet. But the child is showing itself to the world and I cannot take any pressure on my stomach."

They rode ahead and Aragorn's gaze was drawn forward. He could almost picture the orcs that they would face. His mind went fleeing to Legolas and he longed to hear the elf speak to him. Just to speak of anything. He calmed himself and kept on riding, keeping his thoughts on the horizon.

Legolas paused in mid stride, looking at the horizon as the thunder came ever closer. The elf put the papers down and walked to the window, seeing the lighting flare across the darkening sky. He knew that today the battle would be. He wondered how Aragorn would do.

He missed his mate. Missing the conversations that they used to have. Missing cuddle closer to Aragorn in the middle of the night and feeling the strength in those arms. The arms that would hold him oh so tight during the night.

The elf sighed and went back to the papers lying on the desk. There was nothing he could do here. He would know if something happened to Aragorn. He busied himself until he became aware that somebody was standing in the room.

He smiled when he beheld Elrohir. "Are you busy?" The older elf asked, smiling at him. Legolas shook his head and followed the Imlandris' elf to the grand hall. "Why do you ask?"

Elrohir took his arm and they proceeded outside. "Ada is watching the thunderstorm. He was wondering if we wanted to join him. He remembered how you used to like them." The rain was just starting to pour and Legolas pulled his hood over his face as they rushed through the garden to the small clearing overlooking the city. They were soaking wet when they finally came to the trees, Elrohir immediately leaped in one. Legolas took a moment to look up to see the nimble elf balance next to his father as Elrond grinned down at him.

The elf leaped up as well and caught the branch above them with ease, swinging himself on top of it. "Show off." Elrohir softly called and Legolas smiled and said. "I am a wood elf after all."

"Yes, always with your head in the clouds, huh Mellon Nin." Legolas grinned but did not comment on it. It had been an old joke between them and sometimes Aragorn had played it with Legolas as well but the elf found himself unable to join them now.

Elrohir sobered while Elrond regarded Legolas with a smile. "I see that you miss Estel." The ancient elf finally said, shifting slightly.

"How could I not? I have loved him since I first laid eyes upon him." Legolas shook his head as the tree showered all tree of them with droplets. "I miss him as anybody would miss their spouse."

"Estel will do well in battle. He is skilled with the sword and he has his men to count upon." Elrond replied, feet dangling and shaking his wet hair out of his face. "What will Arwen do now?" Legolas asked softly and he noticed the surprise gaze of both Elrohir and Elrond.

"She will sail with me. Together with Mithrandir and Galadriel, we shall sail to Valinor. I shall not sail until after your child is born, Legolas. You need not fret. I will deliver this child myself. There will be no danger for Estel." Elrond smiled encouragingly.

"Not more danger then to a female, you mean." The prince softly said. Elrond looked at him and said. "Perhaps a bit more because Estel is male and therefore not equipped to deliver a child but we shall do everything in our power to deliver this child safely. If something does go wrong during the birth we can always cut the child from him but we shall speak of all of these matters when Estel is back in Gondor."

Legolas shot the lord of Rivendell a look that did not bode well. The younger elf actually cinched when he heard the thunder flare above their heads. "Do you think it is actually saved if we still sit in the tree while the thunder is getting closer? I heard that it is normally not safe."

"I think it would perhaps be saver for go inside now." Elrond finally said. "We are soaking wet anyway and I do not wish to safe Estel when he comes home to find us all sick in bed." Legolas shuddered when the image of Aragorn being angry with full pregnancy hormones came into his head.

Together the three elves jumped down out of the tree and raced inside.

Aragorn swung his sword high in a block. He then blocked low to protect his stomach, fury rising in his blood. He then dispatched the orc quickly. A cry alerted him and he spun around to meet his attacker but the orc was staring past him with the eyes of the dead.

The orc dropped down to the ground and Eomer nodded to Aragorn. Aragorn found the relief stealing over his face and he smiled briefly, mentally making a note to thank the man later.

He took a moment to look around. The orcs did not stand a change but it was still dangerous in this close combat to get hurt. His men were already overpowering them and Aragorn knew that if they dispatched this big army the orcs would flee from them.

They had been scattered leaderless when Sauron was destroyed and now had regrouped in hopes of regaining something of their old life. But Aragorn knew that if they dispatched this big band now, the orcs would take another hit and it might take those months to even begin to form another group this big.

Cheers went up around them and Aragorn cried out. "Regroup and finish them off. Leave no one alive to tell the tale." He climbed on his horse, feeling a sudden strange feeling in his stomach. He shook his head to clear it. He shot over the mental list to see if anything could be wrong with the child but found none. Perhaps it was reacting to the excitement in his blood.

His men quickly wiped out all the orcs. As the remaining orcs fled, the riders went after them, cheerfully doing so. "Take the wounded back to the camp and care for them." Aragorn called out, kicking at one of the bodies that were piled up in front of him.

The strange feeling came again and Aragorn frowned, nearly stopping his horse. His hand flew down to his stomach but he could not feel it. A sudden smile lid his face as he though. _"No, it cannot be. But here it is again. There is not other explanation. Yes, this is something that Dan should know." _

He pushed his horse into a gallop, hurrying to the other group of soldiers. He knew Elladan was with them. He saw one of the soldiers walking back to the camp and called out to them. "Your brother is back at the camp, my lord. He returned there to help thread the wounded."

Aragorn did not hear the rest as he grinned even broader and hurried back to the camp. He quickly dismounted, giving his horse to one of the stable boys. He ran into the encampment, localizing Elladan quickly. The elf looked up startled when he heard Aragorn rushing towards him. "What is the matter?"

The question was quickly asked in elvish. The elf had grasped Aragorn by the shoulders and was quickly taking him back to their shared tent. Elladan was already working on the straps to get the armour off. "Lie down on the bed so I can make sure that the child is alright. It also could be a bleeding some place else."

The man stilled Elladan's hand by placing his over it. "The child is not in danger. I know this for a fact. He is moving." The man was still grinned sheepishly at his brother as Elladan appeared shell shocked before he said. "Are you sure?"

The man nodded, saying. "I first sensed it on the battlefield. The child is really moving." He was caught in a bone crushing hug as Elladan said nothing, just holding him as Aragorn's mind sought out Legolas.

"What is this?" Legolas stopped mid run, his hand dropping to his stomach as he felt the bond with Aragorn flare to life. He was aware of the corner of his the other two elves as tears of joy gathered in his eyes as he said. "Our child is moving." He was rewarded with hugs from his family as the same was done with Aragorn and the happy news was shared.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas.**


	11. Safe back home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Legolas and Aragorn will be reunited at last. Let's begin. Time leaps here. It shifts from Aragorn's point of view to Legolas'. **

"We shall ride all night. We will arrive in Minas Tirith by tomorrow then." Aragorn called out, turning his horse to face his men. They cheered around him, hoping to be reunited with their loved ones. All were dusty and weary of the road. They had slain all the orcs that they could find and now after being away from home for nearly 5 weeks, it was time to return.

Aragorn longed to feel Legolas' arms around him once more. It would only be several hours until he could hold the elf once again. "Are you sure that you are up for it, Estel?" Elladan's soft voice came and while the man nudged his horse forward he turned to his brother and answered.

"I shall be weary but I would rather be in Gondor weary with Ada there then to be sick here on the field again." He sighed and smiled at Elladan. The elf regarded him for a moment until he replied. "Very well then."

They rode all night, only stopping to refresh the horses and themselves. They had soon crossed into the land of Gondor and Aragorn had seen the message birds flying above them to deliver the news of their arrival. Aragorn was barely awake on the horse, feeling drained and a pounding headache had settled behind his eyes.

He felt slightly queasy and wished for the entire world that the morning sickness would go away. So far he had not been noticed by his men and he did not wish to give his secret away like this. A water jug was placed in his hands and he glanced down, blinking to make sure he was right.

"Drink it! The herbs will settle your stomach." The elf softy explained. Aragorn looked at Elladan to see the concern in the grey eyes. "But the child…?" He ventured quietly. He could still remember the tea that Elrond had given him.

"The concentration is not strong enough to achieve the same affect, Estel. It will make you feel better. It will only guarantee your arrival in the city for I could not risk adding any more herbs. You have to be strong now." Elladan glanced around until his fingers tightened around Aragorn's own for a moment. "Drink it!" The elf ordered again and Aragorn suppressed a smile.

He then lifted the jug to his lips and took a long draught, smiling when the herbs settled his stomach almost instantly. He nodded his thanks to Elladan and put the jug away, intending it for later use.

The hours blurred together in a series of comforting movements on the horse. The men were quite as well and Aragorn suspected that even Elladan was sleeping upright on his horse. He still had the habit of being able to sleep nearly everywhere but even on a horse that was nearly impossible. He felt his body ache but smiled when the sun reached the horizon, blinding his eyes when it hit the white walls of Minas Tirith.

He urged his horse faster as he gave a loud cry, signalling to his men. They cheered once more, hoarse cries coming from them and Aragorn grinned. They were not as fearsome as they had been when they had set out but it did not matter now. They only had to return home.

Legolas stood fidgeting with his tunic as he stood next to Faramir on the stone steps on the highest level of the city. Through the blossoming leaves of the white tree before him, he could see the riders approaching the city from the fields. After all those weeks Aragorn would finally return home.

He could hear Elrohir speaking softly to Faramir behind him. He was also aware of the gaze of Elrond as it passed over him. "How will Elessar look?" Faramir asked the youngest twin as Elrohir had shifted place to speak with the steward.

"Probably fat." Elrohir replied. Legolas turned to level the older elf with his gaze and Elrohir grinned. "Well, it is true. Estel will have gained weight. That is how these things go."

"Elrohir, come and take your place beside me. They are approaching." Elrond answered with a stern voice and Elrohir winked at Legolas before he took his place beside his sire. Legolas could almost imagine the look Elrond was giving Elrohir and after a moment the younger twin said. "Very well, he at least must have gained weight; perhaps he is not fat but surely a few pounds heavier."

Legolas suppressed a smile as he heard the soft sigh escape Elrond lips before the courtyard was suddenly filled with horses. He rushed forward, looking for Aragorn. A firm hand pulled him back and he turned back at the person to find Elrond looking past him in search of the king.

Finally the commotion lifted and Legolas found his heart suddenly in his throat as he watched Aragorn dismount before him. The other men were dismounting as well and embracing the people around them. Legolas watching with growing concern as Aragorn finally stood on the ground but the man swayed.

The king looked pale and weary. Legolas' eyes travelled immediately to the man's waist but he could not see due to the chain mail that covered it. Elrond released him and Elladan had grasped Aragorn's hand and placed his other hand on the man's back, steadying him and allowing him to walk forward.

Legolas rushed forward and Aragorn all but collapsed into the elf's waiting arms. He could see the concern in Elladan's eyes but the elf smiled comforting as he said. "We have ridden all night."

It seemed like it explained everything and Legolas could feel a smile pulling at his lips as Aragorn's arms finally came up around him. "How are you feeling, meleth? I am so very glad that you are finally home."

The question floated through the haze that surrounded Aragorn's senses. The man opened his eyes to find himself looking into his father's eyes as Elrond questioned Elladan. The ancient healer then embraced his son as Aragorn smelled the scent that always surrounded Legolas.

"Legolas?" He asked softly. He was rewarded as the elf withdrew from his embrace and looked at him, the blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Legolas' hands were resting on his shoulders and while the elven eyes travelled over his face, his mate then smiled and said. "You look terrible, Aragorn. You look like you have ridden all night."

Aragorn laughed hoarsely, he could barely believe that he was once more safe in Legolas' arms. He took a deep breath, feeling the weariness in the very core of his being. The haze in front of his eyes did not really lift and the next moment he was assaulted by the headache once more.

His stomach heaved and he turned away. "Oh, Valar…." He muttered, swallowing and hoping to keep what little he had ate down. He felt a strong hand underneath his chin and turned his head to meet Legolas' gaze. "Still the morning sickness?" The elf asked softly and Aragorn only gave a nod.

Legolas frowned in sympathy and the next moment Aragorn was pulled in a hug once more. He felt a soft kiss on his cheek and could nearly weep with relief at being amongst his family once more. Legolas released him and the man still stood swaying on his feet. "There are other people who have missed you as well." Legolas finally said with a smile as Elrohir stood smiling at him.

The youngest twin finally clasped him on the shoulder as he said. "I am glad that you are still on your feet, Estel. You have also managed the impossible, to return in one piece. It is a miracle indeed."

"I am not so sure if I am in one piece, Ro." The man responded quietly and Elrohir could see the darkening of the grey eyes as Elrohir drew closer. "The child?" The elf asked softly, one hand ghosting over the thick chain mail.

The elf then relinquished his place to Elrond and Aragorn found himself nearly weeping when he beheld his father. He was sure he had never been so glad that Elrond was here and he embraced the older elf warmly, surprising Elrond. He buried his face in the thick robe of his father, feeling the older elf's arms enclose him. "Estel, what is the matter?" The soft voice asked in his ear.

He was aware of the concern of those around him as Faramir dismissed the soldiers. "Can you examine me? I…I really do not feel well, Ada." He turned his head to look at Elrond and an elegant dark eyebrow rose in concern when Elrond saw the unfocussed eyes.

"I am sure it can wait until tomorrow, Estel. You will get something to eat and then you can sleep. I will examine you in the morning, my son…"

"No, please, I need to know if everything is well with the child." Aragorn nearly begged and Elrond frowned. He could see the tears of frustration and pain in his foster child's eyes but also the nearly unhealthy pale look on the man's face. He finally gave his answer. "Very well then, Estel. Allow Legolas to take you to your room and I shall be up soon."

Aragorn nodded and he felt Legolas' hand on his back. His elf had overheard it all and was now leading him towards the entrance. Aragorn stopped and for a moment he looked out over the courtyard.

All the horses were being led away and he could see Elrond speaking to Faramir in quick tones. Elrohir was helping Elladan with the packs, happy that his twin was back once more. "Come, meleth nin, we shall get your upstairs and out of these clothes." He softly heard Legolas' voice in his ear and he turned to smile at the elf.

If only he felt a little stronger but as the headache came back, he willingly allowed Legolas to lead him away. The bedroom had not changed when they finally came into the room and Aragorn found this comforted him immensely.

He walked forward unaided to smile at the little details that Legolas brought into the room. Like the flowers that were standing on the table. He would not have thought of this but Legolas did. He turned when Legolas tugged at the chain mail and he grinned at the elf, saying. "You must really wish to get me undressed quickly. But I am afraid that even you are not that quick before Ada is here."

Legolas laughed softly and helped him take off the chain mail. "I am quick but not that quick. Why did you insist on Elrond examining you? Are you afraid that something might be wrong with the child?" Legolas' voice was calm but Aragorn could feel the worry belied in the voice.

"I am. I feel dizzy and very tired and my head is killing me. I wish to ensure our child's safety before anything happens." Aragorn obediently lifted his arms as Legolas removed the dirty tunic. The elf regarded him for a moment until he walked away to come back with a clean one and gently helped put it on.

He buttoned it down and then pressed a quick kiss against Aragorn's lips. The man melted against him before Legolas released him to allow Aragorn to curl up in the bed. The man was lying on his side with his knees drawn up while Legolas sat down in the chair.

His heart has suddenly thumped loud in his ears when he had heard Aragorn make the unusual request. Normally the man did not say anything when he was wounded or ill but and he hated being fussed over. He watched as Aragorn closed his eyes and he relaxed in sleep. He had not chanced to look at Aragorn when he was helping the man to undress him, afraid of what he would see.

A soft knock on the door came and a moment later Elrond entered. The healer shut the door behind himself and walked in further. He stopped near the bed and his face relaxed into a smile as he saw Aragorn. "Is he asleep?" He softly asked, looking at Legolas.

The woodland elf shook his head, rising elegantly and graceful as he joined Elrond. "No, he just lay down. I removed his chain mail and the dirty clothes but he is very weary. Are you worried for him?"

"I am concerned but not overly so. Estel has come home wearier then this but he insist I examine him. You know Estel as well as I do and this does strike me as strange. He usually hides his wounds or illness to the point of collapsing. Elladan has told me everything that happened while they were away. It seems Estel cannot keep any food down. I think that is why he is feeling so weary. But let us see what Estel will tell us." The last bit was said with a smile as Elrond sat down next to Aragorn.

The man was shivered ever so slightly and the elven lord placed a hand against the man's forehead. The touch woke Aragorn up and the man glanced up. Elrond met his gaze and the man kept silent. "There is no fever. Are you cold, Estel?" The question was soft as Elrond placed his hand on the base of Aragorn's neck, listening to Aragorn's pulse.

"Yes, just a little." The man answered after a moment. Legolas had come around the bed and was sitting beside Aragorn now. Aragorn could feel the elf's hand on his arm and then Legolas helped to turn him on his back as Elrond removed his hand.

Aragorn settled in obvious comfort against the soft fabric of the bed and allowed Legolas to unbutton his tunic. His husband even unlaced his trousers a little so Elrond had easier access. Aragorn's gaze shot to his elf but finally Legolas smiled at him, one hand of the elf stroking his hair.

Elrond was silent as the healer took the time to focus upon Aragorn. Finally Aragorn felt the elven hands, surprising cool, on his stomach. Elrond's hands were gentle as his father's gently pressed on the small bump that was beginning to form.

Elrond pressed softly until he was rewarded by a kick from his grandchild. Aragorn smiled when he saw the surprised look on his father's face before it softened to a gentle smile. "That is good. The child responds well to me." Elrond finally said. "I cannot find anything wrong with you or the child, Estel. There is only one thing I wish to express my concern for."

"Which is?" Aragorn sat up and groaned when the headache came rushing back. He could feel Legolas' hand on his neck as the elf massaged gently and finally the headache subsided. Aragorn buttoned up his tunic, regarding Elrond as he leaned against Legolas.

He yawned suddenly and immediately chuckled as he felt the colour flare in his cheeks. Elrond smiled as well and finally the older elf stood up and walked to the seat. "You are too thin, Aragorn. You need to eat more."

"I can hardly keep it down, Ada, how do you expect me to eat more?" Aragorn answered annoyed suddenly. Elrond's eyebrow rose and finally Aragorn muttered a quick apology. "I will find something for it. But for now, rest. The headache will go away then. I will send up food and I expect you to eat it all."

With that stern order Elrond rose and went out. Aragorn shuddered helplessly against Legolas. "Sometimes I wonder what Ada would have done if he had not become a healer." He was rewarded with a smile from his elf as Legolas kissed him gently.

"Are you feeling better now?" The elf asked as Aragorn nodded. The man took the elf's hand in his own when the child kicked and placed it on his belly. "Feel that." He instructed softly at which Legolas smiled. "My brave king." The elf breathed before he leaned down to kiss the small bulge.

With the reassuring weight of Legolas' lips against his skin Aragorn drifted off, knowing he was safe home once more.

**Please review and send some ideas. The next update will be long because I am going on vacation. **


	12. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So I need gender and names for the child. Let's begin. **

The day was calm and fair, a normal spring day in Gondor. Aragorn watched the light creep further into his study from his point behind the desk. One knee was drawn up underneath him and he was writing quickly with one hand as the other rested on the small bump where the child grew.

He shifted his position a few times to elevate the cramp in his lower back. He stared at the paper at which he had been writing and thought about the next sentence. His eyes travelled to the small clock opposite the desk to check the time. Noon had long passed but he had not gone down to eat, feeling full after the breakfast he had eaten.

The child shifted restless and Aragorn groaned softly. He focussed upon the parchment lying in front of him and then began to write again. He did not hear the door open on the silent hinges and nearly fell out of the chair in shock when a platter full of food was suddenly set on the desk.

His eyes travelled upwards to meet Legolas' stormy blue ones. Forcing a smile to his face, he said. "Hello, meleth nin…."The greeting died on his lips when he saw the look on the elf's face.

"I thought you had an agreement with Elrond? The one where you were supposed to come down for every meal and share it with us. Imagine my surprise and Elrond's dismay when we found that you did not come downstairs." The prince brought his face close to Aragorn's by leaning over the desk and placing both arms so he was supporting himself.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments but Aragorn found a smile pull at his lips. Legolas met his gaze without flinching and soon it was too much for the human king and he burst out in laughter. Sides heaving and tears of joy stained his cheeks as Aragorn tried to regain control.

Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and raised a delicate golden eyebrow, at which Aragorn laughed harder. The man leaned back in his chair and was wiping the tears away from his eyes. Finally only hiccups remained as Aragorn regained control. "I do not find this so funny, Aragorn."

The sentence was clipped and cool and Aragorn met his mate's eyes once more. "I do not know what came over me. I suppose it was not very enjoyable." The man finally said, bowing his head.

He felt the weight of Legolas' hand settle on his head and the elf pushed the brown hair away from the handsome face of the king. "I worry for you, Aragorn. You can hardly keep anything down and finally the morning sickness is passing and you still will not eat. You cannot honestly tell me that you had enough to sustain you till the evening meal by the small breakfast that you have eaten. You barely eat two pieces of bread with meat. Normally that would have been a snack for you."

Aragorn took a deep breath as he finally looked back up. Legolas' hand slid down to his neck as the man met the blue eyes. "I am just not very hungry, Legolas. My energy is coming back that is true but I am still not hungry. Well not hungry for the food that is provided. I cannot stomach the meat…"

"Then what do you desire?"

"You, above other things. But I think Ada will discuss it if that is so healthy for me. I would commit treason for some fresh fruits. The meat is very…oh how do you say that…" Aragorn struggled with the words as Legolas smiled down. The next moment the elf pushed the man backwards and he lowered himself in Aragorn's lap.

"Well you do not have to commit treason for the fruits but you can show me what you will do for them. See what I brought you." The elf was stratling the man and Aragorn looked around the lithe form to see the platter half filled with fruits.

He could feel the water running into his mouth and he turned back to look at Legolas. The prince was smiling gentle and one arm came up to cradle the back of Legolas' head as the king said. "I have found another reason why I love you so much. You always seem to provide everything I need."

The gaze of the sharp grey eyes was intense and Legolas broke away blushing. "You should eat then." The elf only said as he settled himself on the desk, watching with joy as Aragorn contemplated what fruits to eat first. There were apples, melons and bunch of other things that simply made the man hungry.

Finally Aragorn reached for a juicy peach, biting in it deeply so the juice ran over the bearded chin. The man devoured it hungrily, his eyes searching for another food item that he could eat next. His gaze landed on an apple and he snatched it away, afraid somebody might steal it from him.

He bit in it, showering the desk with small chunks of apple. Legolas gathered the parchments to him, folding them neatly and placing them in an empty drawer. The elf then settled himself on the desk so his feet were not touching the ground any longer. The elf crossed his legs at the ankles and swung his legs lazily with an ease that Aragorn could only hope to achieve.

"Are you going to watch me eat?" Aragorn paused in mid bite to ask. Legolas smiled briefly as his hands toyed with the feather that Aragorn used for writing. The elf only nodded, not saying a word but the blue eyes never left the king's face.

Aragorn picked at some fruits, not really eating anymore. He had suddenly lost his appetite. It was always the case. He was hungry one moment and then the next moment he was full. He sat back in the chair, relaxing against the soft pillow. "Are you finished?" The soft question came and the man only offered a nod as answer.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle peace that hung between him and Legolas. "Estel, please eat a bit more. I am afraid I will get into problems with Elrond if I do not tell you to eat more." He could feel the gentle hand of his elf on his cheek and he hoped his eyes to look at the archer sitting opposite him.

"Just a bit more then. I am just full, meleth nin." Legolas stroked his cheek as the prince handed him another peach. Aragorn sighed and raised his eyes to Legolas' own but it seemed like this was a fight he was not going to win. They were right of course, Elrond and Legolas that he was too thin but he was just not hungry anymore after a few bites.

Finally he accepted the peace and chewed on it, finishing it quickly. "There, are you satisfied now?" He asked, suddenly annoyed with the bright smile on his beloved's face.

"No, but it is a beginning." Legolas only said, one hand tousling the dark lock. Aragorn leaned just out of the reach and the elf dropped his hand in his own lap. The man tried to find a comfortable position but it seemed like the wooden chair seemed to grow more uncomfortable as the moments passed.

The pain must have shown in his face for the next moment Legolas quickly got his footing. "What is the matter, Estel?" The prince asked alarm evident in the fair voice.

"My back is hurting. Has been all day." The man only said, one hand reaching down to massage the pained area. Legolas sighed before the graceful elf sank to the floor and while replacing Aragorn's own hand upon the man's back, the other came to rest upon the king's stomach.

"Is this where the pain is located?" The elf asked, looking up at Aragorn. The man nodded, smiling when he realized what Legolas was doing. "I am blessed to have you in my life." He said softly, kissing the blond head beside his chair.

Legolas only smiled up at him, making the elf glow with the light of the Eldar. In Aragorn's eyes the elf only seemed more beautiful this way. "I do find it strange that you should experience these now when you are only four months along."

"My body is not accustomed with sitting in a chair for so long, doing the same work. Lately I have been sitting on a horse instead of a chair. We need to discuss something, Legolas. It is pretty important and I think it is best that we do it as soon as possible before circumstances force us to spread the news. We must find a way to tell the people that they shall receive an heir to the throne of Gondor."

"They will not understand the news that you are actually carrying the heir of Gondor. We need a different way to bring the child into the world that is believable for the people. They may have responded well to our love but they shall not understand why or how you can carry your own child. Faramir is still awaiting the council's decision." The elf fell silent when the trumpets sudden sounded.

Aragorn looked at Legolas as the elf leaped up to stare outside, trying to find the source of the sudden commotion in the courtyard. "Are we perhaps expecting visitors?" The soft question had the elf turning around.

The next moment Legolas dropped his head in his hands as he said. "Oh how could I have forgotten? When you were away to fight the orcs, I received letters from the hobbits and Gimli to ask if they could come and visit. In all the commotions of your arrival I forgot to tell you. They are arriving today."

"Then we should honour our friends by greeting them." The man calmly replied as he got to his feet. "But Estel how do we explain to them the news of….?"

"We shall tell them the truth." The man said evenly, accepting Legolas' hand as they walked to the courtyard. There were 5 ponies standing next to each other. "Ah laddie, there you are! I was wondering where you were with that king of yours…" A cheerful voice called out. The voice belonged to a plump red haired dwarf who waggled closer to Legolas.

The elf gave Aragorn a shrug of the shoulder but Aragorn had seen the happy twinkling in the elven eyes as Legolas went to greet his friend. "Strider!" Two nearly identical voices called out and the next moment Aragorn was nearly thrown off balance by two hobbits.

Both hobbits were tall and one had brown hair and the other dark blond hair but both curly as they embrace the king. Legolas had turned back to him in a hurry as he realized what the two hobbits had meant to do. Aragorn was laughing hard, finding himself buried underneath the two hobbits. "Hello, Merriadoc and Peregrin. If you would mind getting of off me."

The hobbits grinned happily and the next moment Aragorn could feel Legolas' hands hauling him up. He was panting heavily but grinned none the less. The elf was gazing at him thoughtfully but Aragorn nodded, saying he was alright.

The two remaining guests came into view. One pale blue eyes hobbit with black hair and another fat blond hobbit. Aragorn held up his hands in surrender. "Please, leave me standing on my feet. I cannot handle any more."

The dwarf who was standing close to Aragorn poked the man in the stomach and said. "Married for barely a year and sitting on that throne had made you fat. I suppose I need not bother to know if the Elfling is treating you well if you are already increasing in your weight."

Laughing uneasily now, Aragorn wrapped both his arms around his midsection. He felt Legolas' hand on his lower back and the elf said. "It is not because of lack of activity. He had returned from war barely 5 days ago. No, this reason is strange and nearly mythical."

The elf gazed at the faces of their friends before he finally said. "Aragorn is expecting our child." The silence that fell had Aragorn wondering if it had been such a good idea after all as they both waited anxiously the reaction of their friends.

**Sow how should the hobbits and Gimli react? Please review and send some ideas. **


	13. joking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So if there are any more ideas well they are more then welcome. This story has an official beta reader so let's all welcome her, Lady of the Willows is my official reader for this story and she is great. Let's begin. Hints at sex in this chapter.**

Aragorn uneasily waited for one of their friends to break the silence, waiting anxiously for a reaction. He fidgeted with his hands but when Legolas placed his own over it, he looked at his elf. Legolas shook his head ever so slightly. Finally Aragorn could not take it any more and he blurted out.

"Well say something!"

He could feel Frodo's eyes upon his own and finally the hobbit smiled. Gimli laughed uneasily as the he said,

"That is a nice joke. It seems that spending too much time with the princeling is not really good for your head, laddie."

Aragorn could feel Legolas tensing up as the elf took a deep breath to try and compose himself as he forced out,

"This is not a joke, Gimli." The elf met Gimli's glance with one of his own, reminding Aragorn of the first few weeks of the quest, when the hostility between the two different races could be felt in their air and had driven everybody crazy.

Aragorn glanced at the two friends who stubbornly refused to move. He startled when hands touched him and he looked down to find himself looking into Merry's eyes as the hobbit looked up, his cousin standing next to him, speaking softly.

"Yes, Merry?" The king inquired, eyebrow rising in question.

"Can we feel the baby?" Aragorn could only nod, feeling the child sized hands of both hobbits on his stomach.

"Wow, do you feel that, Pippin?" The other hobbit nodded as well, prodding to coax more kicking from the still unborn heir to the throne of Gondor.

"I think that will do, gentlemen." Aragorn finally forced past his lips, laughing lightly still. The touches had tickled him and he finally crossed his arms over his chest, allowing Pippin and Merry to step back.

He looked to his right, wondering if Legolas was still staring at Gimli. The prince was and now Aragorn could feel the anger coming from him. Yet beneath it the elf was disappointed. Aragorn could feel it very well beneath the anger that shimmered on the surface. He gently reached out with one hand and placed it on Legolas' shoulder.

"We are poor hosts, my husband. Our friends have traveled far and we will offer them all the comforts Gondor can offer."

Gimli grinned and forced out in a tight voice,

"That sounds good, laddie. I always wanted to see what Gondor could offer us now that you are king of these lands." The dwarf walked inside as Aragorn held the door open. He could see the mask sliding in place when he saw Legolas' face and his heart nearly dropped a few inches; this did not bode well.

The next moment that he stepped inside to guide their friends inside an iron grip around his arm nearly jerked him to the right. He quickly looked to the right to find himself staring into dark grey eyes that sparked silver in anger.

"Hello, Ada," he greeted softly, forcing a smile to his face.

"I am so glad that I finally find you, ion nin. Perhaps you have forgotten our agreement already?" The elven lord's voice was controlled but Aragorn could hear the well layered anger in it.

"Ada, not now! We have friends here." Aragorn could see by the reaction Elrond had that the elven lord had seen the hobbits that had walked after him. The elven lord still had Aragorn's arm in a tight grip but he could see that Elrond blinked and a smile tugged at his lips. Finally Elrond released Aragorn, pausing to say,

"We shall discuss this later, Aragorn."

The man gulped, watching Elrond walk closer and greeting the hobbits, pausing to greet Gimli as well. Whenever Elrond called him Aragorn, it meant he had a lot of problems. He could see Legolas standing close by the hobbits, greeting them as Gimli came to stand beside Aragorn.

"It _is_ a joke, is it not?" The dwarf peered up anxiously at the man as Aragorn met his gaze calmly. Finally Aragorn sighed and sank down upon one knee, saying to Gimli,

"Nay, my friend. Somehow Legolas managed the impossible, to impregnate me." He looked at the dwarf out of the corner of his eyes, watching Legolas for a moment before turning again to look at Gimli.

The dwarf blushed under his beard and said:

"So that new belly of yours is not from eating too much…?" This was passed along with a hopeful glance and Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow, watching Gimli squirm uncomfortably underneath his gaze.

"I suppose not then." The dwarf finally concluded.

Finally Gimli sighed and he looked at Aragorn, meeting the man's gaze with his own.

"So it seems the Elfling is special then…."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Yes, Gimli, Legolas is very special."

He could not help but smile as he caught Legolas' gaze but when the elf looked at Gimli, he looked away.

"Does he need to be reminded of how special he is?" The next question that came had Aragorn coughing softly.

"Nay, I try to remind him as often as I can. You should probably apologize through." The man rose with little difficulty.

He straightened and met the gazes of Samwise and Frodo. The old ring bearer looked at him before coming closer and saying.

"You seem to have settled into your new life fairly easily, Strider." Aragorn inclined his head at the old nickname before Frodo continued.

"King of Gondor, husband to an elf and now pregnant. You have changed a lot."

"Yes, some for good and some for bad. But I will have my servants show you to your room so that you can freshen up. We shall have a feast tonight in honor of your arrival. I will tell my cooks to make much food." Aragorn laughed softly as it was met with huge cheering.

Soon only he and Legolas were left standing in the hallway. Legolas stood on the other side and Aragorn could see that Legolas was still tense. He admired his elf as Legolas stood with his back to him, reveling in the fact that the elf was utterly his. His body stirred to life as it began to respond to the images in his mind.

Legolas glanced his way but it seemed like the elf was unaware of it and finally Aragorn crossed the distance between them, pressing against Legolas' back. Legolas started and turned his head to look at Aragorn over his shoulder.

"Throne room, now!" The man only said, releasing Legolas and walked to the deserted throne room.

He heard by the soft footfall on the floor that Legolas walked after him. Soon the door closed behind the elf as Legolas stood waiting for him. Aragorn took a moment to turn around before he had Legolas firmly trapped against the door.

"I want you." He growled at the prince, startling Legolas even more.

He could see the widening of blue eyes as Legolas steadied himself in the arms that held him tightly.

"What did you say?" The elf finally stammered out, all of the anger disappearing.

"I want you, right now!" Aragorn answered as he kissed Legolas full on the lips. The elf broke the kiss to look at him.

"Here?" The elf stammered, truly surprised.

"Or on the throne, I care not." Aragorn answered, looking around the room. He looked back at Legolas, seeing the prince eyeing him with concern. He gave Legolas another heated kiss, pressing himself against the lithe body and feeling Legolas starting to respond.

"What if anybody comes in?" The elf broke away and crushed Aragorn to him, nearly sweeping the man up in his arms.

"There is a small cove behind the throne that nobody shall see us. But we have to be silent and quick." Legolas looked at Aragorn as the man eyed him through dark eyes. He finally recognized the emotion in the man's eyes: it was lust.

The man wanted him.

"Finally we have reached that phase, huh?" He asked softly, smiling gently as Aragorn only pushed his hips forward and seized the elf's lips again, making speaking impossible.

Finally Legolas merely picked Aragorn up and hauled the struggling man over his shoulder. He did not get very far for finally Aragorn struggled to get loose, nearly dropping them both on the floor.

"Aragorn, cease your struggling." Legolas panted but the next moment Aragorn shifted off balance and both elf and man found themselves on the marble floor.

Legolas released a groan as he struggled to sit up.

"Estel?" He immediately asked, turning around to find Aragorn struggling to get up. The man had a painful grimace on his face as he focused his eyes upon Legolas.

Immediately Legolas went to his side and softly said,

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

Aragorn managed to sit up and Legolas' hand immediately traveled down his husband's back to check for injuries. Finally the man grinned and softly said.

"Not really. I managed to twist my body so that I would not fall on my stomach."

He brought their faces close together so that he could kiss Legolas. When the elf gently broke the kiss and nuzzled his cheek instead, the man grew frustrated and cried out. "Damn it, Legolas, I do not want to cuddle. I want you and I want you now!"

When the elf merely smiled at him, Aragorn found himself growing angry. He startled when he felt a strong hand upon his shoulder and he turned to find himself looking into Elrond's eyes as the elven lord held his hand out.

"Let us get you off the floor, ion nin." The half elf softly said, grey eyes dancing with mirth.

Aragorn blushed deep red when he looked at Legolas, and the fair haired elf nodded at him. "Oh Valar." The man merely muttered, realizing how long Elrond had been standing there.

"I think it is best of you move to the bedroom if you have cravings like this." Elrond did not blush once as he looked Aragorn in the eye, easily pulling the man to his feet.

Aragorn swayed for a moment as the balance shifted again but soon found his balance as Elrond supported him. Elrond tightened his grip and leaned closer to Aragorn's face as he said,

"We will still talk about your eating habits, Aragorn, but for now satisfy these other cravings first."

And as Legolas smiled at Elrond the couple did just that.

Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas please.


	14. Joking resolved

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any names and genders will be welcome for the child and ideas are welcome too. This will focus mostly on Legolas and Gimli. Let's begin. **

Elrond kept a firm eye on Aragorn as the man stabbed the food on his plate with his fork. The elf did not meet his sons' bemused glances from across the table nor was he aware of the others who looked at him. The king was idly picking up all the vegetables, leaving the meat untouched and bringing them to his mouth.

When Aragorn picked up his napkin and dapped at his mouth before taking a sip of the water that stood before him, he then picked up his fork again to attack the potatoes.

Elrond was baffled by how quickly the human king finished what little was on his plate. Aragorn then pushed his plate away, leaning back, eyes searching hungrily it seemed over the table. Elrond leaned in, wanting to whisper into the man's ear to eat more that what little he had eaten was enough to sustain a five month old fetus.

Yet Aragorn's head veered up and Elrond could see that the man drew Legolas' attention to himself by placing a hand underneath the table on his lover's knee. Legolas leaned in closer, surprise written on the fair face as Aragorn whispered something in his ear.

Elrond could see the beautiful smile on the face of the golden prince as Legolas pushed his plate towards Aragorn. He was not the only one who watched amazed as Aragorn picked up his fork and began picking the vegetables and fruit off the plate of the amused golden elf.

Legolas began to eat the meat, leaving the vegetables for the obviously hungry king. Bringing some of the meat closer to the man's lips, Elrond watched as Aragorn turned away, paling slightly and pushing weakly against the prince's side. Only Legolas' hand came to rest upon the man's tight as the elf took the plate back with the meat.

Aragorn leaned back, taking another sip of water before he turned to his left, meeting Elrond's eyes as the man searched for more food from his father and brothers. Elrond looked across the table to see two raised platters as the twins tried to mask their surprise and reacted pleasantly to the new change.

A gentle glance from him had them taking back their plates but a small bread roll was passed across the table to Aragorn, which the man took happily, munching on it as he leaned back in his seat contently.

Legolas took a second helping, offering the vegetables to Aragorn but the man shook his head. Elrond knew that Aragorn was full. The man had eaten his fill for the first time in many weeks and the elf felt strangely proud.

Aragorn finished the roll, drowning the rest with the water before the sharp eyes swept the hallway, a smile pulling at his lips as he heard the laughter coming from across the table. He looked at Legolas as the hobbits drew the fair elf into a conversation, Legolas smiling easily as he was caught up in the tale.

Only Gimli did not join in but Aragorn could see the looks that the dwarf send his elf's way. Legolas was doing a very good job of ignoring Gimli and Aragorn knew the elf was still angry with the dwarf for thinking it was a joke.

_You need to speak to Gimli, beloved. He deserves to explain himself. Your friendship is too strong and too deep to quarrel over such a little thing,_ Aragorn thought through their connection.

The brilliant blue eyes turned to him in surprise and Aragorn could see the set of the jaw until Legolas' face relaxed into a smile. He could see the relief in the eyes that he loved and smiled himself, knowing that Legolas only needed a suggestion.

He then leaned towards his left, saying,

"Do we still need to discuss my eating habits?" He could hear the soft chuckle coming from his father as Elrond smiled at him. The grey eyes sparkled with mischief and then he felt the brief touch of his father's warm hand on his stomach before the gentle fingers touched the back on his hand and Elrond answered.

"Only if you do not eat anymore."

There was a soft threat in there somewhere but Aragorn felt too content to voice it. He relaxed in his seat as he turned his hand to catch Elrond's. His father allowed the touch, smiling at him before continuing to eat.

The dinner was over soon as Aragorn rose together with Legolas. The king extended the invitation for them all to come join them in the family sitting room to catch up. Yet Legolas' eyes pierced Gimli's and the elven prince could see how the dwarf gulped, expecting a tongue lashing.

The elf made a gesture with his hands and Gimli only nodded, walking after the elf into the hallway. Legolas waited until Gimli caught up with him as he looked over the dwarf's head to Aragorn disappearing up the stairs with the hobbits close behind him.

"Aragorn made a good suggestion, one I intend to follow."

Gimli was silent and finally Legolas dropped down to rest a hand upon the stout dwarf's mail-clad shoulder.

"Our friendship is strong and runs deep, Gimli. We should not be quarrelling over such a small thing. I own you so much that hopefully you can explain about this little joke of yours."

He could see the uncertain smile on the bearded face and finally he rose, motioning for Gimli to follow him. They came across the throne room and with a wave of his hand, Legolas dismissed the guards. The prince sat down, fingering the mithril circlet that was woven into his hair. He gestured for Gimli to sit beside him but the dwarf nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I did not mean to call your heir a joke, laddie…. I suppose one might say that it kind of slipped…" Gimli fidgeted with his hands and while Legolas folded his own in his lap, the elf interrupted.

"Do you understand the dangers of a male pregnancy?" At seeing the shake of the red head Legolas sighed and looked away for a moment, before meeting his friend's gaze again. "Aragorn bears a child unnaturally. I have somehow managed the impossible, to impregnate a child of the race of Men. His body is not built to handle childbirth, least of all carrying a child for a year. I love him more than anything in this world, as you know, and to see my mate suffer because of something I did… it is unnerving…. I understand war and battles but this, I do not. I cannot help him, only guide him. Nor can I share in his pain and burden. A burden he carries for me. Aragorn is strong but even the strong need protection…."

"The lad will pull through. He has you to stand by his side and Elrond is tending to him. Most people would be jealous of such a thing…" Gimli softly said, and the dwarf was rewarded with a bright smile from Legolas.

"Thank you, Gimli. But I worry for Estel. Once he nearly lost the child and then to see him in so much pain, it was my undoing…." The elf took a ragged breath, remembering the fear of those times. He had haunted Aragorn's steps, staying in the shadows long before they knew what was ailing the young king. Then Legolas had stepped into the open, risking his relationship with Aragorn to protect the man but Aragorn had accepted, allowing Legolas to be the strong one, knowing he was in safe hands with his elf.

"I know I am not alone in carrying this burden, that Elrond and his sons are with me but you are my closest friend and I need you to understand…"

Legolas was never this honest with Gimli. They bantered and looked out for one another on the battlefield but even in the short time that they had known each other, Legolas had not confided in Gimli about his love for Aragorn. The man would always remain his sole companion but as they progressed as lovers and eventually married life, their relationships changed and Gimli became what Aragorn used to be, in the shady days of the ex ranger's childhood in the north when they had been too afraid to voice their love for one another.

It was a sign how deep and strong their friendship was as the woodland elf said these things to the dwarf standing in front of him. Gimli looked at the pale face before him, no merry twinkling in the blue eyes of his friend but naked honesty. Legolas was frightened of what might happen to Aragorn.

"I will try to understand, Legolas. I promise you as a child of Durin. And if that lad of yours gives you any problems tell him that he shall meet the blunt end of my axe."

At this the searched for smile finally burst forth.

"Do be careful with him, he does carry the heir to the throne of Gondor, after all," the elf remarked dryly. He knew Gimli had tried in his own way to apologize and that was all that mattered; standing up, he took a moment to rest a hand on Gimli's shoulder, smiling at the dwarf and then he walked away, hearing the heavy footfall behind him.

He opened the door to their private sitting area see the four hobbits sprawled in front of the fireplace while Aragorn was sitting on the couch, leaning contently against Elrohir as the younger twin was absentmindedly massaging the king's back. The man's feet were propped up on the table as he watched the hobbits play one of their board games.

Elladan was looking at the books and Elrond's eyes were trained on Frodo. The old ring bearer seemed happy and at peace with his friends here beside him, but Legolas could see the tell tale signs of weariness that Frodo might not even be aware of.

On soft feet he walked in, coming to stand behind Aragorn and rested his hands on the man's shoulders. Aragorn merely raised his head, gracing him with a smile before relaxing again. Legolas could tell Aragorn was tired but he knew that the man valued the company too much to go to bed now. He squeezed gently and then the man's hand came up to cover his own. Legolas met Gimli's eyes and smiled, earning himself a grin in return.

_Everything is well. _He softly countered as he felt the soft brush of Aragorn's mind. He sensed contentment from the man until a soft rapping on the door had them all looking up. Legolas called out for the person to enter and a servant did, handing the elf a letter.

Recognizing the handwriting, Legolas tore open the seal, feeling Aragorn sit up straighter.

"My father will arrive in the city by tomorrow." The delightful gasp came from him but he could see the worry in Aragorn's eyes, but he knew that if they had the support of their family and friends they would be alright.

**Hope you liked it. So how should Thranduil react? Please review of course. **

_Editor's note: My internet is being funky. I only had a chance to copy/paste this chapter once, and then the internet failed, so I did not have the proper paragraph spacings to look at. So I apologize to both Laurenk1 and all readers if the paragraphs are not as they should be. _-Lady of the Willows


	15. King Thranduil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the chapter where Thranduil will come. **

**Let's begin. Aragorn suffers from mood swings. **

Aragorn rested his head back against the tiles next to the bowl standing in the bathroom. He rubbed at his stomach and took deep breaths to stop the nausea from overflowing. He wondered idly if it had something to do with the fact that he was nervous that his father in law would arrive today.

He managed to get to his feet, head a bit fuzzy after the short sleep he had gotten last night. He had tossed and turned for most of the night as he realized they had not yet told Thranduil. Finally Legolas had gathered his pillow and told Aragorn sternly that he would go and sleep on the couch unless the king would lay still.

Then Aragorn had not been able to sleep for missing Legolas. All in all it had not been a very good night.

The man sighed, getting dressed slowly. He scowled at his shirt when he tried to button it. Running a hand through his hair, he finally tossed the shirt across the room in a sudden fit of anger.

"Estel, those are hand made shirts. You better be careful. I do not think Faramir will like it if you tear them, they are expensive."

"Perhaps Faramir would also like a king who is not pregnant and can actually button his shirts up." The man remarked darkly.

Elrohir stood stunned for a moment but one equally dark glance from Aragorn and the elf only approached cautiously before walking to the closet.

Rummaging through it, Elrohir finally found an old tunic that had once belonged to Elrond. It had been given to Aragorn when he had been a small child and wanted to look like Elrond. Aragorn allowed Elrohir to put the tunic on him, still muttering darkly to himself and glaring at the shirt lying near the door as if it had offended him.

"It fits you but perhaps you should wear a robe over it. You are still relatively small for somebody who is in his fifth month." The younger twin remarked softly, causing Aragorn to glare at him.

"Small?" The man thundered, looking slightly murderous.

Elrohir only smiled at him and then tapped his cheek, saying, "Estel, you are not speaking sense. You are heavily built and yet you do not look like you are five months pregnant."

"Then how do I look?" Aragorn growled softly, and Elrohir tried his best not to laugh. It seemed Aragorn was suffering from mood swings today. Legolas had left the room earlier, which was unusual for the prince for they usually left the room together. Legolas had confessed to Elladan that he was anxious about his father's arrival.

"You look wonderful, Estel. You really do. It suits you the extra weight. Now come, we better get down to the courtyard so you can greet your father in law." He could hear the soft muttering coming from his foster brother but Elrohir would not allow it as he practically dragged Aragorn from the room.

Together they made their way down to the breakfast room as Aragorn snatched a roll before heading to the courtyard. Yet before they came there, Aragorn could already hear the commotion in the courtyard and the deep baritone of king Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen.

He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling nausea peek. One hand over his mouth he prayed silently for release.

"Estel, you will not be ill." His father's voice was sharp and commanding and Aragorn swallowed thickly.

The strong hand of Elrond was over his own and Aragorn resisted the urge to flee to his study. The next moment the heavy doors of the citadel opened and Legolas led his father in, speaking in soft and enthusiastic tones with him. The blond elf was taller and broader then his son. The green eyes sparkled as Thranduil's gaze swept approvingly through the hallway.

Aragorn felt calm settle in his limbs. He held his head high as Legolas led Thranduil over. Elrond stepped away, greeting Thranduil first as Legolas came over with a bright smile. Aragorn could see the happiness in the elf's face and for a moment he felt guilty for taking the elf away from his family.

"You are my family now." The elf softly whispered, nuzzling Aragorn's cheek with his nose in obvious affection. The man felt a smile pull at his lips as he saw the happiness in the blue eyes as the elf very quickly pressed his hands against the soft bulge.

He could see Thranduil looking at him, studying him with the brilliant green eyes. He forced himself to smile at the elven king and Legolas stepped aside, still holding Aragorn's hands. Thranduil's face was neutral and Aragorn wondered what was going on in the smart mind.

"Is there a place where we can speak in private?" Finally the booming voice came and Aragorn could only nod, leading the way to their private sitting room. He had made sure his office was tightly and no overflowing paperwork. The fire was not roaring because of the fact that it was a nice day out.

Aragorn managed to keep from fidgeting with his hand as he sat down. Yet he could not stop turning from one side to another, wishing there was something he could do with his hands to keep them occupied. Thranduil sat down on the opposite chair as Legolas handed his father a cup of tea; yet the king immediately sat it down on the floor and Aragorn braced himself.

"It seems a lot has changed since I last came to visit." Thranduil's eyes bore into Aragorn and the man gulped.

"We should have contacted you earlier, my lord… I… well truthfully…I had forgotten…"

Thranduil's face became stern and the eyes still held Aragorn's own.

"You are truly a special man if you are able to bear a child. Oh yes, I know, Aragorn, I sensed it the moment I came near you." Legolas' hand dropped down on Aragorn's shoulder and Thranduil looked at his son.

Legolas' face was still a mask but Aragorn knew that this was a sign of support from the prince. Legolas was sitting on the armrest of the chair as he had done before so many times before. One hand resting on a bent knee and the other one drapped on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Adar, I know that this comes as a shock but there were complications, and then Aragorn had to leave for battle…I know that it is not an excuse for me not to tell you, especially with something so important." The prince finally sighed.

"How far along are you?" Thranduil turned back to Aragorn as the man placed one hand over Legolas,' squeezing gently.

"About five months. Elrond has been staying with us and will help to deliver the child…." Aragorn fell silent, gaze going first to Legolas and then back to Thranduil. Both elves were looking at each other, their eyes locked and both not showing any sign of that they would soon give in.

Aragorn knew of the stubbornness of Legolas and he was quite sure that the prince had gotten that from his father. Wincing when the child kicked, he smiled at the sudden timing of their still unborn child.

"King Thranduil?" Aragorn's soft voice had Thranduil looking back at him. "Would you like to meet your grandchild?" The elven king raised an eyebrow before his eyes shot down to the human king's stomach. The ancient elf suddenly seemed shy as if he just realized that it was his grandchild they were discussing.

Finally the green eyes rose and they met Aragorn's. Thranduil nodded and the next moment Legolas moved away as the king got to his feet gracefully. The older elf was gentle and very surprised when he felt the first gentle kicks of his grandchild.

Legolas came to stand behind Aragorn, one hand gently rubbing the man's shoulders. Aragorn held his breath, wondering how Thranduil was going to react. The golden head was bowed, eyes closed as Thranduil listened closely to signs of his unborn grandchild.

"Ada?" Legolas asked softly, leaning over the couch to touch his father upon the back. Thranduil turned abruptly and the next moment one arm was wrapped around Legolas tightly, and the king buried his face in his only son's shoulder as he choked out,

"Treasure these times, Legolas. Aragorn has given you an amazing gift, young one and you should often let him know how special he is."

Aragorn was slightly stunned at the emotional display of affection that he had never seen from Thranduil before. The king pulled back to share an amused smile with his son before he glanced over at Aragorn.

The next moment an even more stunned Aragorn was pulled into a tight embrace by the elven king. Shakily Aragorn wrapped his own arms around his father in law. Happiness suddenly bubbled over in tears and the man buried his face into the thick golden hair.

"Estel?" He could hear Legolas exclaim, worried, but Thranduil's hand on the back of his head kept him from pulling away.

"It is alright, ion nin, I think the suspense and the happiness has made Aragorn emotional."

Legolas sighed but finally the man pulled away, giving Thranduil a teary smile which the elven lord returned patiently. Tears were brushed from his face by gentle fingers as Aragorn gave a tired yawn.

"So Legolas, now that this is settled, would you be so kind to tell me what the dwarf is still doing here?"

Laughing uneasily Aragorn watched with an amused smile as Legolas tried to explain that to his father.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **

_A note from the editor: It seems both the author and myself are suffering from massive amounts of work. I, unfortunately, put off work until well into the late hours of the night, spending the time prior writing. Not to take away from anyone's thunder, but mayhap people could drop by my account and take a look at what I'm currently working on. _

_Hopefully _I _can get back in to writing slash, but it's a hard thing to get back into after not writing any of it for a few months…_

_Much love to everyone and to this fic._

_-Willow_


	16. Chocolate sauce

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please let me know. Let's begin. **

"Lay still." The low voice hissed sharply in the darkness of the night.

"Say that to your child." The answering low voice came together with a quick jab in the side. Rolling over, Legolas rubbed his aching ribs, wishing to berate Aragorn for why he had done that. But when he saw the scowling look on his husband's face he kept silent.

The man closed his eyes tightly when another kick came. Aragorn was obviously in discomfort as Legolas turned on his side. Normally he would sleep with his arms tightly around Aragorn, but lately the man had to work a lot and come to bed late; the elf would already be asleep by the time Aragorn found the strength to retire to bed.

Yet the man had woken Legolas with the tossing and turning; Aragorn looked tired and drawn. Legolas slowly reached out, touching the man briefly. He did not respond and finally the elf placed one hand on the man's enlarged stomach. Aragorn had not tried to wake up Legolas and it seemed that the man was now unhappy that he had done so, even a bit annoyed.

Finally the grey eyes opened and as Legolas kept his eyes locked with his husband's, he gently began to rub the man's stomach. He could feel the strong kicks against his hand before they finally began to settle down. He opened his mind, trying to find their bond. He could sense the tiredness in Aragorn and the weariness behind the seemingly calm mind. He looked back up at Aragorn, sighing softly before he rested one hand atop of the man's own. Aragorn's eyes shifted to his own but the man did not pull away like he would have done a day ago.

"Are you tired?" The elf softly asked, risking it all and shuffling closer.

In the last few days Aragorn would not suffer his touch, saying he was too tired and that he looked fat. Legolas reached out with a trembling hand to gently trace the man's cheek and once more Aragorn allowed it.

The grey eyes were filled with sadness and Legolas' eyes went wide. The elf looked at the man he loved and softly asked,

"What is the matter, meleth nin?"

Aragorn's hand came to rest upon Legolas' and the man brought the hand down, eyes still calmly locked with the elf's own. The man shuddered and answered.

"I feel like we are growing apart. I have hardly had the time to speak to you and when I do, you are busy with your father or our friends. I know that it is important as well but I miss you…" The man sighed and Legolas shifted even closer, curling himself around the man. "I feel the same thing. You have settled into the pregnancy, which I am thankful. But while my father is here, he less than subtly demands for most of my attention. There is a lot my father and I have to discuss, for the ruling has changed now. I cannot take over the ruling of Greenwood now that I have married you and there are a lot of things that we need to discuss. But you are right, it has been weeks since we have spoken to one another or had time for each other. That must change."

"Then how shall we go about it?" the man softly asked, smiling gently now and nudging the elf softly. His heart warmed again when he realized that they would finally have time for each other.

"Well, perhaps you can begin by telling me what has been happening lately. Are you experiencing any backaches or similar symptoms that might get you out of the office early?" the elf growled softly, lips close to the man's ear.

Gently pushing the elf in the chest and moving uncomfortably against the tightness in his sleeping trousers —without giving himself away to his mate— Aragorn countered softly,

"No, not really. But I seem to have this insatiable craving for some chocolate sauce with strawberries."

The look Legolas gave him was priceless. The elf looked slightly ill as Aragorn continued.

"Oh, and please bring me some wiped cream, butter, and sugar."

"Are you planning on eating that all together?" the elf softly asked, disappointment in his voice. He slowly got out of bed, catlike, stretching his body and giving Aragorn time to change his mind. The man hid a smirk as he answered.

"I certainly do."

The elf paused to pull on a dressing robe, once more eying the bed and Aragorn longingly. Yet the king pretended not to see it, drumming his fingers on the sheets. Legolas shook his head, sending golden hair swirling about as he slipped from the room.

Aragorn growled softly. He shifted in the bed, bringing the sheets to one end then to the other, and finally kicked them from the bed altogether. They would not need them anyway and they would only get dirty.

The man rose difficultly and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He chose not to look in the mirror and finally managed to walk back to the bed to sit down. He sighed, wondering how anybody kept from laughing in his face as he advanced in his pregnancy.

His brothers had tried to make fun of him, but when Elrond had heard it and seen the dangerous glint in the man's silver eyes, he had punished the twins by making them help Legolas in the garden. There the consort of Gondor had given them a firm tongue lashing. Aragorn's thoughts drifted, he wondered what else Legolas' tongue could do. Or his own, for that matter.

He groaned and shifted again. He could feel his cheeks burning. Ever since a few months ago, he only had to think about his beautiful elf to become aroused. It was nice when they were alone, but since they rarely were... well, the whole thing made itself a nuisance.

But it would be nice to make love again, though as Aragorn stared down at his enlarged stomach, he wondered how they were going to do it. Probably they had to be very creative. Not that he had a problem with that.

The soft footfall announced the return of Legolas and Aragorn moved to open the door. The elf walked in, arms full with the requested items as he dumped them on the table, turning back to look at Aragorn and say as the man closed the door,

"Do I wish to know in which order you are planning to eat them?"

Legolas was shuddering ever so lightly as he gazed upon the edible objects lying on the table. Grinning, Aragorn picked up the jar with chocolate sauce, stepping in front of Legolas and pushing the elf towards the bed as he softly said,

"Well, you on the bottom, the chocolate sauce on top, then well…me."

Legolas tripped over the bedding that lay on the ground, ending up on his back. Looking up, the elf met the smile and began to unbutton his tunic, saying,

"That is not nearly as nauseating as thinking you were actually going to eat all of that…" The voice was a soft purr and Aragorn felt it wash over him.

He waited until Legolas had removed his tunic before unscrewing the lid of the jar of chocolate sauce. He looked at the sauce, debating where to start when he was gently pulled down, questing lips seeking his.

Aragorn pulled back, not wishing to spill any of the delicious threat. The smile Legolas gave him went straight down to his groin. The man groaned, fingers scooping up a generous amount of sauce to splay it on the white chest. Legolas laughed softly as Aragorn began to spread the sauce, licking his watering lips as the smell of chocolate hit his sensitive nose.

Finally Legolas' chest was covered, the elf smiling as he raised sticky fingers to Aragorn's cheeks, fingers then beginning to work on removing the richly decorated sleeping tunic. Aragorn shifted a bit, eyes locked with the dark blue ones of his husband as the child gave a soft kick. Legolas immediately noticed, shushing the unborn heir to the throne of Gondor with a gentle stroke that did nothing to help Aragorn, only arousing the man further and making him stickier.

The man lowered his head to the chocolate covered chest, gently beginning to lick the sauce away.

"Mind you manners and share."

A low growl sounded somewhere above him and Aragorn immediately raised his head. He was rewarded as Legolas licked his lips clean, before saying in a smug voice,

"You may proceed."

The man murmured something softly and then began sucking and licking once more, not caring if his stomach pressed against the elf and after a while Legolas shifted on his side, bringing Aragorn with him. Aragorn's tunic was quickly removed as the elf caught his lips in a hungry kiss, bringing their bodies together as Aragorn felt the sticky sauce cling to his skin. He felt Legolas' arousal clearly and smiled, pulling his lips away from the elf's. Yet Legolas would not have it and an arm around his shoulder soon had him trapped again as his mouth was caught in another hungry kiss, tongue ravishing him.

Soon the hands unbound his already loose sleeping pants and Aragorn shifted on his back, bucking his hips to help Legolas. The elf bent over him and gave him a slight kiss wrought with the taste of chocolate. Aragorn licked his lips approvingly and then quickly turned to find Legolas naked as well. The elf raised an eyebrow and murmured,

"I was first…"

The man only moaned his lover's name, trying to turn on his side. A soft chuckle had him turning back with a raised brow as Legolas forced out,

"Meleth nin, we cannot do it. You are too big, or have you forgotten that?"  
Aragorn merely growled, crushing the surprised elf to his own body and finally the pale hands of his husband set to work, burying Aragorn deeper into ecstasy. The man sought the connection to Legolas, wishing to feel this on every level. The only response Legolas gave was a mere lift of the blue eyes before the elf began to set a fast pace, brining Aragorn even deeper into ecstasy.

Finally the world exploded into stars and while Aragorn struggled to remain conscious he felt a hand gently running through his hair. Confident that he would be able to keep his food down and not pass out as he rose, Aragorn waited patiently for the world to stop spinning.

He was met by a smug grin on Legolas' face as the elf asked, "So what food do you wish to eat now?"

The man murmured something tiredly, curling up to Legolas and resting his head on the strong, sticky shoulder of his husband.

"Go to sleep, Estel, I am sure we can finish the food another time. I am going to wash up now, for I do not wish you to be stuck to me the whole day tomorrow…"

Aragorn gave a low grunt and felt the bed dip. The man gathered up the blankets, eyes closing on their own even as his breathing evened out. By the time Legolas returned Aragorn was deep asleep. Settling down underneath the blankets, Legolas lay one hand on the bulge where his child grew and smiled, glad that for once his husband would lie still.

**Hope you liked it. I need ideas and badly. So please review of course. I had a hard time writing this chapter so if it seems kind of strange please bear with me and let me know. **


	17. temper

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So I need ideas for names and gender if you would please. Let's begin. This will be quite silly. **

Legolas growled softly, much to the amusement of Thranduil and Elrond, who stood beside the prince. The three of them looked at the human king, standing in the middle of the room and greeting the guests for the first anniversary of the demise of Sauron. Elrohir stood beside the man, guiding Aragorn when needed. Legolas growled again, low in his throat, when another one of the guests reached out to touch the visible bump beneath the silky blue tunic.

"Legolas, stop growling. It is unbecoming." Thranduil placed a hand upon his son's tense shoulder as he shared a smile with Elrond.

"I will stop growling when they will stop touching my husband," the prince snapped, shaking off his father's hand. The blue eyes were narrowed as the elven prince gazed at his husband; Aragorn took a step backwards as if the ward of the guests' hands, but it was to no avail.

Elrond frowned when suddenly Elrohir placed a cautioned hand on the man's shoulder, gently pulling him back a bit. Elrohir's body was turned towards Aragorn so he stood in front of the king, the elf's back a sign for the guests to back off.

"Estel is getting angry. Legolas, would you kindly escort your husband outside? Or we would…." Elrond was interrupted when Aragorn's low voice carried quite far across the suddenly silent room.

"Elrohir, release me! I am not going to keep standing her and be touched and petted like some animal. I am the king!"

The man fell silent, eyes glaring around the quiet room.

"What are you all staring at?" the temperamental king snapped to the speechless. Loud whispers broke out and Legolas bit back a laugh. The man' stormy grey eyes locked with his blue ones. Legolas felt a smile pull at his lips and he nodded at the man, raising his glass slightly.

"Legolas, this is no time to be toasting," Thranduil's soft voice grumbled in his ear as Legolas took a step backwards so he could see the look on Elrond's face. The old healer was smiling mischief at him. Thranduil was glowering Legolas and he turned back to his father as he said,

"Ada, Aragorn is right. Nobody has the right to touch him as everyone has been doing. Aragorn does not normally like it when unfamiliar people touch him, and now he does not like it at all…" the fair haired elf paused when Aragorn walked into the garden, the silent steps of Elrond echoing his own.

"I will speak to him," the elven lord answered at the gaze his son was sending him and pressed the full wine glass into Elrohir's hands. The half elf lifted the tail of his robe away from the ground as he followed his child into the garden, ears picking up the small sounds the sure-footed former ranger made.

Aragorn may have been seven months pregnant now but he could still walk nearly as silently as before, Elrond marvelled at the feat. He increased his pace, coming up behind Aragorn as the younger male was staring out over the city.

"Estel?" Aragorn spun around, his face unreadable; he nearly threw himself off balance. Elrond merely extended his hand and caught the man's arm in his own, wordlessly steadying his child.

"Do be careful, ion nin."

For a moment anger shone in the dark grey eyes, but it died away and Aragorn rested his head against Elrond's shoulder in absolute trust. The king soon righted himself and stood tall, leaning backwards just a little and a hand travelled down the silky tunic to come and rest upon the obviously sore back.

"Are you in pain, Estel?" Elrond looked at his son, shifting to the grey tongue, which he knew comforted the younger male. Aragorn appeared stressed, his complexion pale and the cheeks slightly sunken, which worried the healer immensely.

If he had not been present for every meal that Aragorn had, he would have doubted that the man ate at all. He shared the responsibility with Legolas, who actually reported to Elrond on numerous occasions when they both walked outside in the evening.

"No, just a bit sore. I merely turned too quickly, that is all. The last few days I had to be in the council room frequently, but I have always done my work sitting down. The people have reacted well to the news. Now we simply need to persuade the council to the same conclusion."

Aragorn forced a smile to his face and Elrond knew that Aragorn was still frustrated by the fact that the people reacted well to the news; now seemed to touch their king to confirm the good news for themselves.

"I am sure that you have gotten your opinion across well. Simply explode like that a few times in the council room and I am sure the council will see that everything will be fine and is still well with their king."

"Ada, I meant to ask you something. You are attending the birth, but I was wondering if you could tell me more about it. Would I be sedated, or would you only give me something to numb the area?" Aragorn looked his father in the eye, concern obvious in his grey eyes.

Elrond merely smiled at him, and as Aragorn felt the arm going around his shoulder, he allowed his father to lead him to a bench so they could sit down. The man let out an involuntary moan of comfort when he finally sat down.

"Well, it will depend on the pain. You will still feel the pains of labour when it is time to deliver the child, but since there is no passage for the child to be delivered, I will cut your abdomen open to deliver the child. You will be given the same tea that I gave you when you broke your arm, the one that numbed you to the point of being nearly asleep. Elladan and Elrohir have consented in being there and I may be able to ask for a healer of Gondor to aid us."

Elrond could feel the tension draining from Aragorn as the man relaxed when it seemed that the worst of his fears has been answered: to know nothing.

"I have delivered children from pregnant males before, Estel, and while there is danger, we will all be there. Legolas will be there the whole time and I shall have one of the twins monitor you while the other shall assist me. There is nothing to worry about…"

"I know, Ada, but I still fear for the child. I have attended births before when you trained me and, well, it looks quite painful…" Aragorn grimaced.

"Yes, that it does. Not in the least bit for the sire of the child, but I do not think that Legolas shall need to know that just yet." Elrond was rewarded by the sudden silvery laughter of his foster son and he felt Aragorn relax further.

"What do I not need to know?" Legolas' voice drifted from the direction of the feast, and father and son looked up to see the blond prince crossing his arms over his chest, looking at them both, suspicion in his eyes.

"Nothing, Legolas, nothing. We were just discussing something about the birth. The same things I have been discussing with you," Elrond said as he rose, inviting Legolas to take the seat beside Aragorn. The younger elf easily did, one arm going around Aragorn's back so the man could lean against his side.

"You pleasantly surprised me. It saved me from having to raise my voice to shout at them for touching you. I am glad to see that you still have some fighting spirit left…." Legolas frowned when Aragorn wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"Estel, is everything alright?"

His concerned cry had Elrond turned back towards his child. The healer crouched down at seeing the suddenly pale face of his child.

"Estel, speak to me! What are you feeling?"

"Cramps, but it does not seem very urgent. It is not very painful, but it is a bit annoying." Aragorn breathed through his teeth as Elrond began to press against the enlarged stomach. The elven lord frowned and finally together he and Legolas got Aragorn to his feet.

"I am sending you to bed, ion nin. The cramps are called false labour, and while it is still a bit early for you to be having them, I think it is best that you stop taking on so much responsibility. I will give you a schedule; I want you to rest as much as possible. I have no intention on delivering this child two months early."

Elrond pointedly ignored the look his child sent him as Aragorn finally said, slowing his steps to compensate for the weight in the front,

"Can I still do my duty as king?"

"Yes, but I will discuss this with Faramir. We will see if we can take on some of your work. We will work something out, but for now I want you to rest and warn me if something like this happens again, even when you think it is nothing, I want to know! Do I make myself clear?"

Aragorn could only nod as he was finally left alone with Legolas in their shared room. His elf only raised an eyebrow and said, causing Aragorn to laugh,

"So what can you think about doing while you spend so much time in bed?"

**That is it for now. Please answer Legolas' question and I will be ever grateful. I have no ideas anymore so please post some. Review of course. **


	18. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I still need names and genders, since I cleared out my email box and I lost a l****ot of them so please resend. So what does our favourite pregnant king do when he is bedridden? Why, bother our lovely elven prince of course! Let's begin**__

_Three steps more. _

_Two steps more. _

_One more step and then…_

_Freedom..._

"Aragorn!"

_Damnation. _

Forcing a tense smile to his face, Aragorn turned with difficultly as he bordered on the doorsteps to the garden. He heaved a loud sigh when his eyes met those heavenly stormy blue ones of his husband. The handsome face was contorted in fury and Aragorn turned like a good puppy and said:

"I am going back to bed."

The eight-months-pregnant king waddled back to their bed, heaving himself up on it and glaring at Legolas. The elf merely raised a golden eyebrow and Aragorn snapped,

"Are you not going to help me?"

Legolas merely crossed his arms over his chest and answered.

"I think not! You managed to get out of bed on your own and now you may manage to get back in it without any aid."

"You are evil," Aragorn muttered as Legolas took a step closer.

"No, I am merely an elf who is saving you from a much more terrible scowling when Elrond gets here."

The elf raised a hand and easily hoisted Aragorn up on the bed where the king sat blinking. The man looked up at his mate and scowled again as he answered.

"Perhaps you and Elrond could think of something to do then to stop me from being bored. Then you would not need to be thwarting any escape attempts."

"You are impossible. Do you remember why you were confided to the bedchamber?"

"Yes, out of fear of delivering the child early." Aragorn deflated with an angry sigh and pulled a pillow to his chest. He eyed Legolas as the elf crossed the room with easy steps and opened the doors to the garden that Aragorn had tried to escape to.

"You could read a book. I am happy to go to the library for you," the elf softly suggested, leaning against the doorframe as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sunlight on his face.

"Why do you not spent time with me?"

"Because somebody has to aid Faramir in rebuilding the kingdom, Estel. There is still much to do. I will bring you the plans that Gimli has sent us for the gates that need to be repaired. My father has told me that elves are moving to south Ithilien to build a colony there. Perhaps we can visit when the child is born and your schedule allows it…"

"I do not want to see any plans that the dwarves have sent me. I want to see you…" Aragorn knew he might sound a bit impatient, but he did really wish to see Legolas. The elven prince had been very busy with doing Aragorn's work; even Elrond had offered to help.

"I am unable to do so, Aragorn. My schedule only allows me near you when the evening falls…" Legolas leaned his head back, and then a pillow soared through the room, causing the prince to yelp. Legolas spun around quickly as he looked to Aragorn; the man merely regarded him with a smug expression on his face.

"Estel, which was not what I meant when I said you, had to find something to cure your boredom…."

"Complaining again? Is there something I can do right by you? I am in bed and therefore not breaking any rules that have been set by you and Ada…"

"Then I now state a new rule that you are not to throw any pillows at your poor suffering husband," Legolas quickly stated, rubbing his head.

"You cannot do that…" Aragorn argued with a smile.

Legolas drew closer, leaning before Aragorn as the elf said smugly,

"Oh is that so? And pray tell me, why not? You have me curious, oh high and mighty king."

"You have said it yourself! I am king and you are only a princeling." Aragorn laughed softly as he saw the expression change quickly in the fair face of the elf. "And therefore this king says that you can throw pillows at your husband." Reaching behind his back, Aragorn drew away another pillow and he pushed the fluffy dark pillow into the fair face, knocking the elf off balance.

Roaring laughter came from the doorway and startled the two adults. Legolas managed to get to his feet and Aragorn unsuccessfully tried to turn without throwing himself off the bed. The man grimaced when his back muscles heavily protested against the sudden motion. He moaned and the laughter that had come from the doorway stopped as Legolas refocused his attention.

The younger elf immediately leaped on the bed and took a hold of the man.

"Legolas, be careful with Elessar." Thranduil's voice was soft as the elven king walked into the room and aided his son with turning Aragorn around.

The man struggled against the stronger grip of the elves and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain. Thranduil frowned as he asked,

"Elessar, how long has this pain progressed?"

Breathing heavily and going slack in their grip, Aragorn's eyes darted between the two faces next to him, one brow furred with anxiety and the other one furred in sternness. The man swallowed away his pride and softly said,

"For a few hours now. But it comes and goes. Is there something wrong with the child?"

Thranduil paused to answer and then forced a smile on his face as he refocused his grip and answered.

"Legolas, go and get Elrond, please. No, Elessar, there is nothing wrong with the child. This is quite natural, I assure you. You are merely in labour, ion nin."

"What? But it is too early!" Aragorn struggled against Thranduil as the older elf helped him to his feet with one strong arm around his shoulder. The blue eyes of his husband widened before Legolas sprinted from the room.

"No, Aragorn, it is not. The children that males carry, albeit rare, are usually birthed before their time. Besides, the child has developed well. You are nearly nine months pregnant, so there is no need to fuss."

"But this might just be false labour…Oh my…." Aragorn groaned when suddenly he felt something rush between his legs and he looked down at the clear liquid pooling at his feet.

"I can assure that this is the real labour, Aragorn. Come, we will walk a little."

"But I am not allowed out of bed….!" The man's voice rose slightly and Thranduil gently tightened his grip as he stepped in front of the distraught man. He placed another hand underneath Aragorn's chin and forced the man to look at him as he said, keeping his voice soft and gentle,

"This is an emergency, Aragorn. The usual rules do not apply at this moment. Walking will aid you with the pain, and if necessary, Legolas will be able to help you bear some of the pain through the bond—" he was interrupted by a fearful Aragorn as the man grabbed his arm tightly and forced out.

"But Ada said the child would be delivered by cutting it from me…." The man sounded terrified and Thranduil tightened his grip even more, speaking soothingly to the younger man.

"Sometimes it can happen that a canal forms for the birth. But your body would have to be altered by a strong istari. I think Gandalf has done you a favour, Aragorn. Though I am sure that you will be forced to go through labour, and that will be quite painful."

"But why is Gandalf then not here to aid me if he made the birth canal?"

"Because Elrond is more then capable to handle the birth. You will be fine." Thranduil was still patient even as Aragorn's face consorted in pain as the man gripped his father in law's hand tighter.

Thranduil allowed the touch, speaking soothingly to Aragorn. The man was struggling not to cry out and Thranduil was painfully reminded of his son's birth. Oh how his wife had gripped his hands with the same fierce determination! But instead of joy he saw fear in the silver eyes. He soon felt other hands encircle the king of men from behind and Legolas appeared next to Aragorn, speaking softly and under his breath.

"Thank you for calming him, Thranduil." Elrond's voice was soft as the healer gave his sons some brief orders to aid him.

Aragorn did not release his hand and Thranduil easily stepped beside his son and helped Aragorn to the bed. The man moaned as his eyes settled on his father as Elrond smiled calmly before the man spoke.

"I am going to kill Gandalf."

Chuckling softly, Elrond merely shook his head, dark hair flying as he answered. "No, ion nin. Gandalf has made sure that you will be back on your feet in no time. You would be bedridden if I had to cut the child from you."

Aragorn growled lowly and moaned when another contraction passed. He held onto Legolas' hand tightly, not noticing how the prince slipped behind him and drew the man to rest against him.

_This is going to be a very long night. _The man mussed. He did not know how right he would be.

**I am going to leave it here for now. So the birth started and tell me what you want to see. I am evil, I know. Review of course. **


	19. A heavy burden

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So I still need names for the baby. Let's begin. **

"Estel, don't you dare push!" Elrond's voice was firm as the ancient healer paced the length of the floor close to the bedside. He spared a glance at the pale looking king on the bed who for, all his exhaustion, glared back.

"Then next time, _Elrond, the greatest healer of Middle Earth, _you lay here and try to push the heir of Gondor through an opening the width of three inches! _Then_ you may tell somebody not to push!" the man snapped, voice biting and tongue vengeful.

Elrond flinched as Legolas softly chuckled from his place against the headboard, legs spread out on either side of Aragorn as the man turned back with an angry expression on his face before he moaned as another heavy contraction passed and the man continued.

"And you, if you are so much as _look_ at me with those eyes of yours, I will have you castrated!" The man's voice was hoarse as Legolas tried to smile and reached out with one hand, but the man snapped. "Don't you dare touch me, Legolas Thranduilion!"

The elf pulled his hand back immediately, eyes large until the man tightened his arms around the lithe frame of his husband when another contraction passed. "Ada, I will give you all the gold I own in the state of Gondor if you make it stop. Or go and fetch me Gandalf so I can murder him."

"I am not sure if that is a wise idea, Estel. Murdering an Istari is dangerous business." Elrond answered solemnly.

"Not if I push him off the bloody white tower of Ectelion." Aragorn muttered against Legolas' chest, groaning as the contraction passed.

The prince merely petted his head suspiciously, always ready to snatch back his hand. The other hand was cautiously laid on the bulge where their child had been restless for the past hours. The night was fading quickly and Legolas wondered how long this would last.

He could see the exhaustion in Aragorn, the paleness in his face and the dark circles underneath his eyes as his husband struggled to bring their child into the world. Elrond and Faramir had decided to keep the news of the impending arrival of the heir of Gondor a secret.

Legolas glanced over Aragorn's head towards Elrond as the healer sat down on the bed. He could see the tension in the fair face of the elven lord at seeing his child in such pain. The dark haired elf rested a hand against Aragorn's cheek as the grey eyes shifted back to look at him as the elven lord calmly explained.

"You are doing very well, ion nin. Just a few hours more and then we will be able to welcome the child into the world. . ."

"Ada, is there no way to ensure that I will never again get pregnant?" The man struggled against Legolas' arms in order to sit up.

Gently placing one arm around Aragorn's shoulders, Elrond helped Legolas shift into a more comfortable position to support Aragorn. One look at the blue eyes and seeing the fear there as Legolas merely rested one hand on Aragorn's shoulder, the elven lord smiled calmly and answered.

"There are several ways, Estel but I will discuss them with you on a later date. For now we will focus upon one thing at a time. . . ."

Elrond paused as he noticed how the man tensed, his eyes snapping shut and one hand reaching out towards Legolas' hand, grasping it tightly. The prince drew closer, head bent close towards Aragorn and whispering meaningless words into the man's ear, the other hand pulling back the sweaty dark hair of the man he loved.

Elrond reached out with one hand to touch Aragorn upon the cheek, careful to keep the touch light and not interfere with the aid Legolas gave. The blue eyes of the prince met his own and Legolas nodded before refocusing upon Aragorn again.

"Legolas, allow him to draw strength from you. Now is the time that he needs you the most." Elrond had noticed how Aragorn had tried to bear the pain, but as the contractions followed, each closer than the first, the man found them harder to bear.

"Estel nin, look at me." Elrond rose as Legolas drew Aragorn's attention to himself. The pain filled grey eyes opened as Legolas moved slightly.

"Yes, meleth nin?"

"I think it is time for you to share the pain with me, Aragorn." Legolas kept his voice light and calm, resting his forehead against that of the man before him as Aragorn shuddered ever so slightly with the contraction. Legolas tried to smile as he softly continued. "Besides, if you can hit me with a pillow then you can share this pain with me. It is my duty as your husband to help you bear this. I want to help. . ."

"Then do not come and complain to me when you are hurting." The man panted, smiling at his lover. Faintly, Aragorn could hear Elrond's soft steps as they echoed through the room as his father paced from left to right and back again.

King Thranduil had been standing outside for a little while, joined soon enough by the twins. Elrohir struggled with seeing his little brother in pain, and Elladan had joined his twin not long after. Aragorn could feel Legolas' mind brushing his own and their bond flared to life as Aragorn allowed the pain he had been keeping to himself to slowly build away and relaxed, allowing Legolas in.

He could feel his muscles tensing with another contraction and braced himself, trying to relay some of the pain towards Legolas. The lithe body tensed against his own, but the blue eyes did not darken with pain as Aragorn had assumed they would. Legolas smiled a sweet smile at him and Aragorn felt the tension drain from his body.

"Keep on going, love, you are doing very well. Soon you can hold your child in your arms." Legolas tightened his grip, smiling even more as Aragorn smiled a little bit as well.

"Yes, we can finally hold our child, after all these long months. Remind to deny Gandalf entrance to Gondor the next time he wishes to visit." Aragorn tossed slightly as the bed dipped and Thranduil sat down next to the man, handing Legolas a glass of water and nodding at Aragorn.

"You are doing well, Aragorn. Like Elrond said, just a few hours more and then you will hold your child." Thranduil's deep voice was soothing; the elvish was spoken with a light northern accent that Aragorn had only heard before in Legolas' speech when the prince spoke his native elven tongue.

The man felt himself grow calm as Thranduil talked, as he did when his father spoke the elvish he had heard all through his childhood in Rivendell. He shot upright when pain exploded in his stomach and Legolas suddenly cried out as the sheets beneath and covering Aragorn's legs turned crimson.

Elrond turned on lighting quick feet when he heard the cry and quickly approached the bed. Aragorn felt Thranduil's hand close around his own as the door opened and Elrohir and Elladan came stumbling in. Elladan shot towards the bedside on the other side of Aragorn, taking the king's empty hand in his own as Elrohir turned expectantly towards his father for orders. Legolas felt panic starting to cloud his mind, yet everybody was remarkably calm.

"Estel, don't push just yet. I know it is hard, ion nin, but I must check to make sure if the babe will pass through without danger."

The man swallowed thickly, feeling one of his father's hands on his stomach, pressing gently as Elrond focussed upon the task at hand. He tried to ignore the strange need to suddenly push until Elrond looked up. His father's grey eyes glittered strangely as the elven lord smiled and answered,

"I need you to focus upon me, Estel. You need to do exactly as I tell you. You need to stop when I say or else you might endanger yourself or your child."

Aragorn could only nod as he struggled to remain upright, feeling Legolas shift behind him until the prince's firm chest was pressed against his back. Both Elladan and Thranduil shifted to help bear Aragorn's weight as the man struggled to bear down as he felt Elrond's firm hand gently press on his lower abdomen.

"Good, Estel, very good." The soft encouragements were drowned out as Aragorn felt Legolas' strength pour into him, making the exhaustion go away as the man struggled to bring the child into the world.

He lost all sense of time with the unwavering support from his husband and their family. The elf he had loved through out his life held him up even as the haze of exhaustion deepened around him. Finally something slipped from his body and, hearing the cries of a new born wail, he collapsed tiredly against Legolas.

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Legolas shift behind him until the elf slipped from him and somebody else replaced Legolas. The body was similar to that of his own elf but entirely different as gentle hands stroked his wet hair of out his face. He heard Legolas speak softly to somebody.

"Yes, that is a very pretty girl."

Aragorn struggled to open his eyes, and when he finally did so, he was greeted by a rare sight. Legolas was sitting next to him and the elf was crooning softly to a newborn child in his arms.

The child was wrapped in a light silver blanket and Aragorn was surprised to find his family crest on it, as well as a crest he did not recognize. "That is the combined family crest of lord Elrond and I, Aragorn. It is a gift when you have combined our line in that child Legolas is holding in his arms." The deep voice of Thranduil reached his ears and Aragorn turned his head sharply to the left to gaze over his shoulder.

The elven king was sitting behind him, supporting him as Aragorn sagged tiredly against his father in law. Elladan and Elrohir were crooning over Legolas' shoulder at their niece and Elrond was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling widely at the sight of the young prince with his daughter.

Aragorn struggled to sit upright, but a gentle hand of Thranduil had him collapsing back against the strong elven king as Thranduil softly whispered, "Easy, Aragorn. You have just been in labour for seven hours. Do not worry about showing weakness in front of me, my son, for I have the greatest respect for you for what you have just been through. Most warriors would not have done what you have done. You did well."

"Estel, come and meet your daughter." Legolas interrupted whatever Aragorn was going to answer to Thranduil, but Aragorn merely received a wink from his father in law as the man swallowed thickly when he held his daughter in his arms.

The child's hair was dark, nearly black and the grey eyes that blinked up at him were his own eyes. The small ears were a bit pointed and she yawned loudly before settling down again and staring at him. "I do wonder why her hair is black. I mean Legolas doesn't have black hair and neither does Estel…she looks just like Estel did when he was younger…."

Legolas' head snapped up, eyes narrowed as he focussed upon Elladan until Elrond softly interrupted with a smile. "Estel's father had black hair. Her hair will grow lighter as she ages, but she is truly Legolas' child because she is elvish. Aragorn does not have enough elvish blood to have pointy ears, much to his regret."

The grey eyes met grey eyes and Aragorn blushed until he looked back down at his daughter. She had fallen asleep, and as he felt Legolas' hand turn his head upwards so the elf could kiss his cheek, he smiled tiredly. He sagged back down in Thranduil's warm embrace and as his family looked on; they all shared the first hours of the much loved princess of Gondor.

**I hope you liked it. I need names please. Review of course. **


	20. The first few hours

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I really need some ideas for names please. I wish to thank everybody for having the patience with me and sticking with the story. This chapter will take place directly after the last one. Let's begin. **

"No!" The king's voice was firm despite the exhaustion which slurred it. The low chuckle behind him strengthened him as Elrond gave him a surprised glare before continuing.

"Estel, he wishes to celebrate in the arrival of the princess of Gondor." The healer gestured with his hand towards the sleeping child in Legolas' arms. He had the good sense to try and stay out of it.

"No!" The king offered only that one word filled with the full authority that Aragorn normally only displayed on a battle field.

"Estel, you cannot deny him after everything he has done. It would be most unwise, for you and for Gondor."

"That is the precise reason I am denying him entrance." The man sagged tiredly down and glared at the elven prince who unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile.

"Aragorn, you are king of Gondor. You must be wise and put such petty differences aside." Elrond was quickly losing his patience, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward away of the headaches he was prone to have. He had not even changed out of his bloodied clothes.

"Ada, I have just gone through seven hours of very _painful _labour because of what he has done. Of course Gandalf is not going to get into Gondor without having to suffer some." The man heard the approving sound in the back of the throat behind him but, he was too weary to even argue further with his father as he finally consented with a wave of his hand, ignoring the relieved smile that had taken over the Eldar's face as he mumbled softly, "Do inform him that I am less then pleased about this whole birth canal thing and that I do wish to discuss it at length. And that I have many, many things to say on the subject."

"I am sure Mithrandir will consent to it." Elrond merely answered, slipping out of the room.

"Sometimes I think that Ada and Gandalf have made an agreement concerning many bottles of Imlandris' finest wine. Every time I am about to do something foolish, either one of them turns up with a piece of advise that always — for some strange reason only the Valar can see — turns out for the worse." The man mumbled tiredly, trying to sit up but failing miserably as a soft arm pushed him back to rest against the firm chest behind him.

"Giving Mithrandir free entrance to my realm was not a decision made lightly. Had it not concerned the immediate threat to the realm, I would never have consented to it. That white wizard always turns up at the worst time with the worst kinds of news." Thranduil softly muttered, smoothing some of the dark wet hair back.

"I am very glad for all the help Gandalf has given me over the years to try and reclaim the throne. But at least those things, I knew what to expect. This was done without my consent, and if I had known that it would have hurt so bloody much, I would have made him give me something that would knock me out while Elrond delivered the child." Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment, head lolling backwards against Thranduil's shoulder as the elven king shared an amused smile with his son who finally looked up with fond eyes as his husband.

"But Estel, we would never have gotten our lovely daughter then." Legolas' voice was soft so that he would not wake the small princess who was dozing peacefully, unaware of the anger one of her parents felt towards a certain white wizard.

"He could have told me." The man grumbled without opening his eyes, mouth opening to yawn. In truth, Aragorn was no longer so keen to murder Gandalf as he been nearly an hour ago. The pain had faded into bad muscle pains and a bone crushing weariness. But as long as he lay still and was not required to do any heavy thinking, things would be fine and only a little rest would cure it.

The silvery eyes opened after a moment and they came to rest upon the sleeping princess. Legolas noticed his gaze and immediately said, "Do you wish to hold her?"

The man shook his head, shifting it against Thranduil's shoulder as the older elf shifted a bit before pulling up the blankets so they covered Aragorn's chest. They had dressed the man in a clean tunic and leggings, washing away the blood with warm water as Aragorn was lost in the wonder of the small miracle he and Legolas had created.

"Ada, what do you think of your grandchild?" Aragorn was starting to drift away, hearing the soft rumble of words echoing in the firm and broad chest he was resting against.

He barely roused himself as the knuckles of satin-creamy skin much like the one of his own elf ran over his cheek, soft words were whispered in his ear. "Sleep, Estel nin . . . ."

The next thing he became aware of was that Thranduil's chest, the firmness he had been experiencing for the past hours, had somehow changed into the familiarity of his own bed as he tried to curl onto his side, somebody aiding him with gentle hands as he curled into a comfortable position.

Somebody was running a hand through his hair, slowly, rhythmically and soothingly, the gesture oddly reminding him of Elrond. Yet the feel of those hands was completely different, as was the feel of the firm leg against both his chest and back, his head resting on a muscled thigh that had been there when he had been wounded and in pain.

Fingers ran lightly over his eyelids and Aragorn frowned as the fingers withdrew only to lightly trace his brow. The unmistakable male voice reminded him of his brothers when it reached his ears, but the pronunciation and the slightly different voice told him it was Elladan.

The difference could only be heard by those who had known the twins on an intense and close level as only their siblings and those considered family did. Elladan was sitting with him. His head was resting in Elladan's lap. Elladan, who had slipped out, unable to see his younger brother in pain, Elladan who had held his hand, just as the other members of his family had been present.

The other voice he had to focus upon to hear the full sentence. ". . . .Is Aragorn cross with me?"

"He did not like it that you had altered his body without notifying him, no matter how much easier you had made the birth. However, I think you may wish to flee the country while you are still able to walk." Elrohir's voice sounded close beside him, _behind_ him, in fact, so Aragorn assumed that Elrohir was sitting on the bed as well, but then where was Legolas?

With great afford he managed to open his eyes, only to find his question answered. His elf sat in the same place he had been sitting for hours, still holding their sleeping daughter. Blue eyes were not watching the exchange of words but were focussed upon Aragorn and the full lips curved into a beautiful smile at seeing the silver grey eyes open as Legolas spoke. "Welcome back to the world of the living, my love."

Elladan's hands stilled their movement and then they were braced upon his shoulders, trying to turn him, which Aragorn halted with a soft growl. The soft laughter of Elladan reaching his ears. "Alright, brother nin, stay where you are then."

Aragorn could not muster the strength to reply even if his life depended on it. The rustles of robes could be heard as the white wizard appeared in his line of vision. The man only stared, awaiting Gandalf to speak as the wizard knelt so he was on the same level as Aragorn. The man could see the wise eyes underneath the bushy eyebrows.

"I should have notified you, Elessar, but I chose not to because you would not consent to it. The pain will fade in a day or two and you will be back upon your feet in barely five days. The birth canal will fade until it will once more serve a purpose if you ever bear another child . . . ."

Aragorn felt horror well up within him. Could he really become pregnant again? Was he still able to conceive and did he and Legolas would have to have some sort of protection when they made love? Perhaps it had been a circumstance of the right year and date and this could only happen once every fifty years or so. He would have to discuss it with Elrond.

The horror must have shown on his face, for Legolas laughed softly. His eyes darkened a little as the elf rocked back and a weathered hand was laid on his cheek. Aragorn glanced up as Gandalf softly answered, a smile on his face, "It is a rare gift, Aragorn, and it will not come lightly. Only when Legolas wishes for a child then this may take place. But it only means that you must be in accord with this as well. Nothing will be done without your will. But perhaps in time, you may wish for another son or daughter for your little one to play with."

"I will make sure not to want a child unless we have discussed it, meleth nin." Legolas smiled at him, looking down when the small child cried out and he gently shushed her before glancing at Aragorn and saying, "Hush, little one, your father needs rest. He is weary from having to bring you forth into the world."

As Elladan's hands once more pushed through his hair, Aragorn allowed his eyes to fall shut again and he was glad with the news that if he wanted another child, one could be given to him. That was enough for now to comfort the weary king of Gondor as he rested safely in the presence of his family.

**I really need names badly. If you have sent a name before, please do it again because I have might have lost the email or just simply to remind me. Review of course. **


	21. To be alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have settled on a name of the girl. You will find it in this chapter. Anyway, fluffy warning. Let's begin. This chapter will take place right after the other one. **

Aragorn woke slowly, his mind fuzzy and his body burning with pain. He turned, aware that for once he was all alone and that there was no comfortable weight pressing against his back or chest. Gentle hands stroked his hair away from his face and Aragorn recognized the touch as the one from his husband.

"Good morning?" he asked slowly, opening his eyes and smiled.

"Not so, my beloved husband and weary king. You have woken in the evening, barely a day has passed since you have delivered your child into the world and finally I have you for myself." Legolas' voice came from behind him. Then, on silent feet, the elf crossed around the Aragorn and sat down next to him.

The smile on the ethereal face made Aragorn feel warm inside as he curled around his elf, one hand reaching out for the hand of his beloved. Instead, Legolas slowly stroked the side of his face, pushing back the blankets as he slowly traced his fingertips over Aragorn's chest and then his stomach before pulling the blankets back up and covering the man who gazed at him.

"Where is our daughter?" Aragorn then asked, pulling a pillow closer so he could sit up.

The room was bathed in candlelight and the stars could be seen from outside their window. Legolas was dressed in a dark green tunic and was barefoot, hence the silent footfall. His hair was unbound and the blue eyes sparkled with happiness in the pale face as he regarded Aragorn.

Aragorn's gaze drifted over the room. All the traces that a birth had been taken place nearly twelve hours ago had been erased. A crib stood in the corner of the room and with the chair pulled up to it, Aragorn realized that Legolas had been watching his daughter.

He placed one hand on the empty place beside him where he had been sleeping, expecting to feel cool sheets beneath his hand but instead it was warm. He looked at Legolas, seeing the twinkling blue eyes of his husband as Legolas nodded at him, quite pleased with himself.

"Why did you not wake me?" he asked, accepting the glass of water Legolas handed him before the elf shuffled closer so Aragorn could feel the body heat of the older elf as Legolas softly spoke.

"Because you have delivered my child into the world and you needed your rest. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping again, and since our child is going to make herself known whenever she wants to be fed, I thought that it would be nice for you to have at least one more full night of sleep."

"Considerate of you, my husband. Now would you also like to show me our child? I have not yet had a chance to properly look at her."

"I will in a moment. First I want to say thank you for giving me this gift, Estel." Legolas leaned in closer, shifting his head to the side before gently kissing Aragorn's lips briefly and then on the brow, softly whispering in the man's ear as he raised his hands to gentle push them through the dark hair. "May you never lose your light that shines within you, my beloved."

Accompanied with the whispered words was the kiss that was pressed into Aragorn's neck, and then over his heart before the elf met his lips again and slowly pulled away as Aragorn gazed at him through tired eyes.

The elf walked to the crib and, while keeping his voice low, bent down to pick up the small bundle of blankets. Aragorn could feel his excitement mounting. This would be the very first time that he would hold his firstborn.

He allowed Legolas to carefully place the babe in his arms, already adjusting to the weight as a flash of pain shot through his muscles. He allowed Legolas to sit beside him, gazing down in the grey eyes that opened slowly as the baby yawned and looked at him.

His eyes trailed over the small pointy ears and the blackish hair on her pale head. She yawned again and then settled in obvious comfort in his arms and slept on, closing her eyes.

"She is beautiful," he breathed.

"Yes, Estel, that she is. We have created a beautiful princess together," Legolas answered affectionately, slowing brushing his hands through Aragorn's long hair.

The man looked up at him, at a loss for words as tears began to form in his eyes. The man was beaming and Legolas felt his own lips return the favour. Immediately Aragorn gazed down again at his child he held in his arms as Legolas continued to regard his husband.

In the last few months he had watched Aragorn blossom with his child. The first few months hesitantly as Aragorn struggled with the task of restoring their kingdom and the hard pregnancy. But once Aragorn had begun to show, he could not have looked lovelier to Legolas.

The elf had spend many nights lying beside Aragorn, staring first at the flat belly which had slowly begun to blossom with his child. The nights after Aragorn had been away to fight, he had always slept or stayed awake with his hand on Aragorn's stomach, comforting both the man and himself with the presence of their child close by.

Now to have finally seen the child delivered and the pain Aragorn endured for him, it made the elf fall in love with Aragorn all over again. The man was again looking up at him, smiling at him and asking.

"Shall we give her a name?"

"Yes, that is a good idea. Any name in particular you have thought of?" By the slight twist of Aragorn's mouth upwards, Legolas' question had been answered.

"I was thinking of the name Raina."

"Raina . . . it would fit our daughter. Let us hope that she will be as gracious as the name makes her appear." Legolas smiled at his husband and their daughter as Aragorn glanced down again.

"Raina it is then," the king declared proudly, already running his fingers lightly over the soft cheeks. The baby merely settled in the obvious comfort and safety of her father's arms with a content sigh and Aragorn sank back against the pillows.

The man looked tired still but Legolas could see the excited glow in Aragorn's grey eyes. His husband was already growing fond of the small princess they had created. Legolas drew closer, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder as the man turned to look at him.

He offered the man a smile. Aragorn nodded, the king smiling back at him as Aragorn moved forward so Legolas could slip behind him. The elf's long legs came to rest upon either side of his husband, who had the blankets drawn up to his waist.

Legolas pulled Aragorn back so he could rest against his chest as he slowly pushed the man's hair away from his forehead, gently stroking his brow. Legolas' blue eyes were fixed upon the face of his daughter and Aragorn dropped his head back, feeling his muscles beginning to ache again.

He had been dozing all day long, waking up every once in a while and he had heard soft voices speak around them, knowing his family had been near. They must have left sometime in the evening as Legolas had requested them to. He barely remembered feeling Elrond's hands examining him as he had cried out in pain before his father had noticed that Aragorn had been awake, and had stroked his forehead soothingly before Aragorn felt asleep again.

"Ada examined me?" he asked lazily, looking at Legolas. The elf turned his head so he was looking at Aragorn as he answered.

"Yes, but that was hours ago," Legolas answered, his hand continuing to stroke Aragorn's hair back. He had watched the man sleeping near his brothers all day and they practically had to drag Legolas away from the room when Elrond had asked for privacy to examine Aragorn.

When Legolas had heard the cry of pain from his mate, he had rushed back into the room, stopping in his tracks when he had seen the tear marks on Aragorn's face and the way Elrond was stroking his hair, gently speaking to his son in a comforting tone and looking up at Legolas with his sharp grey eyes full of pain.

Legolas knew Elrond hated to harm his child. And when the elven lord had slipped away from the bedside, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder, had instructed Legolas to take care of his husband. Then he had slipped away from the room, leaving Legolas alone with his child and husband.

Aragorn was fighting sleep and Legolas carefully slid away from the man, picking up their child as she gave a tired wail but she easily settled down as Legolas rocked her for a moment and then placed her in her crib, taking brisk steps back to the bed.

He helped Aragorn to lie down, pulling the blankets over the man and then laid down on the bed as well. He was deliriously happy with his new family and as he kissed Aragorn gently, the man murmuring softly against his lips before settling in obvious comfort against the elf, burying his face in Legolas' neck as the arms easily looped around him.

As his husband and king of Gondor drifted off to sleep, Legolas reflected back on the first day with his daughter and decided, just as he nuzzled Aragorn's neck, that this day could not have been more perfect. As he watched the man sleep, he knew that he would always remember it and that was really all that mattered.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. Next chapter Aragorn and Legolas discuss pregnancies and ways to prevent them. **


	22. Discussing at night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this chapter will take place right after the last one in the same night. Let's begin. **

Aragorn opened his eyes lazily, blinking in the candlelight around the room. He stretched, burying his fingers in the rich, warm tunic that lay close to his head. Legolas stirred beside him, breath quickening in waking. The arm around Aragorn's waist slowly tightened before loosening.

Aragorn stretched, moaning when pain flared in his abdomen and his legs as he moved them from where they had lay intertwined with Legolas'. Immediately his elf responded and a hand was laid against his cheek. "Estel?"

"It is alright. I moved too quickly." Aragorn shifted in Legolas' embrace and he glanced up into the concerned blue eyes.

"Should I go and get somebody?" Legolas' arm was warm and Aragorn felt himself relax in his lover's bodily warmth.

"Don't you dare leave the bed, meleth nin. Just give me a moment and I will be well again." He forced himself to breathe deeply through the pain when suddenly Raina gave a loud cry. The blue eyes of his husband shifted to the crib standing in the corner as the man softly said, "Go and get her. We have some things to discuss anyway. . ."

Legolas blinked at him before Aragorn forced a smile to his lips. The elf stood up, crossing the room on silent feet to go and get their fussing daughter. Aragorn waited until Legolas came back, knowing that he needed his elf's help to sit up straight.

Legolas quickly returned with Raina and placed the child upon the bed, stroking her forehead as she gave another cry. The elf then walked to the dresser that stood near the door and took a glass bottle with a nipple attached to it before he gave the bottle to Aragorn and then pilled all the pillows up and aided Aragorn to sit.

"Have you fed her at all today?" the king asked when he had his daughter in his arms and she was drinking greedily from the bottle that had been set to her lips.

"Yes, she drank a bottle around midday but this night she has been mostly asleep. This is the first that she has woken up except when I picked her up to give her to you the first time. Now you said that you wished to discuss something?" Legolas sat down besides Aragorn, carefully adjusting the man's angle of his arm so he better supported the baby's head.

Aragorn glanced up at his husband before he said. "Yes, I wanted to discuss conception with you actually. Or better the lack thereof."

Legolas smiled and answered, "Very well, what do you want to say about it?"

"I wish to discuss ways to prevent me from conceiving. I am sure that if we are not careful that it will happen again."

"Gandalf has told you that you will only conceive when I wish for it . . ."

"I know that, Legolas, but tell me truly, did you wish for a child before?" Aragorn cut in, looking at him sternly though the grey eyes were glittering oddly.

Legolas shifted slightly, looking away from Aragorn. In truth he had been considering the notion of a family before, even when they had been making love. But he had never imagined that it would lead to conceiving a child. The climax had been feeling a bit different that night, but he had pushed it away as something to do with the work load that they both had been facing.

Aragorn seemed to have deduced the answer from him already and the man laughed softly. "I suppose it serves me right for marrying an elf who can't control his seed."

"If I knew that you could conceive I would have made sure not to have these thoughts, Aragorn. I am not sure how the stuff really works but it felt different than other times." Legolas turned back to his husband and then took Raina from him to burp her.

"And you might make a mistake and get me with child again, no thank you, Legolas. There is only one way to go about this then." The man leaned back against the pillows with a contented sigh and a smile playing on his lips.

"Well let me hear it then." Legolas cheerfully announced.

"Never to have sex again," the man declared smugly and he quickly sat up when Legolas gasped in surprise and nearly dropped their daughter. "Be careful, we do not want to damage this one." He helped Legolas steady their daughter for a moment as the elf then stood up and walked around with Raina a bit before he placed her back in her crib. Legolas then crossed the room to stop before Aragorn, bending over so the man could see the blue elven eyes had darkened with lust.

"Oh you think it is that easy, huh?" Then the lips descended upon him and Aragorn was reminded of the exact reason he would never be able to stay away from Legolas. He opened his lips hungrily and he moaned into their kiss, realizing how much he had missed this connection with Legolas.

The elf pushed his back against the pillows as Legolas leaned over him. Finally Legolas pulled away and said, a bit smugly, "So, any other suggestions? I think that this one is not going to last."

Aragorn was quite breathless and he slowly looked up at Legolas. "Very well, uhm. . . ."

"Are there no herbs you could take that would enable you to keep from conceiving or at least minimize our changes?"

"I will have to discuss it with Ada, but I know that there are such herbs for females of the race of Men." Aragorn slowly traced Legolas' cheek with his free hand, already longing for another kiss. "But the problem is with a woman is that she has a cycle of the month while I have no such cycle."

Aragorn sighed, his other hand going through his hair as his eyes came to rest upon Legolas' curled lips as the elf smiled and answered. "Mmm, that is most interesting. You are more like a female elf then. They only conceive when they wish to have a child, just like a male."

"Well, we would have to discus this with Ada anyway. He is the greatest healer of Middle Earth, after all. But that has to wait until tomorrow morning. I do not fancy dragging him from his bed this early in the morning when he has just delivered our child. He might think something is wrong. Besides, I am currently not in the best of shape to make love, cuddling and kissing yes, but no more than that."

"Perhaps the king would like something to eat?" Legolas pulled away, smiling at Aragorn.

Aragorn wanted to ask but at that moment his stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled lightly. "I suppose that it would be most welcome."

Legolas smiled again at Aragorn before he rose from the bed and said, "I will get you some food then. Is there anything in particular you are craving, my husband?"

"Just nothing too heavy. I am afraid that I will get sick if I eat too much now." Aragorn relaxed back amongst the pillows and smiled at his husband as Legolas disappeared through the door on nearly silent feet.

Aragorn knew that he was very lucky to have such a considerate husband as Legolas. The elf would fetch him the moon if only Aragorn asked for it. In the past few months, as Aragorn carried Raina, Legolas had been at his side constantly, taking care of him and being the strong one in their relationship.

Aragorn knew that their relationship was sound and strong and he was glad for his elf and the care Legolas had given him. He had seen the pride in the blue eyes the moment he had begun to show and he could still clearly remember the first night he had come back from the battlefield.

He had fallen asleep on the bed in the day, and when he had awoken, Legolas' hand had been resting on his stomach which had begun to form a small bump. Legolas had glanced up when Aragorn had moved and the man had fallen in love all over again with his elf.

The door opened and Aragorn glanced up to see Legolas walking in with a small tray in his hands. The elf closed the door behind him and Aragorn could feel his mouth beginning to water as he sat up straighter, careful of the pain in his stomach.

Legolas set the tray on the bed and Aragorn could see a variety of fruits, bread, cheese and some meat as Legolas looked at him and said, "So, what do you wish to eat, Estel?"

"Some fruit would be nice. Will you join me, Legolas?" Aragorn accepted the plate Legolas held out to him as he took a hasty bite of the first food in nearly a day's time.

When he had been in labour he had been too preoccupied with the pain to focus even upon the thought of food and Elrond had not offered him any after he had slept through most of the day and night.

They were well on their way to finishing the tray when the door opened and Aragorn glanced up to see Elrond standing there. The elven lord looked weary but he smiled at the sight that greeted him. "I thought something might be wrong when I heard Legolas walking past my chambers. . . ."

Aragorn waved his father into the room, inviting him to sit upon the bed. "Aragorn was hungry," Legolas explained through a mouthful of food.

Elrond sank down gracefully, eyes scanning Aragorn's pale face. The elven lord raised an eyebrow when Aragorn offered him some food, instead asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and still a bit tired, but a lot better than earlier today. You did not come to examine me again, now did you, Ada?" Aragorn's apprehension was obvious and the elven lord smiled calmly, sharing an amused glance with Legolas as he answered.

"Nay, ion nin. It can wait until tomorrow. I am glad that you are eating again. You need your strength for your recovery, Estel nin."

"Lord Elrond, we have . . ."

"Legolas, what did I ask you to call me?"

"Elrond?"

"Nay!"

"Very well, _Ada_ then . . . Estel and I have discussed the conception of children and I was wondering if there are any herbs that Aragorn can take in order to stop himself from conceiving? The other solution would be to be without sex at all and I find myself in disagreement with Aragorn about such a heavy solutions."

Legolas was blushing as he looked at Aragorn, who refused to meet his eyes. His blue eyes then darted to Elrond who was smiling calmly, not at all embarrassed by the questions that were asked. Legolas supposed it was the skill of a healer.

"I can understand completely. Withholding such a close connection to Aragorn is not wise as I am sure he can agree. Though I can also see his side of the tale about not wishing to bear another child so soon, or having to fear that every time you do lay together that he will conceive again. There are certain herbs that some female elves use to disable themselves from conceiving. I will look them up and think on what is best for Aragorn. Since you had such a strong reaction on the tea that I gave you I am inclined to actually make a smaller dose for you. Though it of course depends upon Legolas as well. . . ."

Elrond glanced around to make sure that he had both their attention before he continued. "As you both know, male elves can control their seed in the conception of children. Legolas must have at some point wished for a while and thus the conception took place. Combine this with enough elvish blood for Aragorn to bear a child like some male elves can."

"But Legolas could carry a child as well then?" Aragorn glanced from Aragorn to Legolas.

"No, I am afraid not, ion nin. That specific threat never appeared in Legolas' bloodline and therefore you are the only one who can bear a child in this marriage. He is simply not made for this . . ."

"But I am?" There was a note of bitterness in Aragorn's voice and Legolas was reminded of the first time the man had found out that he was carrying their daughter.

"You are still a male, Aragorn. There are certain male elves with which your bloodline was mingled that had the ability to bear children. It is a unique pattern of blood that made it possible that this ability has blossomed in you while it lay dormant in others. I am not sure if you will ever bear a child again. It may just be a one time experience, though I am inclined to believe that this is not the case."

"Do you have proof that will strengthen your theory about me carrying another child?" Aragorn had abandoned his food and looked at his father.

"Yes, as Gandalf has said, the birth canal would have disappeared if your womb had done so as well. It must have always been there and therefore the birth canal will also be there. . . ."

"But how would this child have been birthed if there had not been a birth canal?"

"I would have cut you open to remove the child. It seems that in male elves, unlike their female counterparts, their bodies were not altered for the birth even if they could carry children. They had a womb, just like the female elves, but no birth canal and therefore many male elves died in childbirth for they could not birth the child, instead the child died as did their father." Elrond's voice was still calm but the elf lord had reached out to place a hand over Aragorn's; the knuckles were white as Aragorn clenched his handaround the plate in his hand.

"So you really believe that Aragorn will bear another child unless we are careful?" Legolas shuffled closer to his husband and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders.

"I do, for a fact I know it for sure. In many elves in which the ability lay dormant and they still bore a child, the child was weak and sickly. From the first moment, even when the actual pregnancy was harder on Aragorn because he is a human, the child was stronger then some elven children I birthed. This ability that Aragorn has had resurfaced and is not dormant in him and therefore it is quite possible that he will bear another child, this pregnancy being easier on him, for his body has been through it already."

Aragorn blew out a deep breath and gently he tightened his grip upon his father's hands. "But how will it go with the birth then when you have sailed and I am pregnant again?"

Elrond's other hand came to rest upon the man's stomach as Elrond smiled calmly and said. "Your brothers were as perceptive as you are, Aragorn, and they have asked me the same question late last night. I will tell you the same thing that I told them. I will train both Elladan and Elrohir in this so that they know what to expect and to aid you during the birth. They are both excellent healers in their own right and you need not fear. They will gladly aid you, though there is just one small problem . . ."

"Which is?"

"I believe in some areas they need a test subject so if you are willing . . ." Elrond laughed at the look on Aragorn's face as the man let out a shaky breath.

"I suppose it will be for my own good then? I have no choice then, I will consent to it, provided that I may hit them if they hurt me."

Elrond laughed louder at this before he rose, giving Aragorn's hand another squeeze as he said. "If you will both excuse me, the night is late and morning will come round early. I will leave you both to digest the information that I have given you. Good night." Elrond's steps were silent as the elven lord left, leaving the royal couple in silence.

"Has that answered some of your questions, Estel?" Legolas asked softly, one hand brushing the stray hairs away from the man's forehead.

"Yes, it was most informative." Aragorn yawned as Legolas laid the tray on the table and pulling up the blankets to cover Aragorn.

"Then sleep and dream about our family . . . ," the elf breathed as his own eyes fell shut because of his exhaustion. Aragorn looked on and then kissed the hand that lay atop of his own and counted himself blessed for having such an excellent family.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas. **


	23. Discussing during the day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Aragorn finally gets out of bed. Let's begin. **

Faramir was smitten. Aragorn could tell as the young steward of Gondor held the small princess in his arms. Aragorn tried not to draw the attention to himself as the baby's eyes held Faramir's own.

"She is beautiful." The grave eyes of his steward rose to meet the king's own and Aragorn nodded, sagging down against the couch pillows. He was glad that she had met Faramir's approval. But he stood up suddenly when Raina gave a hearty cry.

Faramir was panicking slightly and Aragorn held out his hands. "Just give her to me," he softly said as Faramir rose and gave her to Aragorn when she gave another cry.

"Hush, meleth, there is no reason to cry." He bounced her and the cries lessened instantly. "She cries sometimes and I do not know the reason. We can be baffled by her, but I think that she just wishes for attention. I fear that she is going to be quite spoiled."

Faramir leaned forward, his eyes searching the king's face. Aragorn was still slightly pale but the older man smiled calmly. It had been four days since the first princess of Gondor had been born and Faramir knew that Aragorn had spent most of his time sleeping. He had been to visit the king earlier, but Aragorn had suffered from another bout of pain and was unable to respond.

Aragorn looked better than he had before. The days of rest had done him well and the man looked refreshed. Faramir had heard from Elrond that it might be days yet before Aragorn could go back to work fully.

Legolas had offered his help, and eagerly Faramir had discussed the work load and the new schedules with the elf. Legolas was kind to him, as was Aragorn, but the man had too much on his mind to truly focus upon Faramir and what the steward said.

"Do you suppose you could teach me something about children? I will need the practise for next year." Aragorn glanced up at Faramir, his expression puzzled.

"Next year?" the king asked, baffled. He shifted his daughter in his arms while staring at his younger friend.

"Oh you did not know? Eowyn is carrying our first child. . ." The steward's tone was smug and Aragorn's eyes went wide as he spoke, steadying his child against his chest with his arms.

"So soon?" He managed to choke out, startling Faramir, who grinned.

"Legolas managed to get you pregnant very soon in the marriage as well. I merely had to meet the example he set so I would not be outdone by the consort. We were pleasantly surprised to say the least. . ." At the mentioning of the pregnancy Aragorn had unconsciously wrapped an arm around his stomach. Faramir frowned when he noticed it and asked, "Uhm, my lord, is everything alright? Surely Legolas has not been able to . . . Raina is barely a week old. . ."

The man glanced down and then smiled up at Faramir before he grimaced and answered. "Nay, Legolas is not that quick. I have managed to escape his hands for the time being. No, I am more concerned about this afternoon. Elrond is sailing within a few years and should I find myself with child again — which is a definite possibility with my bloodline — Elrohir and Elladan have agreed to train in that certain aspect of the healing arts . . . they just need a guinea pig and that honour falls to me. . . ."

The man sighed and Faramir raised an eyebrow. The princess of Gondor gurgled happily and Aragorn glanced down, an expression of pure bliss crossing the his features before he looked back up and then rose carefully. "I better prepare myself. I have promised Legolas I would join him in the garden for lunch. If you wish to join us. . . ."

The man turned back to look at the still sitting younger man before him as Faramir hesitated. He wondered if Aragorn and Legolas wanted to be alone and the king was merely extending the invitation simply because Faramir was sitting here and because it was the polite thing to do.

"Faramir, if you do not want to, then it is fine," Aragorn assured him as the young steward rose.

"Are you sure that you do not wish to be alone with Legolas?"

"Faramir, would I have asked you if I wanted to be alone with my husband?" Aragorn smiled and while he adjusted his hold upon Raina, he fell into step beside him as Faramir made up his mind.

They walked out into the private gardens of the king and as Aragorn preceded Faramir down the path towards the small clearing that Legolas had discovered. They had set a table chair and some chairs so that they could sit. It was not directly in the sunlight but shaded by the trees that proved the coolness from the weather.

Legolas was leaning against the table, eyes closed and head leaned back. For a moment Faramir thought that the prince hadn't heard their approach. Both had been rangers and both had the uncanny and forceful knack of walking almost silently. Aragorn still had that habit and it was unnerving to see the man try to sneak up on Legolas.

"No, he has heard us." Aragorn whispered softly.

"How do you know that?" Faramir hissed in surprise as he looked at Legolas. To him the elf had not moved at all.

"He shifted his body towards me when we came in the clearing. He has heard us." Aragorn explained and Faramir turned back to see the elf smirking at him and the brilliant blue eyes were locked on Faramir's face.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, ranger." The musical voice of the elf welcomed him as Legolas silently moved towards Faramir, placing a hand on the young man's shoulders before greeting Aragorn with a peck on the lips. Legolas lifted his daughter from his husband's arms.

The elf spoke softly and in the grey tongue to the small princess but Faramir knew that he could not even try to translate it. The northern accent of Legolas was too hard for him to make out the precise words that the prince spoke.

Aragorn was sitting at the table. The man's expression was one of amusement and Faramir knew Aragorn understood what the elf was saying. "Done making her promises, Legolas? Such as giving her a pony for her birthday?"

The man was rewarded by soft, stifled laughter from Faramir. The elf's head snapped up and Legolas smiled coyly at him, the blue eyes twinkling. Aragorn had known that Faramir could not understand everything that was being said in elvish and usually Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir spoke slowly around Faramir whenever they were discussing something in elvish.

But Legolas had forgotten it when he had spoken in his happiness to his daughter. The elf was shaking his head as he watched Aragorn do the same. "Are you prepared for your 'examination'?" The elf asked.

Aragorn grimaced and shook his head as Legolas drew nearer and continued. "I am sure their hands will be gentle."

The servants began to bring the food. Bread, vegetables and fruits, all refreshing. Aragorn rose and went to his husband, whispering in a string of elvish so swiftly that Faramir could not follow it. "Be careful, you will sleep on the couch."

"Is that so? Is that your way of escaping them putting their practise to us?"

Aragorn turned away and Faramir had the distinct feeling he was witnessing something private between the two lovers as he raised his voice and asked. "May I feed Raina?"

Legolas turned to him, but Aragorn ignored it and the elf smiled gratefully up at Faramir, handing him the small princess before he approached Aragorn. He touched the man upon the shoulder, saying in a soft voice so that Faramir would not hear him but Aragorn spun around. "Do you wish for more children?"

Legolas hesitated, it seemed like a genuine question but Aragorn had taken him by the arm and spoke. "First answer that comes to mind, Legolas."

"Yes, but I . . ."

"No, first answer counts. I know that you will come up with excuses why you can wait or do not want any more children but you are wrong. Both of us have grown up as only children and while my family was very kind to me, it was different if I had a sibling. With our schedules I do not wish to subject our daughter to the same thing."

"Estel . . . what if it would not be wise for you to bear another child? Would you still do it then?" Legolas' voice was soft, but his determined blue eyes held those of Legolas.

"No, I would heed the healer's words. But yes, I would bear another child unless it was against a healer's advice. Besides, Elrond has told me that I can bear another child. Apparently my body has adapted to the birthing process and carrying a child to term, even when the pregnancy will be harder."

"Estel, that is. . . ." They were distracted when Faramir cursed and Raina gave a small sound. The young steward had dropped the glass bottle with milk and was trying his best to steady Raina as he tried to gather up the broken remains of the bottle.

Legolas reached the younger male first. He crouched down after pushing Faramir back into a chair and forcing him to sit down. The prince had soon picked up all the glass pieces and Aragorn had managed to find a sack to contain them.

He smiled at his elf, winked at Faramir, who was blushing because of his clumsiness. "Don't worry, Faramir. It is not as if you were interrupting something very important."

The king received a light smack from his husband in response as Faramir brightened when he noticed that Legolas was jesting and they began to eat.

The lunch did nothing to ease Aragorn's apprehension as the young king departed for his room. The joy he had felt all through the lunch was leaving him as he knocked upon Elrond's chamber door to announce his arrival.

The deep voice of his father bade him to enter and Aragorn took a deep breath before he opened the door. He stood in the doorway for a good moment, his eyes scanning the room.

Elrohir and Elladan were both dressed equally in tunics and leggings, which was not strange since the twin sons of Elrond favoured them above the heavy robes that Elrond or Aragorn were forced to wear to the council sessions.

Elrond was standing near the window and he had favoured the tunic and leggings as well. The robe hung in the wardrobe closet, which was open and the healer's hair was bound back in a single, thick braid. No circlet adored the dark hair and the grey eyes were sparkling as Elrond turned to Aragorn.

"We all know why we are here. Aragorn has been most gracious in aiding us with the training. If you would be so kind, ion nin, to remove your over shirt. I think the simple undershirt will do." Elrond approached Aragorn and aided the man in removing the beautifully decorated tunic he wore.

The silver undershirt the man wore was too big, but Aragorn still tugged on it self consciously. He had yet to lose the weight he had put on during the pregnancy. His stomach was far from flat but Elrond immediately reached out and place his hand over Aragorn's, saying. "Stop! We have seen you when you were skin and bones and came back from spending years in the wild with barely anything to eat. The extra weight is better for you. It is good to see on you."

Elladan called out. "Nice shirt, Estel. Does it belong to Legolas?"

Aragorn flushed but grinned as he answered. "Of course."

Elrond guided Aragorn over to the bed, motioning for the man to lie down which Aragorn did without protest. Elrohir sat down beside Aragorn, smiling down at the man. Aragorn's eyes travelled from his father's to his brothers' eyes on the other side. Elladan was standing behind Elrohir, who had curled his legs beneath him and his fingers were lightly resting upon Aragorn's arm.

"We all have experience with pregnancies in females. In truth, in males it is no different except that it might be more dangerous because their bodies are not designed for carrying children. I will show you how to feel for the child even when it is very small. Estel, if you would be so kind . . ."

Aragorn tugged up his shirt, relaxing further onto the bed. He hoped that neither of his brothers would press too hard because his stomach and especially the lower half were still extremely sore.

Elrond began and Aragorn felt his father's mind touch his own. His father tuned into him and slowly skirted around the areas that were tender as he explained his actions to the twins. "Now who wishes to go first?"

Elladan raised his hand and Aragorn focussed again as Elrond and the oldest twin exchanged places. Aragorn shifted a little as Elladan took a moment to carefully lay a hand on Aragorn's stomach and to look the king in the eye. The man nodded and his brother began to press gently, slowly moving his hands.

Aragorn felt it the moment Elladan's hand hit a pained muscle. He reared up suddenly. He gasped as his eyes began to water and his other muscles protested against the sudden movement. His stomach was on fire as he gasped for breath and tried to turn on his side to double over.

He felt a mind brush his own and immediately sought release from the pain as he assumed it was Legolas. But the elven mind was only distinctively familiar and Aragorn felt hands steady him as words reached his ears.

He felt just after he had done when he had given birth and his head was once again pillowed on a thigh as hands stroked his hair away. His breathing was still fast but he was able to focus upon a different pair of hands as Elrond's fingers were lying on his cheek.

He managed to focus his eyes upon his father's calm face as Elladan stood a little ways beyond, shaking and staring at Aragorn. Elrond turned and gestured for Elladan to come closer, relinquishing his place to Elladan and instructing his oldest son. "Relax and focus upon Aragorn's mind. You will be able to tell where it hurts and know not to touch those places or be cautioned when you do. I was afraid that something like this might happen because of the birth. He is obviously too sore for us to continue such an examination."

Aragorn found that he had caught his breath and he managed to ask. "Whose mind did I flee into?"

"Mine." Elrohir answered as Aragorn turned and he looked back at his brother. Elrohir was smiling gently as he explained. "You sought to escape the pain so I did the only thing I could do and brushed my mind against yours. You responded by opening your mind wide and allowed me in. We knew that something like this might happen so if I would examine you, Elladan would sit next to you and other way around."

"It will take time for you to recover, Aragorn. We will try again some other time. . . ." Elrond answered, hushing.

"No, you can continue. Just be careful." Aragorn turned on his back and pulled his shirt up again. Elrohir continued to stroke his hair.

"Shall I give it a try?" the younger twin suggested. "Then Elladan can regain his confidence." They switched places and Elladan sat beside Aragorn and the man could still feel the trembling running through the strong body of his brother.

"Dan, it is fine. You did not know so I am not angry at you. Besides, I am sure that I have wounded you many times when I was threatening your wounds." Aragorn managed to chuckle dryly.

He knew that Legolas had been alarmed but since the elf had not yet came storming in, he assumed that it was fine. Elrond began to move onto the other part of the training, the healing aspect and Aragorn began to drowse. He had not gotten much sleep last night because Raina had cried a lot.

It was not long before his eyes fell shut and the king fell asleep. He was not aware of the fact that Elrond tugged a light blanket over his youngest child and stroked his hair before he was joined by Elladan and Elrohir and as the elven lord slipped from the room, he knew that he would treasure these memories and when he would sail, that everything would be alright with his children.

**I hope you liked it. Review and send some ideas please. **


	24. Lack of judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. So any ideas are very welcome. This chapter will take place about a year after the last one. Let's begin. **

Aragorn could feel his body trembling from where he was sitting in front of the toilet, heaving up what little he had eaten. He pushed his hair away from his face, feeling the sweat soak his skin and chilling him. He retched again, dryly this time before he managed to wipe his mouth and getting to his feet, fuming.

He took quick steps into the bedroom, ignoring his headache as he quickly dressed himself, looking around for his blond elf. Of course Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

Cursing at himself, he turned, going in search of his husband. He walked quickly, stepping into the hallway as he heard laughter reach his ears from the family dining hall. His daughter's happy laughter could be heard just as well as their guests, who were chatting.

He growled low when he heard Legolas' deep baritone answering and then cooing to Raina. Faramir saw him standing in the hallway and the steward smiled. He looked a bit bleary eyed before he asked, "Lord Aragorn, is everything alright?"

"No, I am going to murder my husband. If you would kindly excuse me, Faramir. . ."

"Uhm, my lord, might I inquire why you are planning on murdering Legolas?" Faramir seemed a bit anxious but Aragorn did not care.

"That is between him and me and it depends on his answer. Now if you will excuse me. . . ." The man stormed into the room, startling those inside.

His stomach rebelled against the smells that assailed him but Aragorn firmly pushed it down like his father had taught him. Surprised glances were thrown his way from both the hobbits; Elrohir, who narrowed his eyes at the uneasy look in Aragorn's eyes; Gimli grinned at him; Legolas looked up, surprised, before smiling at him. He was obviously happy; Raina beamed at her father.

He ignored his daughter and the other people who were visiting and hissed at his mate. "A word now!"

Legolas' eyes grew wide and the elf frowned as he said. "Estel, surely it can wait until you have broken your fast with us. . ."

"Legolas, _now!_" Aragorn thundered, his anger finally bursting forward. He could see how Raina's eyes widened at the unexpected shout. But Legolas was scrambling to his feet as he moved swiftly after his husband who had already departed the room, leaving those inside the room speaking amongst themselves. Elrohir's eyes met Faramir's from across the room. Their expressions grim, they both hoped it was not the case that they feared.

Legolas followed his sure-footed husband into the garden, cautiously approaching Aragorn. He seemed to vibrate with anger. The elf was worried. He wondered what he happened to upset Aragorn so.

He made a bit of noise, knowing better then to startle Aragorn when the king was in such a mood, though it did not happen often. He wanted to reach out and place a consoling hand on the man's shoulders, but it would be unwelcome until he knew the reason why Aragorn was so angry.

He looked out at the restored city below them. In the year since Raina's birth the city had been rebuilt and Aragorn had settled into his new role as king quite well. Their relationship had prospered, but Legolas wondered what had happened to Aragorn. The man had been sleeping peacefully when he left, something he did often do as of late.

Aragorn turned finally, eyes flashing as he hissed. "Do tell me, husband of mine, when was the last time we made love?"

The elf frowned again, he really need to speak to Faramir if Aragorn had forgotten the last time they made love. "About two months ago . . . I believe. Yes, when Raina had been teething and we finally had an evening to ourselves."

"And nothing struck you as strange about our lovemaking perhaps? Or afterwards that you would like to share, Legolas?" The man drew closer, anger still radiating through the bond, making Legolas uneasy.

"No, nothing did. We both were perhaps a bit tired and it was a bit hurried but other then that, nothing . . . or . . ."

"Or what?"

"Well, my mind was not fully concentrated with nights of broken sleep but no, I cannot recall anything out of the ordinary, have you?" The elf glanced up at his husband, blue eyes concerned and curious.

Aragorn cursed under his breath. Damn his beautiful elf. He fixed his attention on Legolas again and to his satisfaction he saw the elf flinch slightly, put on guard by the obvious strange behaviour as the man said. "I have been ill . . . a lot lately . . . which . . ."

"You should rest then . . . you might be overworked . . ."

"It strangely enough disappears in the afternoon. I am putting on weight . . . dizzy spells . . . no fainting as of yet. And it all mysteriously happened to me after we made love. . . ."

"But Aragorn, surely . . . you said you are putting on weight . . . oh . . . ." It seemed to dawn on his elf as Legolas' eyes brightened and Aragorn held up a hand to say.

"No, Legolas, do not even think of saying it . . ."

"Estel, you really think that you are . . ." Legolas stepped closer, his face suddenly worried as he trembled and asked. "You think you are pregnant, my love?"

Aragorn only gave a nod, his anger disappearing and uncertainty remaining. Legolas took a hold of him, slowly embracing him, folding his slender body in the man's arms and said. "You are not sure?"

"I have yet to test the theory." Aragorn confirmed and Legolas nodded against the man's cheek, feeling it damped slightly.

"I am sorry, my beloved. I did not mean. . . ."

"It is not your fault. We both forgot to use protection. It is not your fault . . ."

"Actually, if I had not finished inside of you, this would not have happened. Or if we had not made love, you would not be in this predicament." Legolas drew back so he could rest his forehead against Aragorn's wrinkled one.

"It is not your fault, Legolas. The love making was nice. It has been too long. Besides, it might just be a false. . ."

"You want me to get Elrohir so he can check . . . ?"

"No, I want you to do it. If there is something there, you can sense it." Aragorn's voice was firm but it shook just the tiniest bit. Legolas nodded, allowing Aragorn to guide his hand to the place where their daughter had once grown and now a new life might begin again.

At first the elf felt nothing. He focussed deeper, allowing his long-used elven senses to guide him. A spark came to his hand, familiar to Aragorn's spirit when the man had been pregnant and after a moment the spark stayed there.

Legolas opened his eyes to see Aragorn eying him anxiously and the elf only gave a nod. The man's proud shoulders immediately fell and Aragorn heaved a sigh. It reminded Legolas of the first time Aragorn had found out he had been pregnant and the elf embraced Aragorn, murmuring. "Oh, Estel, it will be fine."

Aragorn buried his face in his neck and Legolas tightened his grip. He slowly wrapped his mind around Aragorn's, feeling the insecurity coming from the man. Aragorn was not unhappy with the news but the man remembered the first pregnancy extremely well.

"Come, you should eat. And besides, your daughter is sure to wonder why you have not even greeted her properly." With Legolas' arms around his shoulder they proceeded back inside.

Aragorn slipped into his customary seat, his eyes cast down and unable to meet those from across the table. Their guests settled easily, chatting softly amongst themselves. Aragorn could not greet Raina; his thoughts were too confusing.

A hand slipped through his arms and came to rest upon his thigh. Aragorn glanced up to see Elrohir's concerned look. He took the elven hand and then placed it against the small curve of his stomach, feeling Elrohir's hand tighten in his shirt before the elf moved it a bit, examining the small growing bulge under his hand.

"Barely two months but very strong, just like the first child and healthy, Estel." The elven voice was barely audible. Aragorn glanced up quickly at the smiling face of his brother. Aragorn looked over at his daughter and he caught Legolas' smile.

His blond elf nodded at him and Aragorn took a deep breath as he raised his voice to address his friends.

"We have an announcement to make. It seemed like a lack of judgement on our part will rival in another birth in about ten months."

He was met by silence before congratulations were offered all around. He took a deep breath, nodding at each of them. He focussed upon his plate to see that Elrohir had put a piece of bread with cheese on it.

He glanced at his brother and raised an eyebrow in inquiry as the younger twins said with a grin. "You have to eat well, Estel. You are not only eating for yourself now; you are eating for another person too."

The man sighed; he could already see where this was going. He would have to be protected again, his life demanded by his child. But then he caught Legolas's glance from across the table and the elf smiled at him before leaning over and picking up the piece of bread, saying. "You really did not have to butter me any bread, Elrohir, but I thank you for your considerance."

"It is not for you . . ."

"It is my duty as the king's consort to check for poison . . ."

"It is normally not the case. Kings have servants who do that. Their consort should not be the one to do this. What if there had been poison in the food, you could be endangering yourself?"

"You know as well as I do, Elrohir that poison affects us differently than it does with a human. Especially when that human is carrying a child. But leave Aragorn in peace. He can make his own bread . . ."

"And here I hoped I would be getting spoiled for carrying your child." Aragorn glanced up in time to see the elven eyes darken. He could see barely concealed hunger in the blue eyes and he swallowed thickly.

Legolas and he had been very careful in their lovemaking, always using the tea Elrond had designed for them to keep Aragorn from conceiving. It was a good method, but it was not fault-proof and sometimes it might not work. When stressed, it felt so good to cuddle up to Legolas. But Aragorn had wanted more that night.

They both had been careless. At first Aragorn had no knowledge of what was taking place inside of him. When he had begun getting ill in the mornings about a month after he had conceived, he had assumed he was getting ill. He had been ill for a week or so but when the nausea continued and instead of losing weight, he had been gaining it, his mind had finally accepted what his body was telling him. He was pregnant, again.

He took a sip of his tea and then took up a piece of bread that was lying on Legolas' plate, snatching it away before the quick elven fingers could. Legolas stared at him but Aragorn broke off a piece and held it up for Raina to take. She gurgled at him and then chewed on it, munching on it until it was wet enough for her to swallow.

He smiled at her, her eyes lifting up to meet his and then she cried out, ignoring the piece of bread, "Ada . . ."

"Yes, I am here, my little one." Aragorn answered soothingly as she extended her arms to him. He picked her up. She settled on his hip immediately and she rested her head against his shoulder, content.

"Perhaps Faramir can be persuaded to give his lord the day off?" Legolas looked at Faramir, seeing the tired eyes of the steward. Eowyn had given birth a few weeks ago and it seemed that unlike Raina, their newborn son did not sleep all night.

"Perhaps I should give Faramir the day off too. It looks like he can catch up on some rest." Aragorn shifted Raina slightly and he smiled at Legolas. The elf nodded at him and rose, placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Now, I am going to steal my husband. We have some catching up to do. We will see you all at lunch." Aragorn could not protest as he was pulled along with Legolas, the elven hand warm in his grip.

They walked into the garden, Legolas treading the soft path with easy feet and Aragorn slowed his pace, feeling Legolas accommodate to him immediately. His prince led him to a clearing filled with flowers, the private garden Legolas had been working in when he had some spare time.

The sun shone down upon them through the leaves, casting pleasant shadows on the grassy ground. Aragorn allowed Legolas to take his daughter and to put her on the ground. She crawled, happily chatting to herself.

Then Legolas smiled mischievously at him and slowly pulled Aragorn towards him. "I have not yet properly had the time to be introduced to the little one. But I must first look to the one who carries the child."

Aragorn remembered the particular expression on Legolas's face well. His elf had looked at him in the same adoring way when he had given birth. He felt a smile pulling at his lips as his elf closed the distance between them to lightly press his lips against Aragorn's.

His elf allowed Aragorn to wrap his arms around Legolas's slender form. The smooth archer's hands quickly cupped his small belly, feeling the slight expansion through the tunic Aragorn wore.

The man moaned into the kiss, opening his lips and allowing Legolas to deepen it. He was sensitive through the skin on his expanding belly and Legolas knew it. His elf slowly moved one hand underneath Aragorn's shirt, allowing his warm palm to touch the skin.

Aragorn broke the kiss when he felt his daughter's hand on his leg. Raina tried to stand and she babbled contentedly at him. Legolas bent down and picked her up, crawling her into his arms. "She will make an excellent big sister. But does she even know that she is getting a smaller sibling?"

Aragorn shook his head. He sat down in the grass, not knowing how he could tell his daughter that within a year they would have another family member. Legolas settled beside him, setting his daughter in his lap and slowly rocking her, trying to catch her attention.

She glanced at him, gifting him with a bright smile. Legolas's lips curled on their own accord and he allowed her to crawl to Aragorn, where she settled with her head against his chest, her breathing slowing as she relaxed against her father, knowing that he would never hurt her.

The king stroked her light hair, sharing a bemused smile with Legolas. "I doubt that she would understand." The man answered to the questioning gaze and Legolas merely lay a consoling hand on Aragorn's belly as he saw the king's face pale when there seemed to be a flash of morning sickness.

The elf wished he could take this from Aragorn, gifting the man only with the joys of pregnancy. But he merely shared a smile as Aragorn lay back down in the grass, enjoying the rare day off.

"Meleth, are you really so uncertain about the pregnancy?"

The keen eyes of his husband rose to meet his own. Aragorn stared at him for a moment before he spoke with a thoughtful undertone. "I am not really uncertain. This pregnancy will be easier than the last one. But of course I am still not entirely convinced I would like to carry another child so soon."

"You do glow with the life within you, my beloved." Legolas's words were a whisper because his face was buried in Aragorn's neck, his hands lazily drifting to the small bulge where their child grew. Aragorn gave a pleasant growl low in his throat and shuffled closer. As Legolas watched the grey eyes drifting shut, he knew that Aragorn was feeling well. He allowed his hand to splay across the gentle rise of the belly; it was enough for the moment.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas. **


	25. A big family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you liked the last plot twist. I think this story might be a bit longer then I originally planned. This chapter takes place a few months later then the last one. Let's begin. I am again torturing Aragorn. **

Legolas slipped into the room; face softening as he saw his beloved husband lying fast asleep at his desk. Aragorn's neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle and Legolas frowned and he sighed as he walked the last quick steps towards the desk and stroked the man's wet hair out of his face.

Aragorn tensed under his touch and Legolas felt the unnatural body heat coming from the man's brow. He lightly shook Aragorn, shifting himself on the desk and slowly stroking Aragorn's brow until the man woke up, blinking up at him with fever clouded eyes.

"Oh, I was just getting my work done. . ." Aragorn glanced around his empty desk, wondering _why_ it was empty.

"I think you need to be in bed, meleth nin. You caught the same thing that Raina has had." Aragorn shook his head, confused eyes locking with the smile on Legolas' face as the man said.

"Legolas, why are you here?"

"Because you are ill. You have caught a bad case of the fever just like Raina had last week." The elf once more explained patiently.

Last week their daughter had come down with the spring fever like so many other children in the city. Thanks to the increased hygiene none of the children had died but Legolas had begun to suspect Aragorn had come down with a similar case.

He tugged at the pregnant man's hand and Aragorn rose finally, stumbling a bit and Legolas caught him, easing Aragorn as he steadied him with an arm around the waist. "Easy, my lover."

Together they managed to go to the royal chambers, by which time Aragorn was swaying. Legolas cursed himself for not seeing the exhaustion in his mate's eyes. Aragorn was mumbling softly to himself, protesting against Legolas' hands as the elf sought to undress him.

Legolas finally stopped and instead placed his hand against Aragorn's warm cheek. "Meleth, stop struggling! I mean no harm. . . ."

Aragorn didn't seem to recognize him and Legolas sighed as he remembered the many broken nights spent by Raina's bedside to try and console the crying child who had been extremely uncomfortable with the heat in her body. He tugged Aragorn towards him, knowing the man only had a flash of the fever but he knew his beloved was not feeling very well.

He lovingly managed to dress Aragorn in his sleeping attire at last, whispering endearments to the man he loved and then tucking him into bed, sitting with him and stroking the man's sweaty hair until Aragorn fell in an uneasy sleep.

His gaze lingered fondly on his mate. Aragorn was already blossoming with his child, the gentle rise of his stomach protecting their newborn quite well. Legolas rose, smoothing the blankets one last time when a sweaty hand caught his.

The elf turned to find Aragorn half out of bed, croaking, "Stay, please!"

The elf nodded, his hands already pushing Aragorn back in the bed. "Yes, I will be right back. I have to check on Raina first. She might not be awake yet but I promise you, I will come back the moment I have done that."

The man nodded at him, reassured like a small child as he lay back down against the many pillows that decorated the royal bed. Legolas smiled at his husband. Aragorn could still be easily reassured by the elvish that he remembered from his earliest memories.

The elf silently slipped out of the rooms, taking quick steps towards Faramir's office. He knocked upon the wooden door and then entered when the tired voice came. Faramir glanced up at him with the same tired eyes that Aragorn had and Legolas frowned in sympathy. Faramir tried to smile but he was failing miserably.

The man sank back down in his chair when rising proved to be dangerous as he swayed. Legolas moved closer, saying in a soft voice. "Are you feeling alright, Faramir?"

"Of course I am, Legolas. . . ." Faramir was shaking his head, breaking off with a moan as his eyes drifted shut and he pressed his fingertips tightly against his eyelids. Legolas crossed the distance between them and he rested his hands on Faramir's shoulders.

"Go to bed, Faramir. . . ."

"But somebody has to keep the house running. Boromir and Eowyn are already ill. . ."

"And so are you."

"So I am but I cannot do this . . . I have to work . . . I mean . . ."

"Go to bed, Faramir. Aragorn is ill too and if you keep working you will both be extremely ill. So go to bed. Just go. You need to be better. The fever has managed to get everybody ill in the city one way or another and even the royal house has been infected."

The younger man glanced up at him with fever clouded eyes and sighed, resting his head against Legolas' arm in a childlike gesture of trust as he asked, "But why are you not ill then?"

"Elves do not fall ill, Faramir. Now go on . . . I am not going to put you into bed like I did with Aragorn. Ask one of the guards to escort you home. I think with a bit of rest the fever will pass in a day or two. You have already had it as a child I think? Then you should be feeling better soon. Go on, Faramir. Leave the work for a later date when you are not ill."

The younger man nodded and then got to his a feet a bit unsteady, grasping Legolas' offered hand. The sluggish movements reminded Legolas of Aragorn when the man had come down with the flu. The elf shook his head, wondering why both of the men went to such lengths to hide it. He made sure that one of the guards would accompany Faramir to his house before going to check on Raina.

The elf slipped into his daughter's chamber and gazed at her for a moment. She was sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed and one hand loosely clenching a stuffed bear, a last gift from Elrond. Legolas traced her cheek with one finger and then glanced around the room.

They would need to start preparing the nursery soon. At least before Aragorn would give birth, but that was some many months away. The elf cocked his head when he heard a loud sneeze, a groan and a light thud coming from the royal bedroom.

He walked back inside the room, frowning in sympathy when he saw how Aragorn had managed to curl up. The man had nearly tossed all the pillows from the bed in his search for coolness. Legolas reached the bed, seeing the weary grey eyes of his beloved before Aragorn kicked the blankets away.

"Estel?" he asked, tugging on his boots before he slid into the bed. Aragorn immediately turned to him, eyebrows raised but the man seemed to recognize Legolas and he smiled a gentle smile. The king crawled closer, one hand holding his belly.

Legolas pulled Aragorn closer, wrapping a blanket around the shivering man. "How are you feeling?"

"How is Raina?" The man asked instead, shaking his head as he allowed his beloved to run warm hands over his arms as they tightened in Legolas' shirt.

"She is asleep. She will call for us when she is awake, I recon, but for now you have to sleep, meleth nin, to get well."

"I am not tired, Legolas. My mind is too full of words and thought. I am not tired enough to sleep. Stay with me please and tell me plans about the new child . . ." The man's strong voice was pleading and Legolas nodded, hiding a smile.

He slid down on his back, allowing Aragorn to cuddle up to him. Aragorn's belly pressed against his side and Legolas rested a hand on it, wondering when he would feel the babe inside stirring to life. Aragorn released a small groan as his back cracked loudly.

"Much better." The man murmured, closing his eyes.

Legolas continued to look on as Aragorn drifted off to sleep finally and it did not take long until Legolas join him.

Something that brushed his side caused Legolas to awaken. The elf glanced up at Aragorn but the man was only rubbing his stomach, wakening slightly. Legolas woke better when something brushed his side again and he watched as Aragorn's gaze drifted down towards his stomach, as did the man's hand.

"I think the child is moving." Aragorn's voice was calm even as his face cracked into a smile. Legolas was fighting his own smile and then he reached out to place his hand next to Aragorn's. In the first pregnancy he had missed this moment, had missed the emotions in Aragorn's eyes as they got the first glimpse of the life that grew within Aragorn.

Aragorn rolled onto his back, one hand still loosely holding his stomach as the baby moved within. Legolas reacted slower but finally the elf crept closer, resting one hand on the gentle bulge as the babe kicked again, against his hand this time.

Soon Legolas had both hands on his mate's stomach, drawing the shirt up so he could see the tanned flesh. The thickening around Aragorn's waist was what drew Legolas' attention as he remembered that first night so many months ago when Aragorn had made the announcement.

He had pulled Aragorn into bed that night, even before the man had had the time to undress and had easily divested Aragorn of his shirt, pushing the man down on the bed as he stared at the small bulge that had appeared. He had wondered how he had failed to notice the weight Aragorn had been putting on.

He had known every plane of Aragorn's body, all the firm muscles and knew every movement by heart. Unless Aragorn had been hiding something from him. But no, Aragorn had asked Legolas to confirm the pregnancy.

The elf was tossed out of his thoughts as Aragorn moved, curling up to him. "I am tired," his husband declared.

Legolas smiled and then gathered his sick husband closer. Aragorn's stomach was once again pressed against Legolas' side but the elf did not mind in the slightest. He got up as the first cries came from his daughter's room and as she joined them in bed, Legolas watched over his growing family and he couldn't have been happier.

**Send some ideas of course. Review please. **


	26. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This story will be going to coming to an end soon, let's begin. **

"Damn it, I said do not touch me!" Aragorn thundered harshly at the council member's wife who bore a stunned expression on her face. The young girl, a woman of barely 19 summers, was pregnant herself. She drew herself together and said, snatching her hand back from where she had laid it on Aragorn's seven month old bump.

"Oh I am sorry, _sire_, I thought that you as the _pregnant_ king would have understood what I had been saying but I guess living with these high and mighty elves has caused your head to grow large as well."

"I do not like being touched. I am not somebody to be petted!" Aragorn said tensely. Around them the whole hall held their breath.

"No, you are the one who gets knocked up by an elf and then cannot suffer the consequences. You are not a private property. The king belongs to the people and so does your child! I will make sure to raise my child quite different from yours, sire. You are a bad king; you can barely stand to be petted and to be surrounded by the people who love you. I think that you are a very arrogant man to deny your people the king they had to miss for years!" She stared at him coldly and then said prettily. "I think that you do not even look good with that extra weight! And you probably won't even make a good parent. Who allows themselves to be knocked up so soon after their daughter has been born? I think it is considered bad taste"

She then pulled her nose high in the air and left, leaving Aragorn alone to ball his fist at his side, fighting his rage. Something pulled inside of him, something snapping.

She was right. He was a bad parent. He had to attend this stupid gathering while upstairs Legolas was sitting with Raina who had a mild cold. He should be the one sitting at her bedside with Thranduil close by, offering parental advice.

But no, he was a bad parent, he was the one who had to work while Elladan and Elrohir played with Boromir and spoke to Eowyn.

Much to his horror, Aragorn felt his eyes starting to burn. Faramir approached him, having heard what the girl had to say. He placed a hand on Aragorn's shaking shoulder. Aragorn turned to him, startled and Faramir felt pity rise in him. Aragorn was struggling with emotions and the young steward knew that Aragorn had taken these words to heart.

The last few weeks hadn't been easy for the pregnant man but Aragorn had been in high spirits, joking often with Faramir, his counsellors and Legolas. There had been hardly any mood swings but Aragorn had grumbled a little with the work load but had started on it the moment he got a spare moment. Many times Faramir had come into the room to find Aragorn dozing in the sunlight but he had waited until the man had woken up on his own before going back to work with renewed energy.

Now he watched as tears were gathering in Aragorn's eyes, the man quickly losing his composure. "Go on, I will hold the fort here." The steward offered quietly, he knew that there was nothing he could do and Aragorn would most likely search for reassurance from Legolas.

Aragorn slipped away quietly, his steps quick as he flew up to his room. He didn't want to see anybody now, didn't want to hear any whispered comments about how that girl had been wrong. She had been right and he had known it.

He closed the door behind him, glad that Legolas had decided to go to the sitting room. His elf must share the girl's thoughts because Legolas had not touched Aragorn since then. The elf had been sleeping fitfully if he came to bed at all.

Aragorn tugged on his boots to get them off. His tears were spilling over and sobs were overcoming him as he lay down upon the bed and hugged a pillow to his chest. He hadn't even cried like this when he had said goodbye to Elrond.

His father had sailed a year ago, saying goodbye to him the summer before and blessing him and his family. He knew Elrond had not liked to leave but he had seen the weariness in his father. Elrond longed to go home, even if it meant being torn between families.

Sobs overcame him as Aragorn struggled to contain them. But is seemed like a dam had been breeched, he couldn't contain them and they came out all at once. He prayed that nobody would see him because he didn't need pity.

XX

Legolas bounced Raina on his lap before he set her on the rug. She heaved herself up on his knee, searching for a hold steady enough to stand. The elf took a moment to make sure Aragorn was well, a fleeting touch upon his mind that he knew the human didn't mind.

He looked forward to tonight, where he would take Aragorn to a private dinner, just the two of them. It had taken some time to arrange and Legolas knew he had been absent a lot because he needed to arrange it and keep it a secret. Tonight, they would be married for two years.

He smiled at his father; he would babysit his beloved granddaughter tonight. Legolas had been a bit worried because Raina had a small cold but Elrohir had ensured him it was nothing. Legolas slowly allowed their daughter to walk a bit until she fell down on her butt, crying happily.

Thranduil laughed softly and Raina sniffled as Legolas wiped her nose. "I am afraid that if this keeps up I will need to keep her away from Estel again. I do not hope that he will get ill again, the poor man was pretty ill the last time."

"I believe most of the people of Minas Tirith fell ill that time." Thranduil sat forward, smiling as his granddaughter played with some blocks.

"I am going to try to get her down for a nap but I will need her blankets. She won't sleep without them. I have them on our bed because Aragorn wanted to cuddle with her this morning before he had to leave for work." Legolas rose from his seat as Raina gave a cry and grasped his leg.

"Why don't you stay here and I will go and find her blankets. I am sure it will not be so hard. I did take care of you." Thranduil rose as Legolas gave him a fond smile, saying.

"Yes and you did that so well."

Thranduil rolled his eyes and he swatted Legolas around the head, scowling mildly. "If it hadn't been for me then you would have been dead a long time ago, please remember that I am your father, Greenleaf and I deserve some respect."

Legolas shook with laughter and Thranduil left the room. He was glad that his son had found such a loving husband in Aragorn. He had been gifted with a gifted, intelligent and friendly son in law.

He knew that Aragorn adored Legolas and the elf adored the man. The royal pair obviously adored their daughter and since the news had reached him that Aragorn was pregnant again; well Thranduil had decided that a visit had been in order.

He knocked on the door before entering, you might never know and he opened the door when no sound came. The sight that greeted him was not an empty bedroom. Aragorn quickly turned, his eyes slightly red and the pillow the man had been clenching to his chest, falling to the floor.

"Aragorn, is everything alright?" Thranduil's voice was soft and he approached the obvious distressed king. "Are you in pain?"

Aragorn picked up another pillow and hugged it to his chest, seeming to shake as the man shook his head.

"Then what is the matter?"

"There is nothing." His son in law muttered, seeking to try and place a smile on his face. Needless to say he failed miserably and Aragorn closed his eyes again, hugging the pillow even tighter.

"Strange that you cry over nothing then, Aragorn." Thranduil sat down on the bed, gathering the blankets of Raina to him. He knew that soon he would have to bring them to Legolas or the prince would come in search of him and he would find Aragorn as well and Thranduil had a feeling Aragorn didn't want to be found by Legolas.

"I will go and bring the blankets to Legolas and then I shall return and you can tell me why you cry over nothing…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Aragorn mumbled.

"Then you may cry if it makes you feel better."

"Why would you allow me to cry?" Aragorn was confused as he glanced up. He had always heard from Legolas how hard Thranduil could be on his son. Thranduil did not appreciate weakness but Legolas had also told him that Thranduil was a sweet and loving father.

Thranduil's smile was gentle and he said. "Because something has upset you and I think that you do not want Legolas here and since it is a father's duty to comfort his son whenever something is amiss, I will do so gladly."

"I just think I am a bad parent. I cannot even be with my daughter who is ill." This confession startled Thranduil and the elf dropped the blankets on the bed as he said.

"Aragorn, where do you get such a ridiculous notion?" The green eyes were looking at him and Aragorn gave a shrug. The younger male had coiled in on himself and Thranduil approached his side, sitting down upon the bed and lifted Aragorn's chin so the man had to look at him.

"You are a most loving parent, Aragorn. You cannot be with your daughter because you have a duty to your people. I have the same duty but as long as you have your children foremost in mind then you are a good parent. Tell me, when you heard that Raina was ill, what was your first instinct?"

"I wanted to be there for her." Aragorn glanced up.

"But you knew that you could not be. You are a most remarkable man, Aragorn. You cannot function properly because of your pregnancy…." Aragorn's face coloured and the grey eyes sharpened to silver with the anger but Thranduil held up a slender hand as he continued.

"Hear me out, ion nin. Your kingdom has been rebuild and you work hard but you are also pregnant and in need of rest and peace. Your hormones can run rampage…"

"A girl said to me that I was a bed parent. She said it because I said that I didn't like being touched by her. She said that I was a bad parent because I had another child so quickly after Raina had been born." Aragorn was shaking and Thranduil rested a hand on the wet cheek as he softly said.

"Then she is wrong. I think that my son is to be partly blamed for your latest predicament. This is not your fault…"

"But Legolas agrees with her. I barely see him these days." Insecurity coloured Aragorn's voice this time and Thranduil silently cursed his son. It was very sweet for Legolas to go out of his way to surprise him but it seemed that Aragorn had need of the elf every day, instead of one very special day.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Aragorn took the silence as a rejection and curled in closer in himself, hard through it was.

"Adar, what is keeping you? Estel…" Legolas opened the door, frowning when he saw Aragorn curled up on the bed. The man didn't look at him as Legolas entered, Raina on his arm who cried out happily for her father.

Aragorn ignored her and glanced around. Legolas approached the bed, worry for his mate evident in his face. Aragorn's eyes flickered upwards to him and then the man said, startling his elf.

"Why should you care? You are away during the day even when I arrange for a lunch with you, just the two of us and even then you don't show up or why should you want to comfort me now?"

Legolas frowned at the words and then said. "Today is our marriage anniversary and we will have a special dinner tonight, just like old times…"

"I don't want a special dinner tonight. I want you now, here with me and at that damned gathering this morning when people go around accusing me that I am not a good parent." Aragorn's voice was calm but Thranduil could see the tears gathering in the man's eyes again.

He did the only thing he could think of and took his granddaughter from Legolas and left the room.

Xx

"What is this about, Aragorn?"

Aragorn flinched when he saw Legolas crossing his arms over his chest. He had known it. "Why should you care? Obviously I am getting in the way…"

The man tried to turn on the bed with difficultly and a golden brow rose. "Estel, Valar damn it, tell me what you mean!"

"What I mean is that you are not there when I need you. For weeks you have been away, leaving me alone! I need you, Legolas, damn it, I need you! I don't want some fancy dinner tonight just for our anniversary. I want to have dinner with you every night…."

The man's voice was sharp and his anger biting.

"I am there for you…"

"When? When I wake up in the morning to see you leaving the room to check upon our daughter or when I come back for dinner to see you leaving to give our daughter a bath. You hardly spent any time with _me_. I want you to spent time with me. I don't want you to leave whenever I walk into a room. If you cannot stand the sight of me then let me know!"

"Estel, you are beautiful to me."

"I am not! I am fat, ugly and a bad parent. I know the people think so. I heard the whispers when we made the announcement. The pride in their eyes when they looked at you and the way they glanced at me, full of pity."

"Estel, that is not true. You aren't fat, you are pregnant."

"I am well aware of that, Legolas! Trust me, with the backaches, swollen anklets and no husband in sigh, yes I am quite aware of the fact that I am pregnant. Oh and let's not forget the need to pass water frequently and of course the horniness."

"You are horny?" There was a glint in Legolas' eyes that put Aragorn on guard.

"Don't change the subject…"

"Very well, what do you want from me?"

"I want you; no I need you to be there for me."

"Then consider it to be done…" And as Legolas descended upon the bed, his lips upon Aragorn's, the man realized that while he may not have seen his beloved elf, he knew Legolas had always been watching from the shadow and he knew that Legolas would once more look at him from the open and that was far more pleasing.

Xx

Aragorn braved the crowd with a tight smile and Faramir smiled in relief when the king reached his side. Legolas was not far behind the man and the elf winked at Faramir before the elf stepped towards the same pregnant human which had assaulted the king earlier.

"My lord, what is Legolas doing?"

"Oh, he is protecting me." Faramir could see the girl's fearful eyes fly up to Aragorn as she hastily nodded at Legolas. When the prince reached their side again, he watched as Aragorn smirked and shared a kiss with his husband, Faramir groaned, sometimes he wished that life would get back to normal but with a pregnant king and his beloved husband, it would never be the case.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	27. Wrong assumptions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin.**

"How are the preparations for the festivals going?" Aragorn pressed a hand to his lower back to massage the ache away. He slowly sighed, glancing at his council. The older and younger men glanced up at him, smiling as Faramir paced the length of the floor.

"The preparations are going well. The people are wondering what the surprise will be at the feast." One of the merchants said and Aragorn frowned. Had he forgotten anything?

_Estel, are you alright?_

Aragorn shook his head irritably. Legolas was in the room beyond, waiting in front of the door until the king was too tired and would admit him entrance. He nodded at the guard, not answering Legolas.

The elf entered through the door. His dark green robes were snapping around his booted feet. The blond hair was tied back from his face in a long braid, his warrior braids absent as the elf approached Aragorn's side. He went to stand next to Aragorn.

The man caressed his swollen belly. He breathed out slowly as a cramp passed. Legolas' blue eyes shifted to his own and then widened in alarm but Aragorn forced a smile to his face, listening to Faramir droning on about the festival.

"When will the festival take place?"

"The third week of the next month, my lord." One of the council members said as Aragorn shifted in his seat. The man glanced down as he felt a curious feeling in between his legs and his leggings soaked a little with some liquid as he shifted his robes over the leggings he wore underneath.

Suddenly he was glad that his robes were concealing. Another cramp passed and Aragorn sighed. He raised his voice, keeping his face blank and neutral.

"I believe that the council is suspended. The details about the festival can be discussed with the steward for I am sure that some of us have other places to be. Those who are concerned with the preparations for the festival can go with steward Faramir to his office or the formal hall. . . ."

Commotion in the hall came as the council members rose to their feet. Faramir led the way to his office, a good portion of the council following him. Legolas intended to drift after them; Aragorn knew the elf was very interested in the festivities and longed to play a part in them.

He cleared his throat and said, aware of the empty hall. "And as for you, consort of Gondor, you can escort your king to the bedchamber and aid him by holding his hand, after you get the renowned healers Elladan and Elrohir."

Legolas' eyes were slanted in confusion and Aragorn would have laughed, if not for another contraction passing as he softly said. "I am in labor, you foolish elf."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Your husband announces that he is in labor and all you can say is oh?"

"I mean, oh as in since when did you discover and see it fit to announce me that you were in labor now? You were so as well, I believe an hour ago."

"I am in pain; you cannot hold me accountable for my actions."

"Mmm, yes, you would use that as an excuse now would you? I suppose I will never be able to hold you accountable for your actions because I have yet to meet the day that you are not in some kind of pain." Aragorn frowned at his elf but Legolas' hand was reaching out for him, steadying him and pulling him to his side.

"Well I may have been in labor for an hour but my water just broke." Aragorn informed his elf.

"Are you sure that you did not spill you water?" Legolas was laughing softly but the elf steadied Aragorn with an arm around the waist, pulling the king from the room.

Aragorn hissed when another contraction soon followed. He really hoped that nobody would be out in the hall. Silver grey eyes met him and Elladan grinned, his head cocked to the side in anticipation. "So, going for the council hall now? I should have known nothing good would come from it if I allowed you to attend your last counsel session."

"It is not fair that you both are not out of breath or trying to once more push a child through a very small opening and then try to engage me in conversation." Aragorn panted before he asked, making use of the silence as the elves exchanged amused glances. "Can I have any pain medication at all?"

"I am sure it can be arranged, Estel, but let us focus on one thing at a time." Elladan supported Aragorn's weight a little more.

Aragorn shook his head, his dark hair flying. His brow was wrinkled in pain and Legolas longed to smooth it. His husband was so brave, so very strong to go through this for him again.

Elladan's eyes met his again and Legolas understood the sudden rush in them. They needed to get Aragorn to the royal bedroom and if the man continued to babble at them, they would lose speed.

"Estel, unless you shut up I will pick you up and carry you to the bedroom." Legolas threaten.

"You will not do such a thing!" Aragorn's eyes were wide and he was smiling, though Legolas could see the pain in them.

"Do you really wish to see the result of that little wager?" Legolas growled and Aragorn hastily shook his head. The man bit his lip, his eyes wide. Legolas reached out with his mind to wrap it around his husband and Aragorn's eyes snapped to his.

The man gave a curt nod as Legolas pushed himself more firmly in Aragorn's mind. He knew Aragorn welcomed it as his husband's posture relaxed slightly.

"Could I possibly get some clean trousers when we get to our room?" The panting king asked, struggling up the stairs to the family wing.

"If I can help it you will not be wearing trousers at all!" Elladan snapped, a hint of impatience in his voice as he pulled Aragorn more firmly to his side.

Two wide pairs of eyes turned to him and Elladan grimaced. The older elf went over what he had said and his mouth fell. Legolas looked enraged as the younger elf hissed.

"If you dare to use that sentence in such a regard again, you will be the one who will not be able to wear any trousers again! You are his brother, Elladan that is gross."

"Yes, Elladan, I have to concur. That is very disturbing."

"It wasn't meant in such a way and you both know it!" Elladan bristled just as Aragorn gasped, growling low in his throat.

"Can we cut out the teasing now and hurry up?"

"I have been telling you that for nearly twenty minutes now. . ."

"Elladan, I hate to say this to you, but shut your bloody mouth and get me up these stairs now!" Aragorn voice rose to a roar and Legolas suppressed his smile. His husband was delicious when he was in such a mood.

"What are you doing to the poor king?" Elrohir's voice was soft as the younger twin appeared at the top of the stairs.

Aragorn merely glanced up as Elladan pulled Aragorn up the last steps. Aragorn sagged against Elladan and Legolas nearly lost his footing. He was so angered in Aragorn's mind that he had to pull back a little and focus upon his own mind and body for a moment.

They managed to make it to the bedroom where Elrohir had already changed the bed and put all the supplies they needed ready. Aragorn paled at the sight and struggled, albeit weakly against them. "Uhm, on second thought, I will go to my office, I have paperwork that needs to be done."

"You are in labor." Elladan helpfully supplied.

"I know, Elladan. But I don't want to do this. . . ." Aragorn's eyes were fixed upon the knife.

"We will not need the use the knife unless it is an emergency." Elladan began to explain when Aragorn suddenly gasped.

"I think it is time." The man said, rubbing his stomach.

"It is too soon. . ."

"Just how long have you been having contractions?" Elrohir asked, his voice tight and eyes narrowed. Aragorn flushed and looked away before he mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Elrohir hissed.

"I said since last night." Aragorn retorted angrily.

"Oh Valar!" Elladan cursed as Elrohir, tight lipped, pulled Aragorn to the bed, struggling to get him out of his robe.

Legolas had the grace to close the door, his eyes narrowed. He would discuss this with Aragorn later. The man had seemed tense last night when they had gone to bed and Legolas had fallen asleep quickly, getting up only when Raina cried.

Aragorn cried out, shaking Legolas from his thoughts as the prince rushed to his mate's side. He pulled Aragorn into his arms, ignoring the two frantic healers who were trying to think of something to do.

"Oi, would you kindly help?" Legolas shouted. Elladan ignored him, though Elrohir glanced up briefly.

Aragorn pulled Legolas towards him as he caught the elf off guard. Legolas allowed Aragorn to mewl softly before the man suddenly reared up, his back tense and muscles coiled as he choked out. "I think no matter what may happen this baby wants out now!"

"Healers, a little help please!" Legolas cried. Elrohir's head snapped up and his face lost what little color it had when he saw the man lying on the bed, back arched in pain and the pain twisting his features.

"It isn't the time yet. . . ."

"I believe I am an excellent judge of that since I am trying to deliver this child. Trust me when I say that—" Aragorn's words were drawn out in a harsh cry. The man was held up by Legolas' support and both healers darted towards the bed.

Elrohir took the knife, seeing the pale face of his younger brother but he merely cut away the fabric of the beautiful trousers, tearing them to shreds.

"The baby's head is crowning. . ." Elladan said in amazement. Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes and to reach up and cuff Elladan on the head.

"Yes, that is what we have been trying to tell you."

"Estel, push!" Elrohir encouraged, pushing lightly on Aragorn's stomach. The man moaned but he bore down, struggling weakly against Legolas' hands that held him up. Sweat was soaking his brow, blood running freely between his legs as the child struggled to make an entrance in the world.

Legolas could see how Aragorn's skin turned grey with exhaustion and he felt his own strength wave and wane as Aragorn used up more and more. Finally the cries that cut through the room were those of a small child as Aragorn fell back against him.

"You have a son." Elladan said, smiling gently as the blood covered infant was laid on Aragorn's chest. The man reached up to wrap his arms around the small mewling babe. The child's grayish blue eyes lifted up to meet his own and the man smiled, the babe stilling.

"Hello, ion nin." Aragorn softly said, his voice hoarse as he softly touched the small pointy ears.

"I have a son?"

"Yes, Legolas, you have a son." Elladan confirmed and as Legolas' met Aragorn's eyes, he knew that despite the pain he knew that he would never have it any other way as he kissed Aragorn and they glanced at their new child.

**So next chapter will be when the child will be named and they introduce Raina to the child. Review of course and send some names for the child.**


	28. Godparents

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have settled on a name, I hope you liked it. Let's begin. I have not picked an elvish name because I couldn't find one. I have picked a middle name as well because I couldn't really choose. Thanks for the suggestions of the names. **

"Eldarion?"

"Son of the Eldar? No!" Legolas glanced down at his mate, curled up amongst the pillows and blankets.

The man was staring at the small child. The silver grey eyes had closed and the dark head was curly. The babe lay amongst the downy blankets, swaddled in his new clothes and Legolas knew Aragorn couldn't get enough of it.

The man glanced up at him, his eyes tired and his face pale. "Shouldn't we introduce Raina to her new sibling?"

Their eldest daughter had completely missed the birth. Though they had tried their best to get the toddler ready for a new child, needless to say, they didn't know if they had succeeded or not.

"We will in a moment, my husband. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I cannot sleep." Aragorn fidgeted and something in his husband's movements drew Legolas closer as he lifted the nameless child into his arms and kissed Aragorn's brow.

"Relax meleth. Everything is fine. . ."

"The council will demand to see the child. . ."

"And we will not let them. They can see him after the two days of rest have expired. . . ." At that moment there was a knock on the door and after sharing a worried look with Aragorn, the prince took long strides to the door.

He eased it open, hearing the joyful cry of, "Ada!" before his daughter nearly threw herself into his arms. Legolas eased her down upon his hip, slowly staring at the visitor. Faramir's anxious eyes showed his apprehension as the steward whispered. "Is it a bad time?"

"You should know by now that your timing is always bad." Aragorn called lightly, as lightly as he could with his hoarse voice.

The man struggled to sit up, failing miserably and grimacing. Sweat was breaking out over his pale face and Faramir took a step back as he said. "I offer my apologies, my lord; I will come back at a time more convenient for you."

Aragorn waved him in as he said. "Oh do not be so overdramatic, Faramir, I was just jesting. You know that you are always welcome — well, with some exceptions of course."

"Oh. Such as?"

"When the bedroom door is closed, it is closed . . . . no matter what sounds you may hear coming from within."

Legolas groaned softly at Aragorn. "Would you like to come in? You may come and see our new prince."

"You have a son?"

"Yes and we were just discussing names.'" Legolas gestured for Aragorn to pick up their son as he held Raina to his chest. His daughter was mumbling softly to herself, looking up at him with curious blue eyes. He touched her dark hair, gently bouncing her as he sat down upon the bed beside Aragorn.

Raina gave another cry, this time. "Naneth. . . ." Aragorn grimaced.

"I am not your mother in that sense of the word, little one."

"It is confusing for her." Legolas spoke, settling Raina on his lap. Aragorn merely sighed and Legolas could see the traces of tiredness Aragorn tried to mask as Faramir stepped into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He shuffled closer, unsure of to approach the new family.

"Dear Valar, Faramir, he isn't going to shatter simply because you walk into the room. Come and sit upon the bed, hold out your arms so that you may hold the child and then use that intelligence of yours to think up a suitable name for him. As a godparent you have that right." Aragorn was tired and his mood was angrier than usual.

"Godparents?" The undignified cry came from Faramir, a startled yelp and Legolas, a dazed look. Aragorn merely nodded and looked down at his unnamed son, whose small face was scrunched up because of the outcry against his sensitive ears.

Raina had her hands over her ears and let out a small cry. Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow in a fairly good imitation of Elrond.

"Yes, godparents. I believe it is a concept of men, is it not?"

Faramir looked puzzled and then he answered. "Yes, it is. It is a concept where people that the parents trust become like aunts and uncles for the children. They can spoil them and such things." Legolas looked puzzled and Faramir sighed as he continued. "I am just not sure that it would be wise to—"

"Oh nonsense, Faramir. Who would be better suited for the task as godparents then the steward of Gondor?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow. The man swallowed thickly. Wordlessly Legolas sat Raina on the bed, knowing that she would keep still as he went to get some water for his husband.

Aragorn shot him a thankful glance as the man took a sip of water. Legolas watched as the king's eyes brightened a little. Aragorn was tired, he could see it. If he opened his mind to the bond he could feel it as well.

He eased himself down on the bed again, allowing Raina to cuddle against his leg. The toddler was happy to bounce to herself and to sing quietly.

Faramir glanced down at the sleeping child, fingertips hovering over the soft cheek until he lowered them. Aragorn shared a glance with Legolas as the silence deepened, allowing their friend to pick a name for the child.

"Taliesin." Faramir finally spoke the one word and Aragorn caught Legolas' eye.

_It sounds like a fine name_

_That is because it is a fine name, Legolas_

_But will he not need a middle name? I hear it is quite common with children from men. _

_So we shall name him Taliesin Ciaran Telcontar?_

_That sounds like a good name for a child of ours._

_Then Taliesin it is._

Faramir was glancing from Aragorn to Legolas and then Aragorn said his voice hoarse. "The name Taliesin sounds perfect."

Faramir looked pleased and Legolas gave a nod to the man. "It will be a name worthy of living up to, Faramir."

Faramir flushed but Legolas gave a nod. "Do not worry so, Faramir, you did well. . . ."

Sleepiness overcame him and he glanced at Aragorn, the man was blinking up at him, tired. Legolas forced himself away, knowing that the tiredness of the day's events was catching up with his beloved husband.

Raina crawled over to Aragorn, her head pillowed against her father's chest. Aragorn pulled her closer, grimacing as his muscles screamed. He looked up at Legolas as the elf said something to Faramir. The steward merely looking on and Aragorn was aware of the blue eyes that kept watch over him.

Another flash of pain passed and Aragorn allowed himself to drift on the exhaustion. Raina shifted and out of instinct Aragorn reached out to tug her back. It was too much for his bruised and battered body as immediately his body protested against the movement.

His muscles cramped and his breathing caught in his throat with a moan. He could feel the blood leaving his face as Legolas turned to him. The heavenly blue eyes widen and Legolas immediately swung Raina up as Faramir rose from his space on the bed, startled by the sudden movement of Legolas.

"Should I go and get somebody or—"

"There is no need, Faramir." Elrohir's voice cut in and Aragorn had never been so glad for that voice.

"Would you take the child?" Elladan softly said.

"Which one?"

"The one on the bed obviously or had you imagined some other child?"

Elladan sounded annoyed and Aragorn knew his brother must be feeling very tired. He struggled to stay awake and soft hands touched his hair, brushing it away from his face.

"How do you always manage to land into these situations, Estel? All you had been required to do was to lie in bed, sleep perhaps or eat and even then do you manage to injure yourself!" Elladan's voice was soft and private.

Aragorn struggled to open his eyes but his exhaustion was overwhelming. Calm infused him and he slowly relaxed, allowing the pain to flow away as he began to drift into sleep.

Xx

"Ada?" Raina questioned, her eyes locked with Legolas.

The elf merely ran a hand over her hair, rocking the toddler as he peered over the crib that stood in the royal bedchamber. The deep even breaths from the bed made Legolas glad that his husband was asleep.

He spared a glance at Aragorn to see the man curled up against Elrohir as the elf scribbled something on a parchment before the healer looked up and smiled at Legolas.

"Your Ada is asleep, little one. He had to work hard to deliver your brother."

"Brother?" Raina said. Legolas smiled at her and kissed her upon the brow as he checked upon Taliesin. The name was beginning to sound better and better upon his tongue. Raina's speech was beginning to develop and soon he would be able to speak with her.

He and Aragorn were still unsure if they should raise their daughter in Elvish or Westron, both languages had their advantages. He lifted her to his hip, cradling her closer. Taliesin slept on, oblivious to the rest of the world outside.

Legolas leaned down to gently trace his son's cheek with his fingertips. Taliesin sighed and then slowly his breathing evened out. "Rest, little one. Soon we will be at your beck and call."

Raina mumbled against his neck, peering down at her brother. Legolas held her, allowing her to see before she lost interest and asked. "Ada?"

"He is still sleeping." Legolas answered as Elrohir softly called.

"He may benefit from being close to her and she may also from being close to him. That way you can watch your son." Legolas glanced up at the other elf.

"I feel torn. Part of me wishes to be with Aragorn but part of me wishes to be with Raina. She did not have much of our attention during the pregnancy." Legolas moved closer to the bed, allowing Raina to slip from his arms as she crawled over to her other father, petted his cheek as she spoke.

"Ada, wake!"

"No, leave him to sleep, sweet one. . . ."

"Too late." Aragorn mumbled hoarsely as the exhausted eyes opened. They locked with his daughter's blue ones and then Aragorn said. "Don't wiggle too much, meleth."

And with that small sentiment the man closed his eyes as a careful arm pulled Raina closer. Legolas was amazed as he watched how Raina easily fitted against Aragorn's arm, of the tender way the man held her. She was silent almost at once.

Legolas startled when Elrohir touched him upon the shoulder and smiled. "I will leave you. Enjoy the peace while you may because I do not think that a newborn child will stay silent for long. . ."

And as Legolas allowed himself to be comforted by his new son, he couldn't help but think of broken nights ahead of him. But he would not have it any other way for his family.

**I am out of ideas, there you have it. No excuses, I just don't have any inspiration lately. Ideas are welcome. Review of course. **


	29. With the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

Lips nuzzled his cheek, making Aragorn groan lightly as he woke up from the nap he had been enjoying in the quite early evening. Raina was gone from his arms and the only pair of eyes that watched him was Legolas' as Aragorn reached up to pull his husband to him.

Legolas' eyes widen before the elf slowly obliged and kissed him slowly, allowing the moment to linger between them. After an exhausting moment Aragorn sank back down amongst the pillows as he asked. "So where is our son?"

"With his uncles, together with his sister." Legolas sat down on the bed and Aragorn glanced around the room.

The room was deserted and empty, so empty that Aragorn wanted nothing more than to shout to make some kind of noise. Nightfall had descended over the city and everything was quite, no celebrations yet in favor of the new prince.

Grimacing Aragorn sat up and immediately Legolas slid beside him, throwing pillows together so the man could lean back. The man growled low at his elf, having an all together different idea as Aragorn softly said. "I want to see my son."

"I will bring him, Estel."

"No, I want to see my son and daughter…." Aragorn was once more cut off.

"I will bring here too, Estel…." This time, Legolas was the one who could not finish his sentence as Aragorn leaned forward and hooked a large hand over the elf's collar to drag him forward. Legolas ended up sprawled on the bed, his face inches from Aragorn's own as the king said.

"I want to get out of bed, you blond fool."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as his husband as he said. "But I can think of a whole arrangement of things that we can do in the bed…."

"Yes, and you will get me pregnant again, no thank you." Aragorn's expression faltered a little as the man remembered the last pregnancies. Legolas reached out to cup his cheek and softly said.

"I will try not to, like last year." The elf vowed softly and Aragorn brightened immediately. The man leaned forward to brush their lips together. It was a brief kiss but it felt so good to Aragorn, who had been deprived of the touch for too long as the man looked up at his elf.

Legolas smiled at him and asked. "Are you sure that you are able to rise?"

"Yes, the pain is not so bad this time…"

"Yes, I have heard saying that birthing gets easier if you have your second child." Aragorn merely gave a nod as he was busy pushing the blankets away so he could try and stand. The man's movements were careful for he did remember the pain too well last time so he began with just sitting.

There were small twinges of pain but it was nowhere near as annoying as he had anticipated. He watched as a slender hand was held out to him and he grasped the pale offered hand. Legolas pulled him to his feet and Aragorn lost his balance. With a low moan he fell against Legolas' chest as the prince's arm immediately wrapped around his waist to support him.

After a moment the man righted himself and met the concerned blue eyes. "Are you sure that you are capable of walking over there?"

"Yes, I am." Aragorn's determination be damned, the man had an iron will after all. The man who could outwit an elf and outstare a dwarf was his husband and Legolas could only aid the man if Aragorn was so foolish to try and go to the family sitting room.

After a moment Aragorn managed to get his feet under him and he smiled at Legolas, saying. "See, we are good to go."

"Yes, I think I will need to carry you over there then." Legolas allowed Aragorn to stand on his own feet, but his arm remained steady and strong around his husband's waist.

"I think I need to get dressed." Aragorn declared after a moment of noticing just how sparsely he was dressed. Legolas chuckled softly and nuzzled his nose in the man's neck as Aragorn groaned softly before he reluctantly pulled away and said. "Legolas, really, I need to get dressed. Will you help me?"

"I would rather undress you then dress you but you know that already." Carefully readjusting his arm so Aragorn was standing on his own, Legolas proceeded to the closet to see if there were any clothes that Aragorn would feel comfortable wearing.

The man had yet to lose the weight he had gained after Taliesin through he had been smaller then he had been when he carried Raina. In the end, Legolas found an old tunic of his own that would most likely fit the man just fine. The loose trousers that went with it would clothe the man appropriately.

He came back to the bed carrying the clothing in his hand and as he sighed deeply to show Aragorn how pleased he was with this turn of events but while the man merely grinned cheekily up at him, Legolas knew he could never deny his mate anything.

XX

There were times in every elf's life that he felt old and content, knowing that he had everything he wanted in his life and at the moment, it was exactly how Elrohir felt as he watched the babe he held in his arms sleep and heard his brother's low chuckle as Raina giggled at him.

Yes, life was good sometimes. Taliesin slept better then most newborn children he had ever come across and Raina was a bright toddler as she figured out where all the blocks went in the wooden box.

His eyes were draw back to the child in his arms. Taliesin sighed and curled his little hand around Elrohir's finger before falling into a deeper sleep, his small face untroubled. The dark hair on top was messy and Elrohir shifted the child.

Taliesin's eyes opened and his face screwed up like he wanted to cry as he opened his mouth. "Oh, no, no, child, please do not!"

"Are you already scaring our son?" Aragorn's voice had never been more welcome as Elrohir rose to deliver the child to his father.

The moment Aragorn sat down he found himself with his arms full of his youngest son as he asked. "Does anybody have a bottle?"

"Legolas went to fetch one. But should you be out of bed?"

"If you are making my child cry, then yes, Elladan, I should be out of bed." Aragorn answered. He glanced down at the child in his lap as Raina cried out happily and stammered.

"Ada!"

She managed to get to her feet and within the next moment Aragorn felt the man had on his knee. He glanced up, his lips curling into an involuntary smile at the sight of his daughter who was standing awkwardly and smiling up at him, wanting attention as well.

"Come and join us on the couch, my sweetheart." She gave him an excited giggle and Aragorn found his spirits rising slightly. It was amazing the way he had been blessed with children and how much he adored them.

The memories he had of them of knowing the first moment that they were irrevocably his. That he was going to be a father, he would never give them up. With some help from Elladan she was seated beside him, cuddled against his side as she asked. "Lap?"

"No, sweetheart, your brother has that place now. If your Adar returns then I am sure he is willing to let you sit in his lap." He pout that he got from that sentence was making him frown but Aragorn merely said, showing her Taliesin. "Now you listen well, my sweet, this is your baby brother and you need to help me in looking after him. You are a bigger sister now and…."

Raina cocked her head to the side, her blue eyes locked with the open ones of her brother who rose up. Instead of announcing his sudden waking, Taliesin merely continued to glance up into his sister's eyes as both children continued to regard each other.

"Will you look at that? This is perhaps the first time that I have ever seen two elven children so quite, even when they were small babes." Elrohir sounded pleased and Aragorn looked up puzzled.

"Normally elvish children do not cry, now do they?"

Elrohir inclined his head but it was Elladan who answered as he said. "They have other ways of drawing the attention of their parents. It is the children of men who cry and quite loudly too."

In responds Taliesin let out a cry as Aragorn slowly rocked the child and Raina pulled back, saying in a small voice. "No liky."

Aragorn laughed soundly as he transferred Taliesin to his shoulder, bouncing the small child gently. "Yes, child, me neither." He agreed.

No matter what he did, bounce, walk around or even hand Taliesin to Elladan, it did not seem to work for the child would not stop crying. In the end, Aragorn was bouncing a teary eyed Raina who was complaining of sore ears and his own ears were starting to hurt too. He ground out. "Where is that blasted elf?"

"Are you talking about me?" That voice had never been more welcome as they all turned to see Legolas leaning against the doorway, holding a bottle of milk in his hand. Pleadingly Raina extended her arms to her father, wishing to be held and in the same manner, Aragorn did the same as Legolas handed him the bottle.

The man sat down on the couch and as the still screaming Taliesin was placed in his arms, he softly said. "Such sorrows, little one, here you go, your parents are here to make it all better for you." Within moments peace had returned in the Telcontar House and Aragorn could feel his own tiredness sneaking up towards him. His eyes were starting to drop a little as Taliesin suckled happily.

"Shall I take him from you, meleth?" Ignoring the offer Legolas offered, Aragorn shook his head. He would not give this time to treasure with his son up for anything. Legolas leaned against his side and made a face at Taliesin, whose eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing to the poor child?"

"I am teaching my son who his father and who his mother is." Legolas replied.

"I am a father just as well as you…"

"Yes, but you are also the motherly type."

"I am not!"

"Oh, then who carried these children to full term?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at his husband and Aragorn grumbled.

"Well, it is partly your fault and well, I am a man!" The man managed to pout and Legolas sneaked in a quick kiss as he lifted the sleepy Taliesin to his shoulder to burp him as he grinned and said.

"Oh I have no doubt about that…." And knowing that he had reassured Aragorn enough, Legolas grinned at his mate as he could see the joy returning to the grey eyes and knowing that for the moment, his family was complete.

**That is it for now. Review of course and send ideas. Next chapter will take place about 4 years from now, so I need fluffy ideas for a 6 year old and a 4 year old and what they do when they catch their parents in the act. **


	30. Animals

**Discl****aimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update. Let's begin.**

"Hush."

"You hush!" Taliesin hissed back at his sister. Simply because she was bigger did not mean that she could boss him around.

"You need to walk as silently as Atar taught us; really, it is an elvish trait after all. Atar always said that Ada could never walk that silently."

"Atar said it was because Ada has got big feet."

"Atar says a lot of things about Ada." Raina said wisely. She had been around longer and had known their parents for a longer time and she always knew things better. Taliesin sighed and pushed his disobedient curls out of his face. He needed to tell Atar to cut his hair again, it always got so long through he wanted it to look like Ada.

"But where are they?" Taliesin glanced around the empty corridor. They were in the family wing but there had not been a sight of their Ada in his office or Atar in the gardens. Where could they be?

Xx

"It has been too long."

"Yes, how long has it been?" Aragorn grinned up as Legolas.

"Too long." The elf purred, his mouth fastened on Aragorn's neck as he sucked lightly. The man moaned and Legolas guided his lover back to the bed where they fell on top of one another.

It was rare for them to have an afternoon off and especially to be able to enjoy it together, or should that be that they could enjoy one another. With two children, a kingdom that was just rising above being a country wrecked apart by war, they did not have the time or the energy for each other as they once had.

Their lovemaking could still be passionate but it was limited to stolen moments in the morning, the dead of the night, or even during quick breaks in between council sessions and play time with the children. And even then, Aragorn could barely remember when they had taken the time for one another.

"Thorough?" He glanced up at his lover.

"Thorough and slow." Legolas purred somewhere in the vicinity of his chest as those quick and nimble fingers made quick work of the lacings of Aragorn's richly decorated tunic.

"The kind I like best."

"Where at the children?"

"With their tutors, but must we discuss them now? I would rather if you focus on me."

"Your wish is my command, your highness."

"Good, I command that you undress me and then yourself."

"Oh I do like the way you think, my king."

"Princes serve to obey after all."

Legolas only chastely kissed his husband on the lips before he set to work as his king obeyed him.

Xx

"What is that sound?" Taliesin cocked his head to the side as he paused outside his parents' private room. The doors were closed. He frowned. They were usually only to go in when there was something wrong but he was sure that he had heard a cry a moment ago.

"You heard it too?" Raina asked.

"Of course. My hearing is much better than yours."

"No, it is not!" She scowled at him, her pretty face consorted in anger. He loved to tease his sister as he grinned at her.

"There it is again!" This time he knew that he could not have missed it since it was so loud. There was a word in there somewhere but he could not decipher it.

"It came from Ada and Atar's room. Do you think that maybe one of them is hurt?" Raina's big eyes were wide as she glanced back at the closed door. Taliesin curled his small hand around hers as he said.

"We should go and make sure before we get uncle Faramir."

She nodded and then said. "Yes, you are right. Uncle Faramir always knows what to do."

Together, the brave children inched closer towards the door.

Xx

"Aragorn?" It was a small whispery moan as the man growled.

"What, Legolas?"

"Did you drink your tea?"

"Yes!" Aragorn bit out sharply. He angled his hips a little and bucked, hearing the groan erupted from above him as Legolas glanced up before leaning in to nip at his lips.

"Impatient?" The elf asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh why?"

"Because we always get interrupted so get a move on." Aragorn grumbled at him, a little bit breathless.

"We are not going to get interrupted this time." Legolas lightly bit down upon a nipple and Aragorn tried to keep his cry down but he did not quite succeed.

Even before Legolas could say something the door burst open and Raina cried out. "What is happening?" Legolas bit back his groan as he stared down at Aragorn. The man merely raised an eyebrow in an 'I told you so' gesture.

"What is it, my loves?" Legolas slipped from Aragorn, glad that they were still half dressed.

"Is Ada hurt?" Taliesin stood in the doorway, holding Raina's hand. His son looked like Aragorn had when he had been a small child. The same dark curls and the grey eyes that looked at Legolas were full of worry and curiosity.

"Of course, your Ada is fine." Legolas smiled at his children, trying to mask his annoyance. Aragorn sat up beside him and reached for his shirt.

_And what do you think that you are doing? _He growled through their bond.

Aragorn glanced up but did not answer as Raina asked. "But then why was he making all those sounds like he was hurt."

"Who said that Ada was making those noises? It could have been somebody else." Legolas was a bit distracted. He tried to keep the bond open so he could focus on Aragorn and coax his husband into staying. Who knew when they might have a change again? They would usually end up either doing it on Aragorn's clustered desk or in a storage room somewhere and somehow, Legolas did not like it. He wanted to take the time with his husband but with two small children, it was neigh on impossible.

_I am getting dressed. Obviously we are done here._

_We are far from done!_

Legolas was distracted from glowering at Aragorn who was buttoning up his shirt as Raina stated. "But it sounded like a moan from pain."

"It was a moan from pleasure, not from pain." Legolas answered absentminded.

If he would have looked he would have noticed the way his children's' eyes widen in confusion. Aragorn laughed a little at the stunned look as he said. "Do you remember when you ate the chocolate cake for your birthday? Well it is the same thing, only better."

"But licking somebody's skin is yucky." Taliesin stepped into the room as Raina closed the door. Legolas swallowed his groan, Aragorn was right; they weren't going to get anything done at all.

_I think that the children have just decided that we are done._

_Oh shut it._

Legolas was thoroughly annoyed now. The children looked curious and this was not a conversation he was going to have any time before they were well on their way of being wed and not even then if he had a say about it.

"Yes it is and you should never attempt it."

"Oh, I don't know. I like the way your skin tasted when we poured chocolate sauce over it." Aragorn purred softly.

"Hush." The elf snapped.

"Atar, did you do this when me and Taliesin were born?"

"Of course not!" Legolas snapped.

"No, not during when you were born, but before, certainly."

"_Aragorn!" _ Legolas hissed. This was not helping and their children were only looking more curious with each passing moment.

Taliesin giggled and then sat down on the big chair as he struggled to pull it closer. Legolas winced as the legs scraped on the stone floor. Raina glanced at them and then asked with a smile. "But then the Valar will give us a new sibling? I want a baby sister this time."

"Children are not brought to us that way." Legolas answered, feeling a headache coming on. Raina shared a wide eyed glance with Taliesin as his daughter said.

"Was it the same thing then when we saw that maid and the servant being send in by Faramir and then a few weeks later that maid had a big belly?" Legolas remembered that scandal well. One foray into a closet and Faramir had caught them red handed at it, apparently the damage had already been done and the girl had ended up pregnant. Legolas wished he could have protected his son and daughter better from it.

"But you said that she ate too much!" Curse his son's memory. Legolas sighed, how was he doing to explain this?

He pulled his shirt a little tighter around his body and buttoned it close. Much to his regret it seemed that Aragorn was right. They would not be able to have any more time for each other at the moment. He glanced at his son and daughter. What was he doing to do?

"Pregnant people cannot help it when they put on weight, the cravings and the children they carry make them need the extra sustenance. It is always so with pregnant people." Aragorn softly said, smiling a little.

"But how do they become pregnant then in the first place? I mean, babies don't grow just like that by wishing, right?" Taliesin was wide eyed as he glanced down at his stomach. The lower lip stuck out in a pout and quivered and Aragorn shared a look with Legolas before the elf quickly soothed.

"Of course not. There are other necessary things that need to be accomplished first." Legolas felt quite proud of himself how he had managed to evade the question until his bright princess asked.

"But what sort of things need to be accomplished then?"

Legolas swallowed, he suddenly wished that there was a battle cry to call them to war; it would certainly end this question. He could feel sweat erupting all over his skin, and that was bad, since he never sweated. "Uhm, well the timing has to be right for one and then some things need to be removed and other things need to stand on end and well if two things combine, then, you get a child."

He was sure that he was blushing to the tips of his pointed ears and then he heard a snort of laughter beside him as Aragorn tried to compose himself. The children were looking puzzled and as Legolas tried to look as insulted as possible at his mate, Aragorn could no longer compose himself and he let out a shriek of laughter.

"What is so funny?" The elf managed in an icy whisper, looking very disgruntled.

"You explanation." Aragorn hiccupped.

"Well if you find it so funny, you explain it to them then. You are the female in this relationship after all." The elf snapped as he gathered his wounded pride to him. The giggles stopped and the grey eyes harden as Aragorn hissed.

"I am not the female one, elf!"

"Oh you so are! You carried the children, thus female!"

Aragorn released a frightening hiss of anger and Legolas could feel it spilling over through the bond. _Do you recall last week when the 'female' was buried balls deep in your behind?_

"Ada, can you explain better then Atar if you carried us?" Taliesin asked with all the innocence of a four year old as he crawled into Aragorn's lap. The man shot Legolas one last hard glance, as the elf blushed as the memory pressed into his mind.

"When two people love each other very much, they wish to express it in many different ways. You have seen people kiss but sometimes feel people want to feel closer like that and they went to be inside one another. And then, when they are blessed by the Valar, one of them can carry a child. But this is not a tale suitable for small children for it involves much horror and blood. And a lot of bad words too."

Legolas, feeling ashamed of himself, slid a bit closer and softly whispered. "For the female one, you have a most lovely cock."

"Ada has a nice rooster?" Taliesin frowned and Legolas could have slapped himself. Really, sometimes he wished his children took a little bit more after Aragorn in regards to hearing and seeing then they did after himself.

"Well, the rooster hasn't cried in a while." Aragorn replied dryly.

"Yes, it has been most neglected." Legolas purred.

"Well who knows, perhaps some attention will give the rooster his cry back." Aragorn replied, pushing Taliesin off his lap.

The smile on Legolas' face was promising and he would be damned if he was going to let this one change slip by. The confused children were send on their way with the instructions to go to Faramir with any questions while their fathers played the breasts in the bedroom.

Xx

"Where are your fathers?" Faramir glanced up from his paperwork to see the children standing in front of him.

"Oh, Atar is attending to Ada's rooster." Raina said happily.

"The king doesn't own a rooster. Or has something been send in that I have no knowledge about?" Faramir picked up a sheet of paper as Taliesin quipped.

"Well, Atar said he would make Ada's cock dry but I do wonder what color tears cocks have." The young prince frowned at himself. By his knowledge any rooster had ever cried.

_They are speaking about white ones, boy. _Faramir thought scandalized as he said, rising to his feet to have a very soft conversation with his liege about animals. "Why don't you go and ask the cook? I am sure that she has a chicken leg stuffed somewhere."

The children happily skipped away.

Xx

"Aragorn! Legolas!" The loud pounding on the door, rattled the old chair that stood in front of it but the couple dozing in the bed, paid no heed to the noise. The sturdy chair would hold a while longer.

"I remember why we haven't had any children after Taliesin again." Aragorn sighed contently against Legolas' chest.

"Care to share?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are always interrupted."

"Then it is time we passed a new law in the schedule. The king and consort have a private meeting every two days in the afternoon for two hours."

"Yes and I know one member who will stand at attention." Aragorn grinned as he kissed Legolas deeply and knew, the council would certainly approve of the new law if the king applied just a little bit of pressure.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send ideas for the next chapter. **


	31. An interesting council session

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Alright, I'm in the mood for sex so we're going to get a sex scene since I've been itching to write this for a while now. Let's begin. **** Sex warning. **

_Smoldering__ blue eyes rose up to meet his own. The heat in the intense gaze of his mate sending shivers of desire down his skin and for a long moment he dreamed of what they could do the moment they were alone. The children were gone with his brothers for a week to visit the colony of elves and it was just him and his husband. . . ._

"My king?"

_And the council._

Aragorn sighed loudly as he reluctantly dragged his attention away from imagining Legolas naked and back to the demands of the council. Faramir was watching him expectantly and Aragorn fought the urge to swear. But it would not become a member of the royal house of Gondor to be cursing in public.

"What did we discuss last, Faramir?" He asked, forcing a smile to his face at the complete waste of time in the council room. He had better things to do with his time and his hands.

He could see the way Faramir sighed. Surely after nearly six years of knowing his king, he knew that his ruler never found the demands of the council at all exciting.

He would prefer very much to be a ruler who led his nation into battle and while peace may be pleasant, he hated the paperwork that came with the job and the demanding council sessions where he was forced to be present for.

"We're discussing the way the common market affects the weekly market that is held in the upper parts of the city." Yes, Aragorn had been right; it was a very boring subject.

He could go back to dreaming about Legolas without feeling guilty but the look of anger that Faramir send him made him realize that his steward was responsible for his schedule, so perhaps it wouldn't hurt too terribly to hold the day dreams off for just a little while.

Aragorn forced himself to pay attention. "Why should we worry about the markets? They are fine the way they are."

"Some of the upper class merchants are complaining that they are missing out on orders because of the market that exists in the lower parts of the city. Cloth merchants have sprung up there like mushrooms and they are much cheaper than the tailors."

"Most people cannot afford to go to a tailor so I cannot, by any right, forbade them to offer their wares up for sale. By the law, any citizen of Gondor has the right to sell their wares for a price they deem fit."

"But, my lord, surely that would be like cheating the people out of their money by selling them cheap and often bad cloths."

"Yes, and if the people will learn that not everything cheap is of the best quality. Many people came out of the war poorly and have been struggling to get back on their feet. I will not be the one to deny them this change of making a decent living."

"You call that decent, my lord? They are robbing off on the honest merchants!" One of the council members sprang to his feet.

"If the merchants would lower their prices then this discussion would not be necessary. More people could afford to buy their wares then, but currently it is affordable only for the elite citizens. They should not complain when the common people try to make due. I refuse to try and work out the economics, for it would be too hard to try and figure out something that would make everybody happy, especially on a very short time. It will have to wait until we've fully finished rebuilding the country."

Aragorn rolled his eyes up towards the high ceiling. He prayed for anybody to release him from the day to day excuses of the council, the dreary subjects and the way they always managed to make him angry and wish to be someplace else.

With his beloved husband, for example. His eyes rose to meet Legolas' blue ones from across the room. The blond elf was watching him; one elegant eyebrow raised before Legolas licked his lips and winked, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.

The elf looked positively delicious dressed in his robes and Aragorn had to curl his hands to curb the desire to cross the room in several long steps and to slide his arms over the pale, muscular chest of his beloved and to suck the pink nipples into his mouth, hardening him as Aragorn could feel himself hardening against his leggings that he wore underneath his robes…

"Council dismissed!" Faramir announced. Aragorn shot back to the present, never happier to hear the words being spoken.

"Lord Legolas, stay behind if you will. We have some very important things to discuss." He ordered, enjoying the baffled expression the taller elf shot him as the members of the council saluted him and left the room.

Faramir lingered in the doorway as he asked. "Do I need to be present for this meeting?"

"Oh no, I've got everything handled, Faramir. Close the door on your way out."

Aragorn was already busy undressing his elf in his mind even before Legolas stood before him. The taller elf looked down at him, raising an elegant eyebrow as the door clicked shut. When the door clicked shut, it seemed like Legolas' mind clicked open.

Suddenly heated thoughts and foreign desires were entering Aragorn's body, making him hot and cold at the same time. He pulled Legolas to him with a quick arm around the waist and as the normally sure footed elf stumbled straight into Aragorn's arms, the man didn't mind it in the slightest.

He tasted the lovely lips of his beloved, nipping, lapping and demanding entrance. Legolas straightened a little, pushing Aragorn back as he took control of the kiss, tongue tasting the king's mouth before him, inviting him into a dance of their own.

Their hands moved over clothing, unbuttoning buttons, undoing sashes and knots in laces. Their hands moved as they began to explore the bodies they already knew so well. It never ceased to amaze them what their touch could bring forth in each other.

Finally they stood in the council chamber barely dressed, Aragorn a little self conscious. He was not as firm as he once was, the pregnancy having taken its toll on his body. The elven eyes passed over his body, not missing anything as they appraised their mate.

"You are gorgeous."

Despite being married to this beautiful creature for nearly seven years now, Aragorn found himself standing taller simply because Legolas told him that he looked beautiful. The elven eyes locked with his own and Legolas kissed him again, less heatingly but more passionate, to show his love.

His elf had not changed in years except now the pale skin was tanned due to the many hours Legolas spend in the garden with the children. His husband looked even more delicious now with the sun kissed blond hair and the sparkling blue eyes.

"So, where do you want me to take you?" His elf purred and Aragorn swallowed thickly. Valar, when had been the last time that his elf had spoken to him like that? He grinned and assumed a pose that he knew Legolas couldn't resist.

"Remember that time when we said that we wanted to make love in every room in the citadel and including the white throne?"

"Yes," Legolas said, eyes lighting up.

"Well, what say you?"

"I say actions speak louder than words." And with those words Legolas was upon him, kissing, biting and licking him into an incoherent mess. Aragorn found himself sitting in the throne, harder then he could ever remember being and Legolas was soon seated in his lap, kissing him passionately as he drew on the laces that held Aragorn's trousers together.

The man raised his hips helpfully and kicked away his boots, wrapping his arms around the firm waist of his beloved the moment his pants were off.

"Remove those at once." He broke the kiss to pant in the pointy ears as Legolas drew back and asked.

"How does the king ask that?"

"Your king orders you to remove your leggings at once."

"But for what purpose, my lord?"

"How about for making love to your king?"

"Well, how could I possibly argue with that logic?" Legolas smirked at him, the wicked gleam in his eyes holding Aragorn captive as the quick elven fingers made work of the elven leggings, pushing them past the well define thighs and the burgeoning erection.

"I stand before you proudly."Legolas declared.

"And you are saluting me." Even Aragorn knew that his sentence was very wrong for this moment but Legolas merely raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer.

"Should the king not be dressed similar as his consort?"

"Well, the king is of higher rank than the consort, so the answer would be no."

"Well, I do wonder what the king will say to the consort when spread beneath said prince." Aragorn swallowed thickly. Legolas had him enthralled already and they had not made it to the actual touching yet.

He was aching hard for his beloved as he kicked away his boots. Damn modesty anyway.

Legolas touched his cheek, lips nipping at Aragorn's mouth as the prince whispered. "Did Faramir lock the door behind him?"

"No.' Aragorn panted.

"And do you happen to know what will happen if one of the council members walk in because they forgot something?"

"Then we must hide very quickly." Aragorn answered, licking at Legolas as the elf pulled away.

"Wicked man! I think that you just like showing yourself off." Aragorn blushed, his eyes locked with his husband as Legolas pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his neck, nails lighting scratching the man's broad back. "You always dress to show the firmness of your body. You even did it when you were pregnant," Legolas whispered.

"That was because the clothes were only big enough to fit and nothing else."

"I think that you liked showing off your belly."

Aragorn stared up at the taller elf. Legolas had been with him throughout two pregnancies, was the elf suggesting something perhaps? Children and especially babies had been on his mind lately, but he seemed to have forgotten the woes of pregnancy, such as the morning sickness and the back aches.

"You never seemed to get enough of it," he said and Legolas' lips curled into a smile.

"Well, you were all the more beautiful, Estel," the elf whispered as he laid a tender hand against the man's stomach before kissing him hotly.

Legolas whispered against his lips. "Would you go through it again? Would you wish to become pregnant again?"

Aragorn closed his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind, really, and the timing was the best they could ever hope for. The people were at peace and he did long to feel connected to a child again like he often felt in the pregnancy when the child moved.

"Yes." He whispered back.

Legolas pressed his lips against his own. "I do think that we need to practice lots then before we try to conceive again."

"With our luck the child will be conceived today."

Legolas pulled back to look at him before he said. "You've been neglecting your tea, haven't you?"

Aragorn could only nod guilty but the heat in Legolas' expression was too much for him to bear, so he pulled his elf to him and kissed him. His fingers toyed with the dark nipples.

Aragorn pushed his leggings away, standing naked before his elf. Legolas smirked at him, smiling at the expression on Aragorn's face before he pulled Aragorn to him to crush their bodies together. Their cocks brushed and Aragorn released a hiss of arousal and a low grunt.

"Turn around and bend over the throne. I'm not keen on waiting any longer to increase the chance of people walking in on us." Aragorn did as instructed, cheeks heating as he realized how this would look should somebody walk in on them.

The king, with his pale arse sticking in the air, bending over the purely white throne with his elven lover pushing deep within him. . . . Aragorn hardened even more, if that was possible.

Aragorn startled when he felt fingers suddenly push in, stretching him as Legolas prepared him. He could feel the way his beloved's mind wrapped around his own as the long fingers stroked his back, circling his muscles in a maddening slow pace.

"Legolas, hurry up, I'm well prepared. . ." Aragorn began to growl only to break off with a yelp as Legolas pushed himself within Aragorn in one fluid motion. The man rocked forward and only caught himself on his arms in time.

Legolas held him around the waist and then began to thrust, hitting that spot that sent waves of pleasure up and down the man's spine time and time again. Aragorn felt his knees weaken as he straightened a little and pushed back against his elf, meeting Legolas thrust for thrust.

_Release yourself to me, lover_

_Yes. . .yes. . . ._

They chanted in time, Aragorn moaning his lover's name and Legolas whispering within his mind. Aragorn touched his cock, knowing he was close to coming.

"Have you seen lord Aragorn or lord Legolas?" The soft voice at the door had them both freezing up and Aragorn clenched his muscles.

"Aragorn!" Legolas hissed behind him, pushing himself in even deeper. His elf quickened the pace, making Aragorn moan before with a startling wave that almost buckled his knees, Aragorn climaxed. His clenching muscles caused Legolas to shed his own semen deep within Aragorn as the elf pulled away quickly, causing Aragorn to moan the loss of contact.

They both startled when the doorknob was turned and lunched for their clothing, hastily pulling them on, not caring they were rumpled or looked out of shape. Legolas turned to Aragorn to quickly pull the buttons back on so he stood with his back to the door.

Aragorn knew he was trying to fight his own blush, but as Legolas refused to meet his own so he knew he was failing.

The door opened and one of the older members walked in, looking at them curiously. He bowed and said. "Forgive me, my lord, but I forgot my quill."

"Do not mention it, Lord Eribion. We were . . . just finishing up in here." Aragorn managed to stutter. Legolas was fighting a smile. The council member smiled and bowed again, leaving the room.

"Now that was close." Aragorn said, smiling.

"Yes, you have no idea how close." Legolas kissed him, tasting Aragorn's mouth.

"Again?"

"Yes, but let's try your office now. I've a taste for you today."

"But Faramir usually comes walking into my office somewhat around this hour to speak about the work that needs to be done."

"Then we should be quick, don't you agree?" And with those words, the two rulers hurried up to Aragorn's office to do some relaxing before the work was surely to start again.

**I hope you liked it. Well, my craving has been satisfied. ****Review of course. **


	32. swimming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Ideas are always welcome. Let's begin.**_**This is flashbacks. **_

This summer in Gondor was a hot one, a very hot one. The inhabits of the city were all suffering from the heat and business was slow in the White City of Gondor. Many inhabits had decided to live their lives during the hottest part of the day indoors and outside to conduct business in the early mornings and evenings.

It was no different for the royal house and the ones that worked there, the many servants, the guards, the council members and everybody else who had no official position to fill. Council sessions were suspended to wait for cooler weather and the servants had been send home because the royal family was on holiday.

"Ada, do you miss the city?" Taliesin looked down at his elven father who had his head bowed as he unlaced his son's trousers. Legolas glanced up as the grey eyes met the blue ones.

"No, ion nin, not at all." Legolas' eyes sparkled with happiness of being out of the city and back near his beloved trees. The elves of Eryn Lasgalen had settled in southern Ithilien near Emyn Arnen, the ancestral home of Faramir.

The steward was on vacation with his wife and three children. Aragorn practically had to drag Faramir out of his office under the threat that he would throw a fit unless Faramir understood that Aragorn could not leave Gondor knowing that his steward was still working.

"Come on slowpokes, I want to go swimming!" Raina crossed her arms over chest in the way she had seen Eowyn do so many times. Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes. At nearly 9 years old their young daughter was maturing into a girl, with mood changes, dresses, different hairstyles and everything. Legolas feared for the worst.

He raised an eyebrow and Taliesin, never one to forget any teasing from his sister shot back. "We're nearly done." He said smartly.

The younger child meant Legolas and himself and Legolas shifted a little in his crouch. He pulled Taliesin's trousers down his ankles and the boy stepped out of them, holding himself steady against his father's shoulder.

"Now, put on your swimming leggings." Legolas gave his son the cut of loose leggings and held them open so Taliesin could step into them. He fastened the laces tight with a double knot. "You're ready now."

"I will race you!" Taliesin called the moment Legolas pronounced he was done. He ran away quickly, showering fine sand all over them. Raina was behind him in a moment.

"Do not go in the deep water! And wait till you father and I get there!" Legolas called out a little bit heedlessly. Both his children knew the basics about swimming, having been taught by Elladan and Elrohir on their last visit.

"Then tell Ada to hurry up! He is very slow today!" Legolas shook his head at his daughter's comment. She knew better than to say those things though Legolas supposed he should be grateful that Aragorn had not overheard that comment.

"Your father has a very good reason for being slow, Raina! You know that the heat is only worse for him!" Legolas placed his hands on his hips, scowling at his daughter. Even though both children were at the water edge, he knew that his daughter could see him perfectly.

"They are talking about me again?" The soft voice of Aragorn interrupted Legolas' musings and he turned around, a smile on his face that froze as he caught what Aragorn was wearing. The impossible king was dressed in a red shirt with loose trousers that were cut off below his knees.

Legolas took a deep breath and forced himself to be patient as he asked. "Meleth nin, why are you wearing that? It is impossible hot outside and the children wish to go for a swim with you."

"I'm going to go swimming with them." Aragorn said. The man refused to meet Legolas' eyes, instead smiling and waving at the children who were splashing around in the shallow water.

"You will sink to the bottom of the river if you wear this. Come on; shed that shirt, handsome man."

Much to his surprise Aragorn seemed to shrink in on himself as he wrapped his arms protectively over his belly. Legolas approached his husband with an outstretched hand, settling it on a tense shoulder as he rested the other hand on Aragorn's wrist as he offered.

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing." Aragorn was too quick to say but Legolas knew better.

He pried Aragorn's arms away, using the superior strength of the elves to his advantage. He would never do anything against Aragorn's will and he knew just the sheer fact that he could move Aragorn's arms without the man's protest was Aragorn's way of saying that he didn't mind terribly.

He tugged Aragorn's shirt up and said. "Put your arms up."

Aragorn obeyed reluctantly as Legolas pulled the shirt over his head, easing it free of the man's head as the long hair was messed up. Aragorn pushed his hair away from his face a moment later and Legolas' gaze had settled on the protruding stomach.

Aragorn flushed underneath his gaze and struggled with the slackened grip Legolas had on his wrist so he could wrap his arms about himself again. But Legolas refused to let him. The elven hands cupped the three month old bump, his large hands splayed over the swelling abdomen and he closed his eyes, sending his senses inward.

He was sure he smiled as he opened his eyes again, feeling his children's presence clearly inside his mate. Aragorn was looking at him, worrying in his eyes before the man's eyes shot away towards the floor. Legolas could clearly remember the first time Aragorn had told him he was carrying twins.

"_Do that number again, Taliesin, it isn't entirely right." Legolas glanced up from his own parchment to give Taliesin an encouraging nod as Elrohir patted the curly head. _

"_You are doing well." The healer said, looking up when the door to the family sitting room opened and Aragorn and Elladan entered. _

_The king was looking slightly pale and Elladan had a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, pushing him forward. Legolas sat up straight and he noticed how Elrohir's eyes narrowed as they met Legolas' eyes quickly before they shot away towards Aragorn as the man cleared his throat. _

"_Uhm, I have some news to share…" The man's voice sounded unsteady and Elladan took a moment to whisper encouragements in Aragorn's ear as Taliesin said. _

"_Please don't say that I have to study anymore. I may become a big brother but that doesn't mean I have to be smart before the baby is born…." _

_Aragorn's lips eased into a shaking smile and Legolas' heart sank. They had lost the child and this would be Aragorn'__s last pregnancy. That was why Aragorn chose this way to share his news and…_

"_Elladan just examined me and well…it seems that we have been blessed with two children."_

"What_?"_ _Legolas shot to his feet to see the happy expression slide from Aragorn's face, being replaced by a sad one. Aragorn thought he wasn't happy with the news and the man turned immediately, the pain from rejection cutting deep within him through the bond. _

"_Aragorn…" His very voice was shaky as he approached his mate, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's trembling form as he whispered in his ear. "Are you alright? This won't add any danger to you or the children."_

"_The children are perfectly healthy, as is their father." Elladan said and Legolas pulled Aragorn's face up so he could kiss the man properly. Aragorn was stiff against him before Legolas whispered through the bond._

Oh my love, I'm happy for us but I'm worried. The pregnancy is already dangerous and now we have another child to take care of and to love. Twins, you have given me two children

_Aragorn glanced up and as a brilliant smile lid his face, Legolas kis__sed him again and rested his hand against the man's flat stomach, reliving in the fact that he was going to be a father of not only one newborn but of two and that was a cause of big joy to him._

"Meleth nin?" Legolas brought his hands up so he could caress his husband's cheek. Aragorn's eyes refused to meet his own and Legolas sighed as he asked. "Do you not wish to go swimming?"

"I do not wish for people to see me like this." Aragorn whispered, his strong voice sounding shaky.

Legolas glanced around. Their guards were a little bit further away, relaxing in the sun. The ones that had been stationed in the forest would be too far away to focus on their king but Legolas still had to ask. "Like what?"

"Like this." The man gestured with his hand down his chest, towards his stomach.

"You mean with a bare chest? There are work men who walk around the city without their shirt and you are much slimmer and fit then they are."

It was true and it had been a cause of giggles between Eowyn and Raina the first time they had seen these men, especially when the weather heated up. Usually the men were getting on in their years and Legolas found it a source of amusement as well to watch these men in the streets but especially the reacts the ladies had to some of the men who were not so fit. "Put your shirt on", had been one of the nicest terms Legolas had heard.

"I'm not." Aragorn mumbled, looking away. There was a deep sadness in the deep voice of his beloved and suddenly Legolas knew that Aragorn had heard these comments as well. Would that have been the reason for the sudden shyness when Aragorn noticed he had started showing?

At first Aragorn had been proud to show off his belly and the people had responded well to the news but since a couple of weeks, just as the weather started to heat up, Legolas had noticed that Aragorn had decided to wear bigger shirts, sometimes nearly hiding himself entirely from view, especially the lovely new belly Legolas loved to touch and caress.

"You are gorgeous." Legolas said firmly but Aragorn shook his head dejectedly and said.

"No, I'm not. You just say it because it is demanded of you because you're married to me…."

"That is not true, Aragorn!" Legolas' voice was firm as he hissed sharply, shaking Aragorn as he continued intently. "You are beautiful to me. Anyone who saw you can't deny that pregnancy suits you. You glow with a light that none can help but admire."

"You do not mean that."

"Then reach out through the bond and see for yourself if I'm sincere in my affections." Legolas raised an eyebrow and he watched as the light in Aragorn's eyes intensified until the man seemed to glow. Aragorn's lips curled into a smile as he breathed. "You mean this?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, there was that time at the dinner table when you said that…."

"Ada, come swimming." Taliesin launched himself at Aragorn and Legolas barely had the time to grab his airborne son around the waist before the excited child could knock his husband over and possibly hurt Aragorn or the children.

"Be careful. I told you this before, Taliesin." Legolas knew it may be unfair to scowl his youngest but the energetic child really need to be told repeating that he had to be careful with his father when he was pregnant or when the children were born.

"But I want to give Ada a cuddle." Taliesin pouted and Aragorn laid a hand on the curly head as he said. "Only if you will be careful. Your father has a point, Taliesin. I cannot keep my balance very well and the babies or I can be easily hurt so you'll have to be careful with me, is that understood?"

"Yes, Ada." Taliesin said solemnly as Legolas placed him back on his own two feet. The child went forward and carefully slipped his arms around Aragorn's waist, resting his cheek against the man's stomach. Taliesin relaxed with a sigh and closed his eyes. Aragorn rested a hand on his son's hair and relaxed as well, seeming to smile gently down at his second born.

Legolas found his own lips easing into a smile as Raina bumped into him and snuggled underneath his arm as she asked. "Ada finally came out of the tent."

Aragorn looked up to meet his daughter's eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "I will call that out to you the next time there is a feast and you have no idea what to wear."

"That isn't fair, it isn't the same thing." She protested but Aragorn merely grinned.

"Of course it is not. The last time we were twenty minutes late because somebody could not decided what to wear."

"Can we go into the water now?" Taliesin looked up at Aragorn and then said. "The babies want to go swimming too."

Aragorn gave a nod as he soothed a hand down his stomach. "They are already swimming in here."

"No, I mean the real water." Taliesin rolled his eyes and Legolas met Aragorn's smile before he clapped his hands, ruffled Raina's wet hair and called out.

"Come on, let us go swimming." And with the exciting cries of the children in their ears, Aragorn and Legolas approached the water, intend on having a day of fun with their ever growing family.

**I need some ideas for more pregnancy fun between Aragorn, Legolas and the children. Perhaps even Elladan and Elrohir. Review of course. **


	33. Baths

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Some fluff since I don't have that much inspiration. My muse seems to have taken a vacation and I can't find her. Let's begin.**

_Oh this is the most heavenly sight that I've ever laid eyes on…_

Aragorn's mouth watered at the very sight of the heated water in the family sized bathtub in his bathroom. The fact that there was a naked, wet and glorious elf residing in the tub didn't seemed to matter. The fact that the blue eyes had darkened with obvious lust or that the arousal could be clearly seen didn't matter either.

No, all Aragorn could think of was getting his clothes off as quickly as possible and getting in the water to allow his sore muscles some reprieve. And perhaps he could nudge his elf into giving him a massage.

_Come to think of it, since I bear his children, he can surely suffer to massage my sore back. I never imagined that carrying two children could be so exhausting or painful._

At five months along Aragorn felt as if he was getting ready to give birth but the healers assured him that everything was going as well as expected and that he was carrying two happy and healthy babies. The babies were happy, Aragorn sometimes less so, especially when they kept him up at odd hours in the night with cravings or sharp kicks to his bladder. His councilors and Faramir were less than happy with him when Aragorn was forced to rush to the bathroom twice an hour with mentioned kicks to the bladder.

But as said before, all Aragorn could think of was to get in the bath and to give his straining muscles some rest. With two growing and currently ill children the man was tired and he could feel the strain it was putting on his body and spirit. Forced to be confided to their bed and not feeling well, his children had voiced their protests with requests that kept their parents running.

Legolas had been a true darling, as always but since his elf only had one pair of hands, even when it seemed different at times, and they had two children, some of the duty fell to Aragorn. Especially because the king knew the basic healing arts and herbs to keep his children comfortable.

"Are you coming in or do you want me to carry you into the bath?" Legolas' voice was a low purr and Aragorn looked up, his face stretching into a wide smile.

"If you would move then I'm coming in." The man murmured, shedding his clothes as he inched his way forward, mindful of the wet and slippery floor. A slender hand was held out to him and Legolas asked. "Do you require any assistance?"

The elf knew of his husband's explosive temper, that usually came to light during a pregnancy but Legolas knew how to navigate his husband's quick changing moods. It was a lesson he had learned well after two pregnancies.

Aragorn accepted his husband's hand, allowing the stronger elf to balance most of his weight as he carefully took the step inside the tub. The water was warm and it was a balm and a relief to his muscles. He moaned and Legolas chuckled softly.

"In all the time that I have been with you, you do not make these sounds often. What does the bath or water have that I do not?" The elf's tone was filled with amusement and humor and Aragorn rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he sunk into the water.

The bath was made of smooth stone and large enough for the both of them. Aragorn had it made for their ten year anniversary and it had been a gift that had been useful for them both. Long evenings spend in the bath had naturally followed and Aragorn found that he should have had the bath fashioned much sooner.

The bath had two seats that could be used to sit in and relax. Aragorn used Legolas for that mostly but right now he was glad for the little seat so he could ease his body down and just allow the warm water to flow over him.

He closed his eyes, relaxing against the firm side next to him as Legolas' hands toyed with his hair. The elf cupped his hands underneath the water and Aragorn hummed softly with satisfaction as the hot water ran his neck, wetting his long hair.

"When your hair is wet you cannot even see the grey in your hair."

"The grey comes from having to worry about my husband who is off on some adventure."

"The last time I was on an adventure was years ago."

"Oh and what about last spring when you went hunting with the twins and came back with a dislocated shoulder? You could not use your arm for a week."

"My hair would be white then with all the worrying I do about you…"

"Well, then I hoped you enjoyed the last time we slept together because you should know what is required not to get me pregnant again." Aragorn laughed softly at the look of dismay on his beloved's face.

The man could feel the fear coming through the bond and as he leaned against Legolas he finally said, closing his eyes again. "We need to find a better method then the tea, it does not seem to work the way we want it to."

"You are just too fertile."

"Who said that elven seed is always and I quote 'successful'?" Aragorn grumbled as he pushed away from Legolas. He cupped his belly and said, feeling a kick against his hand. "In the twelve years that we have been married you have managed to sire four children with me, husband of mine! Elrond had in all the millennia that he lived in Middle Earth, three children and we already have four."

"I'm sure that Elrond would be delighted with seeing you with twins."

"As delighted as Thranduil will be?" Aragorn rolled his eyes. He had wondered if Legolas had forgotten that his father was due to arrive either tonight or the next day. His elf probably had because since the children had fallen ill they had been very busy with trying to ensure that their darlings were getting well again.

"You know that my father adores his grandchildren."

"Yes, but will he like to see me with child again?"

"Of course you silly man! It has been years since Taliesin and you must admit…" Legolas' voice dropped to a purr. "Elves have an eye for appreciating beauty and you are one great beauty when you are with child!"

Aragorn was sure that he would never overcome his shyness and blush when Legolas kept telling him these things and to be truthful, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to. There was something endearing about having his elf being the one to make him tongue tied and blushing.

Legolas leaned in to kiss him upon the nose and Aragorn wrinkled it. His elf touched his belly next to connect with the children that greeted their father far too enthusiastic as Aragorn winced with the sharp kicks.

"Are they making you uncomfortable?"

"No, you are making them far more exciting then they need to be." Aragorn grumbled. He soothed a hand down his enlarged belly but he knew from experience that it would not settle the children down. He sighed, it didn't really matter anyway since he expected to not being to roll into bed for at least a few hours yet and it seemed to settle Taliesin down whenever his young son sensed that the children were active and thus healthy.

Aragorn was startled from his musings when Legolas suddenly turned towards the door and hastened towards the edge of the bath to grab a towel. The man startled when his quick and sure footed elf climbed easily out of the tub and onto the wet floor as he toweled himself dryer so he could slip the towel around his waist.

"What is the emergency? Is something wrong with the children?"

"No, there is a servant at the door with a message."

"You are not answering the door only wearing a towel!" Aragorn placed his hands on his hips, aware of the picture he made. Legolas turned, his eyes large as they focused upon Aragorn. It was not often that the man spoke to him in such a manner but Aragorn knew how many of the female servants especially, looked upon his husband and he didn't want Legolas to give them a cause to lust after him.

"Did you just say what I thought I heard?" Legolas shifted his weight a little and the towel clung to all the right spots.

"If you heard that I would like for you to wear a dressing gown when you go to answer the door, then yes, you heard correctly."

"Very well, I'm glad that it is cleared up but _why _would you like me to do that? Why can I not simply go like this and get back quicker?"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently? And with recently I mean in the last two seconds?"

"No…and besides, what is the problem? You always seem to like me better the less clothing I wear." Legolas winked at him and before Aragorn could make a comment or a move the elf had darted away, leaving Aragorn to curse in the bath and try to figure out a way to heave himself out of the bathtub, which was easier said than done.

Xx

The sight that greeted him when Legolas came back was not his delicious husband still in a fuming temper in the bathtub but rather a cursing Aragorn as the man tried to keep his balance as he tried to towel dry his feet. By the looks and the colorful words Legolas could only safely assume that Aragorn was failing miserably.

"Is everything alright, meleth nin?" He asked sweetly.

"No. " The man snapped as he straightened up slowly. Legolas could almost guess that Aragorn's back had played up again. He dropped the towel and slowly eased his hands against Aragorn's back, massaging with confident strokes the painful muscles.

"Who was at the door?" Aragorn asked after a moment.

"A guard that came to tell me that my father arrived and has asked to see us. I have told the servant that we will get dressed and meet him in the family sitting room." Legolas took up the abandoned towel and began to towel Aragorn's hair dry and to dry his back with gentle stokes that soon had the man purring.

_Oh_, the elf thought sadly, _if only we had more time, I could make him wet in another place. _

Xx

Aragorn took a deep breath as he stood before the door that led to his sitting room. He looked at Legolas as the elf soothed a hand through his hair and said with a smile. "You look wonderful and I'm sure that Atar will agree as well. Come, we should not keep him waiting."

The elf eased open the door and Aragorn tried to fix a smile on his face. He knew Thranduil well, as much as any mortal may known his elven father in law but he was always worried about how the king was going to react. It was something that had been born in him when he was a child himself and he saw all these perfect elves, he had known that he would never be good enough and for some reason he could never shake the feeling, no matter all the good things that happened in his life or no matter how many times his family told him different.

There was the soft noise of conversation in the room as Elladan turned as did Thranduil when both elves heard the door open.

"Legolas!" Thranduil's voice was filled with happiness and Aragorn couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that the older elf had missed his son greatly as Legolas accepted a hug from his father.

Aragorn shuffled into the room. Perhaps he could sit down before Thranduil turned to him but the king of the Woodland elves had already turned towards Aragorn and Aragorn forced another smile to his face as the taller elf approached.

"I see that my son has been a busy creature. I thought that with two children to keep him occupied he would be tired enough in the evenings but it seems that Legolas has got energy to spare. I will make sure that next time I bring one of the puppies one of the dogs gave birth to keep him occupied."

"Well he will soon have two more children that will hopeful tire him out." Aragorn answered as Thranduil's head snapped up from his stomach. The green eyes narrowed in contemplation as Thranduil forced out.

"You are carrying twins?"

Aragorn could only nod as he watched Thranduil's body tense. He wondered how the temperamental king would respond when Thranduil suddenly took a step forward as his eyes searched Aragorn's face for approval. The man could only nod dumbfounded as the elegant hands cupped his pregnant belly, applying pressure to coax movement out of the responsive children that he carried beneath his heart.

Thranduil's face was alight with wonder and happiness as the elf softly said. "I have only heard of people who carried twins but I have never seen anybody pregnant with them before…."

"Well, you aren't missing much." Aragorn answered dryly. Thranduil glanced up and asked.

"You do not like being pregnant with twins?"

"No, it isn't that. It is just that I look huge already and I'm waddling and not to mention the backache that seem to start earlier and earlier. Though Legolas insist that I look lovelier and lovelier the further I progress."

"Well, for once my son may have been right." The beautiful smile was gentle on Thranduil's face as Legolas smoothly cut in.

"Father, you realize that it is inappropriate behavior to try and flirt with the husband of your son. He is far too young for you." Aragorn stifled a laugh into a cough though Elladan wasn't as successful as he snorted into his wine.

Thranduil rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling as the older elf allowed Aragorn to see his grin before he turned back to Legolas and said. "You should take it as a compliment, ion nin. Or you should make sure that your husband wants for nothing. Be glad that somebody is still trying to flirt with your lover because it shows that he is well liked and desirable."

"Yes, but I would rather not have my _own _father find him desirable. I am quite happy with thinking that you never had a love life at all."

"Seeing as you are responsible for siring four children with your husband, how do you think that you came into existence?"

"I like to keep thinking that you wished me into it because the other imagines are just too disturbing." Legolas pulled a face.

"You do not know disturbing if it bit you on the arse."

"You don't know half the things Aragorn and I get up to."

"And I am quite happy if that stayed that way. You would not want your children to learn about your love life."

"No, I prefer to keep them in the dark as long as possible. But still, hands off my husband. He is mine!" And as Legolas kissed Aragorn hungrily the man knew he didn't mind being pregnant with multiple children at all if it got him more kisses like this because the feeling of belonging and being loved was the one he treasured most of all.

**I hope you liked it. Alright, I need ideas badly so please send some. Review of course. **


	34. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. I've no idea what I'm going to write so let's just begin.**

"Ada?" Aragorn glanced up from his spot in front of the fire where he had been writing a letter. The only light in the room came from the roaring fire and the candles that stood beside him on the table. Raina stood in the doorway, something clutched in her hands and shuffling her feet.

Aragorn put his quill down as he capped his ink bottle. Carefully the pregnant man put the letter near the fire so the ink could dry and it would not get smudged. He then turned his attention to his daughter and smiled at her, beckoning her inside.

She came to his side quickly, a graceful walk that she had inherited from Legolas. He could see more of his beloved elf in his daughter every day. Usually they were small gestures she made or the same smile that she had inherited from her father. Nobody could deny that she was Legolas' child, not that Aragorn had ever needed to answer that questions but well.

He smiled up at his daughter, knowing better then to rise. It was getting harder and harder to move around and while Aragorn may have thought at five months he was glad when the birth date would approach quickly but right now, at seven months he would gladly lay down and demand the healers to cut the children from him.

The small consolation was that while the pregnancy was harder because he was carrying twins, the pregnancy itself went smoothly. Aragorn was glad for that small favor because he could not handle anything else.

Already his work suffered because of his pregnancy and while Legolas had tried to take over as much as he could, his elf could not do anything. There were only things Aragorn or Faramir knew. But Faramir was far too preoccupied because Eowyn was close to giving birth as well. Aragorn grinned, for a man with Faramir's organized mind the steward sure was nervous.

"Yes, what can I do for you, sweetling?" He shifted in his seat, turning to face her.

"I need some help to braid my hair for the junior ball this evening. I would ask Atar but when I went to see him in the study his own hair was in such disarray that I decided against it. Perhaps you can help. You lived with the elves after all."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. He knew his daughter well enough when she was joking and he reached up to tug at the long blond hair as he said. "Watch your tongue, child or I'll not do your hair. You will have to do it yourself."

"But you know that I cannot so will you help me?" The blue grayish eyes met Aragorn's grey ones and the man knew he couldn't resist. He smiled and nodded, gesturing for Raina to come and stand in front of him.

It was going to be difficult enough to braid her hair without his belly getting in the way. Raina had grown but she was not so very tall yet. His young girl was slowly turning into a woman and Aragorn could remember the first time he had felt her move.

_How time flies sometimes…Children grow up and new infants take their place. __Though I think that these two will make me feel really old…_

Aragorn stroked his stomach when a kick came to his hand. The children had been very active, except for their father. The ribbon was pressed in his hand and he resurfaced from his thoughts. He smiled at Raina as she watched him and then chided him.

"You are growing dreamful in your old age, Ada. Did you always dream off when you were carrying me?"

Aragorn tugged on the hastily created braid playfully as he said. "Be careful, little one else I'll make a bird nest out of your hair!"

"You would not dare." She shrieked, turning huge eyes towards him and Aragorn laughed. His whole body shook and he children he carried gave an excited kick to his hand. He rubbed a hand over his distorted stomach and then mentioned for her to sit.

Raina still looked at him as she pulled the chair up and sat down in front of him. He ran a hand through the long hair framing her pretty face as he consoled. "I would not dare indeed, iel nin. Your happiness means too much for me, my darling."

Her whole face lid up and Aragorn echoed her smile. He had been telling the truth. It meant a lot to him to see his children happy. He felt happy when they were happy and he could feel their pain when they were hurt. He gestured for her to turn around and with skilful fingers began to separate the thick hair in three separate strands so he could start braiding.

"To answer your question, Raina, yes, I did use to daydream about you when I was carrying you. I suppose that it is what all parents do before they meet their children. I did the same with Taliesin and I do the same with the children I carry now. When you carry your children, I think that you will find yourself doing the same thing."

"I don't want any children, Ada!"

"Don't say that too soon, meleth. You are young and at your age I certainly didn't want any children either. Even when I was older and met Legolas I thought that I would never have any children and look at us now, we have four children already."

"But it is different in your case. You fell in love with a male so it is technically speaking impossible to have children."

"Yes, that is what we thought as well." Aragorn fought his grin. How well he could remember his surprise at finding himself with child.

"Well, I'm not going to have any children soon. First I want to become a warrior and then a maiden and then I want to become a princess and have a very big feast with a pretty dress and then…"

"You'll have plenty of time to become whatever you want, sweetling…." Aragorn deftly braided the thick hair before he tied the ribbon around it. He had to smile at the plans his children were creating. The last he had heard from Taliesin was that his son wanted to become a healer like his uncles were. But last week Taliesin had wanted to become a warrior and he had protested when Faramir had told him that he would need to study some subject such as numbers and things alike.

"So I can really become whatever I want?"

"Within reason of course. It would be kind of hard for you to become king." Aragorn laughed softly as he tapped her on the shoulder and gestured for her to go to a mirror. He sat in silence for a moment as Raina returned to his side.

The next moment he had his arms full of his slender daughter as she hugged him and cried happily. "Thank you, Ada, it looks wonderful. Where did you learn this skill?"

Aragorn shuffled in his seat as she sank to her knees gracefully and rested her head against his leg. His hand stroked her hair and he began to speak. "Surely you must remember that I mentioned that I grew up with the elves of Rivendell. Sometimes I had to help with braiding my brothers' hair or even my father's hair. I quickly learned the skill. I even helped your father when he was younger. I was the only human who was good at braiding hair but naturally it was not a skill I was proud of. That is why I cut my hair short when I joined the rangers."

"But it is getting quite long now. And you are even growing a beard! You really need to shave, Ada. I don't think that the new babies want to see their father looking like that!" Aragorn rolled his eyes. She even sounded like Legolas when she spoke to him like that.

He scowled down at her before he pointed his finger at the door and said. "Begone with you, menacing brat! I do not want you near me if you keep saying things like that to me!"

Raina could barely keep her laughter inside as she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing at her father. Aragorn's own lips quickened with a smile he could not hide and then after a moment he burst out laughing. Raina followed him and the rich laughter from the one who bore her and her own silvery peals blended together.

Anybody who would have entered or who would have walked past the room knew that it was the happy laugh of the princess of Gondor and her father. The little boy who slipped into the room stood in the doorway, a bright smile curving the full lips as he watched his father's body rock with laughter. His sister was beside their Ada, laughing just as hard.

"What are you laughing so hard about, Ada?" Taliesin approached his father, leaning against his side as his small hand slid over the big belly. Aragorn's hand came to rest in the windswept curls as he smiled down at his first born son and the man said.

"My living in expert of recent hairstyles thinks that I should trim my beard…"

"Well, it is growing long…" Aragorn shook his head, sending his hair flying before he growled at both his children though his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Since when have you two become such experts on how I should wear my beard? Do not forget who can ground you if you are trying to tease me. I'm seven months pregnant so the Valar help me, I'm not in the mood to be teased by my children. I get enough torture at the hands of your sire."

_You never complained of the torture my hands can induce before…_

Aragorn ignored Legolas' whispered voice through the bond. He refused to give his elf the satisfaction of getting him aroused. Not that he needed much encouragement.

He stroked Taliesin's hair as his son made a disgusting expression on his face and said. "I'm never going to wear a beard. I'm just going to keep trimming it and shave it every morning."

"I doubt when you are busy with your training to be a ranger or to become a warrior that you'll have much time to shave yourself. I'm king and I'm a very busy man. I could have you banished if you speak of this subject again." His eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You would not dare, you cannot live without us!" Taliesin declared immediately. Aragorn had to laugh before he cupped his stomach and said.

"I've two new children coming. Do you not know that in large families the older children move out when the new children arrive?"

"Yes, but we're special. You said so yourself. You never thought you would have any children and besides, you can't miss us."

Aragorn's mouth fell open as Taliesin leaned in and hugged him, before kissing his cheek and saying to his sister. "Come, I think we should leave before Ada recovers his wits and decides to banish us after all." And with those words the two giggling children fled the room, leaving their father staring after them.

Aragorn was still struggling for words but after a moment Legolas slipped inside. By the smirk on Legolas' face his elf seemed to have heard every word of what they had been speaking about and as Legolas approached him, tipped his head back to kiss Aragorn deeply, his elf whispered. "Before you know it, they will have grow up and moved out."

And as Aragorn kissed his elf back, he found that they just wouldn't grow up too fast.

**I hope you liked it. Review please and send me some ideas. **

**. **


	35. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the review and your patience with me. I have moved and starting uni soon so that will be another hurdle. But let's begin.**

_Slowly Aragorn reached out to rest his weight back on his injured ankle. He hopped back the last few __paces to the camp he had made at the border of the woods. He winced as his foot came in contact with a vine that was splayed over the ground. _

_An arm that wrapped around his waist was his only rescue to save him from an untimely fall. His savior set Aragorn back on his own two feet. _

_The man glanced up at the blue eyes that stared back at him. _

"_You should be more careful. Children of men are accident prone and I would hate to be the one to tell King Thranduil that Elrond's son met with some misfortune when camping near Mirkwood."_

"_Then where were you earlier? You could have saved me from sliding into the river." The elf took a step back but remained close to Aragorn's side as the stubborn ranger hoped the last few steps towards the fire. _

_Groaning, Aragorn lowered himself, but immediately the elf was at his side, tugging his boot off._

"_If you want to get me undress, all you had to do was ask." Aragorn did not care that his voice sounded weary or that he had just said what he had been thinking. _

_Immediately the elf leaned forward and kissed him deeply before he pulled back and purred. "Then why did you not say so?"_

"Aragorn, you are nodding off again." The soft hand on his arm that he knew so well made Aragorn focus. He glanced at Legolas with a small smile.

"I am sorry; your children are exhausting me." He snuggled against the warm arm that lay around his shoulders.

In this unexpected fall heat he could little more then to await the birth of his children. Faramir had allowed him to leave his work, even when the steward had done so grumbling. Aragorn could not blame him.

The kingdom may be peaceful and prospering but the work of a king was never done. Taliesin and Raina demanded (and deserved) attention as well but it meant that there was little attention for Legolas. The elf had not complained once but Aragorn knew that his elf wanted to have some alone time with him.

So today he had allowed Legolas to drag him off to a secluded part of the garden. Unfortunately, Aragorn kept dozing off. He had hoped that Legolas had not planned anything to strenuous because he would not be able to cope.

He leaned into the hand that caressed his stomach, purring softly.

"So when they do something bad they are suddenly my children?" His elf glanced up as the blue eyes narrowed.

"Why of course. You managed to knock me up. I am just grateful that it never happened before when were in the wild."

"Oh you are remembering our first lovemaking?"

"Lovemaking? You pounced on me."

_The kiss knocked Aragorn backwards onto his back. He __held fast to the elf lying on top of him. Legolas wasted no time in kissing him sensesslesly and Aragorn was helpless against the onslaught. He couldn't help but kiss Legolas back. _

"_Let me make love to you." Aragorn froze when Legolas whispered. _

_He glanced up at his elf. "You really mean it this time?"_

"_Oh and the last time you did not find __enjoyment?"_

"_You said the same thing the last time but then you changed your mind."_

"_Because I think that your first time should mean something…"_

"_What can be more meaningful then to sleep with the elf you love?" _

"_You flatter me, Estel but in a matter of years you will have forgotten me."_

"_You really believe so? I beg to differ. I hope that when I am old and grey, you will still be by my side. You are the only one I see by my side, my love, not some nameless woman or other man or elf. The only one I want is you." Aragorn wiggled until he could free his hand and ran light fingertips over Legolas' face. _

"_You would really willingly bind yourself to me for all eternity?" _

"_I am not getting a bad deal out of this, my love. You are the one who is going to be stuck with a graying and aging human for all your years. You are the one who has to face the fact that I am going to die. You will have to sail alone, bearing the grief for all eternity."_

"_What if I will follow you, what then?"_

"_That is a conversation for another time."_

"_Another time, sometime in the future?"_

"_Oh yes, Estel, believe it or not." _

"It is not pouncing when it is with mutual consent."

"How was I supposed to protest when you had your tongue stuck down my throat?"

Legolas merely smiled as he caressed Aragorn's stomach. The blue eyes glittered with mischief and silent promises but Aragorn knew that now was not the time for those promises.

Legolas leaned in to kiss him, gently shushing him. The warm hand remained on his skin as his elf said.

"I cannot wait to make proper love to you again."

"Then what have we been doing while I was pregnant? Dancing?"

"That was…different. No less enjoyable to be sure but it wasn't the same. It is not the same closeness as we share before. It is just different, Estel. I never like to hurt you but some part of me feels proud when I see you squirm in your seat because you are uncomfortable. Or when you stretch and everybody can see the love bites in your neck. It states that you belong to me. It is the same part of me that is proud when I see you swelling with my child."

Aragorn shivered at the intense heat in those blue eyes. He had always known of course that Legolas loved and desired him. But this was a different knowledge. It was like Legolas' gaze saw right through him.

Aragorn could feel the pride actually flowing through their bond and his heart swelled. His already unstable emotions snapped violently and tears sprang to his eyes.

Legolas was not in the least bit surprised when his mate buried himself in his arms, He kissed the hair next to his lips and smiled when he remembered a similar occurrence.

_Legolas did not need to dream this night. It was perhaps one of the very few times that he stayed up all night because he wanted to and not because his duties demanded it. __He lay there, sharing his body heat underneath the blankets with Aragorn. _

_The man was sleeping soundly, a small smile playing across his lips as he lay with his head pillowed on Legolas' chest. The elf's heart swelled with love for this mortal. He had heard it countless times that it was dangerous to fall in love with mortals and to love them was to submit oneself to pain and suffering. _

_But now he knew that those tales were told by those who had never loved a mortal. They had never seen their passion and their kindness. They had never experienced their fierce joy and love that they could give. Because they lived shorter lives they lived them so much fuller and their emotions were so much intense. _

_There would be pain in the end, when Aragorn died or ended things between them but for the moment, Legolas could not help but enjoy his beloved. He had heard that some elves loved only ones and had long suspected that he himself was like that. But to see it now so clearly, well, it was breathtaking and terrifying at the same time. _

_What would Aragorn do to him? How could Legolas return to a life without Aragorn? Could he even do that? _

_But those were questions for another time as Aragorn's eyes opened and the full lips curved into a true smile as the man said. _

"_Good morning."_

"_Good morning." Legolas replied. He could see the love shining in Aragorn's eyes, or perhaps he imagined that the man did. _

_Aragorn stretched and groaned and immediately Legolas was concerned. "Have I been too rough with you?"_

"_No, of course not. You were wonderful. Like I was always imagined and then a million times better." Aragorn lightly kissed his lips, smiling all the while. _

"_Oh, you have been imaging this, for how long?"_

"_For as long as I have met you. And for as long as I have loved you." Aragorn was not a man prone to shyness but there was a breathless and quite quality to his voice that told Legolas he was embarrassed. _

_The statement was soft but Legolas could hear every word as if it had been shouted at him. He blinked at the young man lying in his arms. Had he heard it correctly? _

"_Surely you cannot think that you love me? I mean, you are young and you have so many years ahead of you. You will need somebody who can be there for you and who someday can give you heirs. You're destined to be a king, Aragorn. You should not be in love with a prince."_

_Legolas could to see the heartbroken expression on Aragorn's face as the young man lifted his head. The next moment the grey eyes searched his for a long moment and then Aragorn began to push himself away. _

_Confused, Legolas grabbed the man's wrist and tugged him back down. Aragorn resisted. Not wishing to hurt Aragorn but not wanting to release him either, Legolas applied pressure and pulled Aragorn back down. _

_The man lay against him, tense and stiff. _

"_Aragorn, I do love you. I would never have done this with you, if I did not."__ He ran a soothing hand through Aragorn's hair but the man did not relax. "If I allow myself to feel the love that I can feel growing for you then you will never get rid of me. Even if you do end up loving another, I will always be watching and wanting. Always in the shadows waiting for you."_

"_Then why do you not trust me when I say that I will never love another as I love you?"_

"_Because you are human and young. One day you may want different things."_

"_I may want different things but there are other ways to obtain them. With the rangers there are always children that are orphans. We can find a way to have children. And I know that elvish customs are different then the customs of men when it comes to marriage. I do not care what may happen in my life just as long as I can share it with you, Legolas."_

"You did end up sharing the rest of your life with me. And you gave me children as well." Legolas nuzzled Aragorn's hair. "It was only the beginning."

"Yes, I do think that it is." The king pulled back with a grimace as he rubbed his stomach.

"It certainly was…"

"No, I mean it is." Aragorn groaned softly and Legolas became alarmed.

"I believe that we are talking about two very different things, aren't we?"

"Of course we bloody are! I am talking about the fact that your children have decided to make an appearance."

And as Legolas locked eyes with his beloved mate, he knew that it was only the beginning indeed.

**That is it for now. I typed this up really quickly in my first ****week of university. I hope that my life returns back to normal a little now that I have moved. Alright review of course and send ideas for names, genders and everything else. **


	36. Watching over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in updates but I was busy. Let's begin.**

Aragorn knew that he would never get enough of this moment. That finally after all the pain of labor, he could gaze at his children. He was holding one child and Legolas was holding the other. And this was always the moment when Aragorn first held his newborns that he would fall in love with them and mark them as his.

Two boys, healthy and strong and content to doze in their parents arms now that they had been brought into the world.

"Taliesin will like the fact that he has new brothers."

"And Riana will not like it because she is the only girl in our family." Aragorn's voice was hoarse but his eyes were bright as he gazed down at the miracles they had created. Both children had dark hair but the one Legolas was holding had his sire's blue eyes and the other one had grey eyes.

"We need names." He softly said, brushing his lips against the child he was holding.

"Do we want to give them elvish names or human names?"

"What does it matter? What do you think of the name Alyan? It means blessed."

"I like that name. And what name shall we give our other son then?" Legolas glanced up at Aragorn and then back to Alyan. The grey eyes had opened the moment Aragorn had uttered the name and the child seemed to like his new name.

"How about Thalion?"

"You wish to name our child hero?" Thalion stretched as though he could hear his parents talking about him.

"Why not? It is a good name."

"I suppose…"

"You can just say if you do not like the name, Aragorn." Legolas growled softly. Aragorn glanced up. The blue eyes of his lover were watching him to gauge his reaction.

"It is not that but do you really wish to encourage our child to live up to that name?"

"I do not see why not. He was born to two heroes, was he not?" Legolas' gaze was intense but Aragorn held it. He knew that they were considered heroes but many people but that did not mean that Aragorn considered himself to be one.

He did what any man would have done to protect his country. There had not been any choice but to accept his destiny. But to name is child a hero, wasn't that a bit arrogant?"

Perhaps his children were destined for greatness, who knew? Nobody could predict the future and Aragorn knew that things could change in the blink of an eye. He would not hold his children back if they wanted to become heroes.

He stroked the soft hair and then said. "Thalion suits him."

"Thank you, meleth. Thalion and Alyan it is then." Aragorn nodded. He glanced down at Alyan and then over at Thalion. Yes, the names suited them both. His boys. He was a parent again. The birth had gone smoother then he had thought but it still had taken a lot out of him.

He was tired but pleasantly so. This was their time. The time he shared with Legolas is getting to know their children before the world barged in and claimed time with them and they had to share the attention. This was the time Aragorn treasured.

He didn't have to be a king or anything else. He could simply enjoy the joy of getting to know his newborns and gaze at them and familiarize himself with their facial features. He could let go and weep with joy if he wanted to or he could….

He glanced up when a knock on the door came. He shared a look with Legolas as the elf rose to his feet. "I thought I said that nobody was to disturb us until the day after tomorrow?"

"It is probably Taliesin and Riana that have come to welcome their brothers. You cannot blame them, they were most anxious." Aragorn settled Alyan better on his arm. The child slept on, oblivious to whatever was going on in the room.

Aragorn couldn't help the tender smile that came to his lips. Already his children were showing signs of being different from each other. He glanced up as Legolas opened the door.

He had been right. A slightly pale Taliesin stepped into the room, his sister close behind him but she was more composed. The way her eyes strayed to the child her father held in his arms and then to Aragorn betrayed her anxiety however. Aragorn smiled and said, holding up Alyan. "Come and meet your brothers."

It was all the invitation Taliesin needed as he crawled on the bed. He cuddled against Aragorn, mindful of the precious burden the man that bore him held in his arms. "This is Alyan."

"And this is Thalion." Legolas smiled down at Riana. She smiled back up at him and said.

"They are beautiful."

"Can I hold him, Ada?" Taliesin grinned up at his father and Aragorn nodded. He was wearier then he thought and his strength was beginning to fade. He could watch his children all day, he was sure of it but now he needed sleep and badly. He blinked as hands suddenly placed Alyan in Taliesin's arms and a gentle voice instructed their oldest son on how to hold their youngest.

A hand ran through his hair soothingly and lips placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Sleep, Estel."

He recognized Legolas' voice and he glanced up in his husband's blue eyes. They were gentle and Aragorn smiled.

_Sleep, my love and recover your strength. _

_But what about the children? _

_We shall keep watch over you and over them. Riana and Taliesin need time to get to know their siblings. They need to bond, meleth nin, as you have done when you carried them. They are old enough to know better…_

_Very well. Wake me if anything happens._

And with that last whispered promise, Aragorn drifted off into some much needed sleep.

Xx

Legolas glanced about the room as he pulled the blankets up over Aragorn. The man had finally given into so much needed rest. Aragorn had been too fascinated by the new arrivals to feel any weariness but his exhaustion had been evident.

Legolas had been distracted himself when his children had been born. His joy had been overwhelming when he beheld his sons. His family was complete. Four children, all healthy and beautiful and they all brought joy to him.

Legolas had never thought he would get enough of this. He was sure he would not. He smiled at Taliesin as his son asked. "Wow, they are smaller then I thought they would be, Ada,"

"Yes, they did not have that much room as you or Riana did when you were inside your father."

"But we have grown and so will they." Riana gently bounced Thalion. She smiled down at her new sibling before she continued. "We were that small once. And I am sure that we tired Ada El out that much as well."

"You managed to wear us both out." The smile was back. Legolas remembered the times when he had thought that children were not hard work but simply divine. And the children were, they were real blessings but already Legolas could see the years of broken sleep and not time for the two of them stretch out before them.

It would be hard, especially with two little ones but it would be worth it. He gazed down fondly at his family. For years he had not understood when his fellow elves found themselves lovers and settled down to marry and start children.

He had always been restless and prone to wandering, unlike a crown prince. But Thranduil had always allowed him to be. And then he had met Aragorn. The man had stolen his heart quickly even when Legolas tried to resist Aragorn because he had always heard that only grief could come from loving a mortal.

They lived short lives but they lived each day to the fullest. They were quick to laugh, quickly to anger and moved to tears. Legolas felt alive when he was around Aragorn but he knew that he would never love any one other then Aragorn.

There had been other loves before Aragorn but they had not moved him like Aragorn had. From the first moment he had met Aragorn, he had realized that he wanted to be around this human in particular. He had known a lot of humans in his time but he had loved a few and Aragorn was one of them.

He had resigned himself to a life with his human and without children to call his own. He had been ecstatic when they had learned that Aragorn could bear children. Luckily his mate saw eye to eye with him on these things and they both had wanted to have a large family.

They had not anticipated that within the space of nearly 10 years after they had been married they would have four children already. He had never dreamed that he could be so blessed.

And it was all because of this one man. Legolas gaze down fondly at Aragorn. The man was sleeping peacefully and without distress. The previous two nights that had been different when the man had tried to birth his children.

The pregnancy had been easy but the birth had been hard. Aragorn had been exhausted by the end when he had delivered Alyan and then he still had to deliver Thalion. It had cost Legolas a lot of strength as well to help Aragorn but it had been worth it. They had been rewarded by two beautiful children.

"Ada?" Legolas glanced up and resurfaced from his thoughts with the loud wail that Thalion produced. He took his son back and slowly moved towards the table where they kept the glass bottles. He kept his ears open and prayed that Alyan wouldn't start either.

He fed Thalion and turned around to see if Alyan needed to be fed as well. Surely he had to be hungry as well. His eyes widened as he noticed that Aragorn was holding Alyan and was feeding him with the neglected bottle that they had left on the bedside table.

"You are supposed to be resting."

"How can I when you five are making enough noise to wake an encampment?" Aragorn glanced up. The grey eyes were exhausted but they sparkled with happiness. The man's long hair was mussed and if anybody saw Aragorn now, they would not recognize their king.

Legolas found a smile pulling at his lips. Taliesin was leaning against Aragorn's side as he gazed at his brother. Alyan's silver eyes were fixed on Taliesin's face and they looked at each other. Aragorn was glancing between them.

"Ada, was I this small as well?" Taliesin looked up at Aragorn and the man's mouth curled into a smile.

"Yes, ion nin, you were. And I held you just like this during the first few hours. I could not let go of you." Aragorn's eyes brightened at the memory and Taliesin grinned.

"Did I cry as loudly at Thalion?"

"Yes, whenever you wanted something. All children cry when they want to be held, are hungry, are lonely, have soiled themselves or have something else they need. It is the way they communicate."

"Were you never annoyed with all the crying then?"

Aragorn laughed softly and glanced up at Legolas. The elf felt his own smile curl his lips and Aragorn said. "Yes, especially during the night when you could not keep quite. But luckily your father does not need much sleep so he was the one to feed you during the night. It did not take long until you slept through the night."

The man's eyes were warm and he grinned as he expertly burped Alyan. Legolas rocked Thalion to sleep. His son was gazing up at him with those blue eyes and Legolas smiled down. He spoke softly in elvish under his breath.

"You should sing louder since not everybody has such keen hearing as you and our children do." Legolas glanced up. He hadn't realized he had been singing a lullaby but as he thought back he recognized the song.

Riana was watching him before she said. "Ada can't hear you."

"I thought you told me that you were too old to be sung to."

"Not always." She smiled gently at him.

_Please meleth, for me? It has been a while since I heard your voice lifted in a song. _

Legolas nodded finally. It was rare for Aragorn to request that he sing He sang softly as he joined his family on the bed. He didn't know what song he was singing but the melody was slow and it put the children at ease immediately.

It was an old lullaby that his father had sung to him. It was one of his first memories of his father. Legolas smiled at the memory and especially when he glanced up at his family. Thalion had fallen asleep in his arms an even Taliesin had closed his eyes even when he said he didn't need a nap any longer.

Aragorn was dozing lightly and Riana had been so thoughtful to take Alyan. She was sitting in a chair and holding her baby brother. Taliesin had curled up to Aragorn and the man was blinking back sleep.

_Lay down, meleth nin and get some sleep. I have indulged you with a __song; now take some time to catch up on your rest._

Aragorn glanced up at him and smiled shyly before doing as Legolas suggested. It didn't take long for the man to drift off with Taliesin curled up to him. Legolas glanced down at the child he held in his arms and then back to his family.

He would watch over them as he was doing now. And for the rest of the night he did just that.

**I hope you liked it. It was very fluffy I thought,. Review please. **


End file.
